


A Second Start

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breakfast, But we all knew that, Caring Chuck, Chapter Four, Chapter eight, Chapter five, Chapter nine, Chapter seven, Chapter three, Chapter two, Chinese Food, Chuck and the reader and adorable, Chuck is an awesome master and mentor, Chuck is good at comforting you, Chuck is super cool, Chuck likes booty, Chuck likes dark lipstick, Chuck wants to see the reader again, Comments and kudos, Consensual sex slaves, Damn I just wrote "Chuck" a lot lol, Decisions, Dinner, Documentaries, Donna Ships It, Early Morning Snuggles, F/M, Fluff, Football Game, I swear it ain't sexual lol, I'll try to add more characters as the story progresses, I'm referencing the story of Rob checking out Richard's wife's ass, Master Chuck, Reader likes Chuck, Reader meets Chuck, Sam and Chuck are awesome, Sam buys the reader actual clothes, Sam saves her from her previous master, Sharing a Bed, Slave Donna, Slave Reader, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling and movies, You kiss Chuck, and yes, chapter six, chuck is amazing, dinner with Chuck, first night at Chuck's house, from her last master that is, happiness, he has to, he's the main dude, if you haven't heard it you totally should, just like Rob apparently lol, love you all, master Sam, no Chuck in chapter one but I swear he'll show up lol, oh..., past trauma, previously abused reader, revert to a break, stay the night, super cute fluffiness, the reader and donna naked hug, wearing Chuck's shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 75,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is a BDSM slave that is rescued from her, extremely abusive, previous master by Sam who takes her in, giving her a safe place to stay until he can find someone to take her on as their new submissive.





	1. Safety and a New Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> So my phone decided to delete my alarm and all day yesterday I knew I HAD to be forgetting something important... Yup, it was my AO3 publishing anniversary! So in late celebration of my anniversary I'm publishing this and maybe a one-shot lol 
> 
> *I'm posting this thanks to the lovely fromacloset, they were so excited to hear about another Chuck fic that I simply could not deny them lol, hope ya love it Doll XOXO*

* * *

 

Your eyes fell back to the barely visible stains still on your skin as you stood in the mirror, glancing over the remaining evidence of the bruises and cuts your previous master had caused. A quiet knock pulled you out of your thoughts and had you slipping on your borrowed robe, before opening the door. You saw Donna and Sam standing outside of the bathroom, and Sam smiled softly. "Morning, how are you doing today?"

 

"Okay, Sir." You looked away from them both, and wrung your hands, knowing that you were somewhat lying to the man who was kind enough to take you in and care for you while you recovered.

 

"Do you mind if I give you an exam to make sure everything's healing okay?" You shook your head and he slowly placed an arm around your shoulder, rubbing your arms soothingly and looking to Donna. "Sweetheart, go make breakfast for the three of us, please."

 

"Yes, Sir." She beamed, prancing down the hallway towards the kitchen.

 

Sam led you into the room next to his and Donna's bedroom. Before you had met Sam, you had never even heard of a slave sharing a bedroom with their master or mistress. Your master always told you that whores belonged on floor, unless they were being used of course.  

 

The room Sam brought you to was simple with a large space in the middle, an exam chair in one corner and a chest of various tools and toys Donna had told you about. He helped you out of the robe and onto the chair, placing your feet in the stirrups. "Doin' okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir."  

 

"Good girl, say 'red' if you need me to stop." He pulled on a pair of blue gloves and pressed his hand to your inner thigh making you flinch. "You're okay, it's okay. I'm sorry, I just need to check your swelling, then I'll be done. Promise." You laid as still as you could and the second he permitted you to put your robe back on, you practically dove to the floor to get it.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Sir." You whispered, trying to be respectful.

 

"You're welcome... Come here." He held out his hand and you kept your eyes to the floor, inching towards him, "Please don't think that if you forget thank me for something, or forget to call me sir, or make a mistake, that I'll hurt you like he did. Your last Master wasn't a real master, he misused his title and broke almost every, if not every, rule that exists." He tilted your chin up to look into your tearful eyes. "You. Are. Good."  

 

Emotion overpowered you and you started silently crying, Sam cooed to you and wiped your eyes, hugging you again. "Thank you for being so nice to me." You nestled your face into his shirt and clung to him.

 

"Of course... why don't we go get some breakfast. Donna and I have good news for you."

 

He led you back to the kitchen as Donna was finishing plating the food. "Master?"

 

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

 

"May your girl get you something to drink with your breakfast?" She asked, setting the plate in front of him.

 

"Coffee, please, and you can make a plate for yourself and Y/N. I'd like you to sit on my lap during breakfast, Sweetheart." You glanced up to see a bright smile as she danced about the small kitchen making your plates. She served you your food and perched on Sam's lap setting her plate next to his.

 

"Thank you, Sir, for allowing me to eat with you." She chirped.

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

"You're welcome, girls."

 

The table was silent for most of the meal, until Sam cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, Y/N, I know that you still need time to heal, and you're more than welcome to keep staying with us... But, um-- a friend of ours, he trains slaves and subs, and pets, and I was telling him about you the other day." He took in your unreadable expression and continued, "He was interested in you, and he'd like to meet you. He knows about your last relationship and he said the last thing he'd want to do was pressure you right now. He's a really good guy and he's a great master, he's actually the one who trained Donna." He tapped her back with his thumb, prompting her.

 

"He really is nice. He doesn't believe in extreme play and he treats the girls he trains really well. I think you would like him."

 

"Would you consider meeting him?"

 

You thought for a moment. You were a natural submissive and you wanted to serve, but you didn't know if you could go through that amount of pain again without completely breaking. "I want to... But I... I'm scared, Sir."

 

"It's okay to be scared, if it would make you more comfortable about going, Donna and I will be with you. We can all go out to dinner."

 

"Yes, Sir. It might be kind of nice... May I ask his name, Sir?"

 

"His name is Chuck. He's a little over ten years older than me but he's been a master since he was twenty. He has a lot of experience with a lot of different learning types." He pulled out his cell phone and showed you a picture while Donna cleared away the dishes. The man beside Sam in the photo was attractive, you had to give him that. He had handsome features with a perfectly groomed beard that had a small gray patch which only served to make him more attractive to you. "What do you think? Honestly."

 

"He looks nice... He's handsome." A small smile played at the corner of your lips.

 

"How would you feel about meeting him tomorrow night?"

 

You pushed a strand of hair behind your ears, looking down at the table, and avoiding eye contact. "Whatever works best for you and him, Sir. I don't want to be bad."

 

"No, Honey." He knelt beside your chair and stroked your hair. "You aren't being bad, remember before we had breakfast I told you that you're good. You're such a good girl and Chuck is gonna be very impressed with your manners and he'll love how sweet you are."

 

"Do you think he could really want someone broken like me, Sir?"

 

"Yes, I think you'll be perfect to him. And you are not broken, you were just unfortunate with the experience you've had being a slave."

 

"May I ask one more question, Sir?" He nodded a 'yes', "Does he want to meet me so he can train me?"

 

"Um-- well, no... He hopes that you'll like him and learn to feel comfortable around him enough to let him take you on as his personal slave."


	2. Meeting Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Chuck for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I hardly ever publish two chapters this close together, but I am super excited about this storyline, and I wanna get to the good stuff lol. Enjoy :)

* * *

 

The next day Sam had taken you shopping for something to wear to dinner, and Donna was allowed to tag along. Everything you looked at was way too expensive to you, but Sam didn't seem worried or angry, he simply helped you pick out a couple different outfits, reassuring you that you deserved new clothing and that he had no problem buying them. One outfit was dark wash jeans and a red blouse, and for the other he picked out a nice black dress for you, buying a small assortment of thongs and shoes to accompany them. Sam let Donna pick something for herself since she had been good and then led the two of you up to pay after you were finished in the dressing room.  

 

Once you were home, Donna drug you with her to their room and the two of you began getting ready for the big night. You asked her all sorts of questions about Chuck: Is he really nice? Are you sure he'd want me? What if he decides he doesn't like me? Have you ever seen him drunk? She was happy to answer all of them, "Master Chuck never drank much, he usually just had a glass or two of scotch after dinner, plus I just know he'll like you... and yes, he really is nice. When I had my period, I had really bad cramps once so he actually gave me the day off. He just let me sleep and watch TV."

 

Your eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

 

"You betcha."

 

"He didn't get mad at you?"

 

"No..." She wilted, feeling sorry that you had to even think that, and sat beside you, hugging you. "Honey, most Masters don't get mad at you for having your period, they know it's just something that comes with having a female slave."

 

Sam knocked on the open door's frame, interrupting the conversation. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll allow you both to wear makeup tonight, and Sweetheart will you let her wear one of your necklace collars, please?"

 

"Yes, Sir." She stood from her spot on the bed and moved to stand in front of Sam, he bent down to kiss her and smacked her ass playfully when she turned away. She giggled and took her makeup box from the closet, sitting beside you on the bed and positioning you to face her. "Chuck likes dark lipstick, he thinks it looks nice against fair skin." She handed you foundation and powder that matched your skin tone. Luckily for you, you both had the same skin tone, so the makeup was already on hand. Then she did your eyeliner and mascara, letting you apply the dark, wine colored lipstick to yourself.

 

You had never been allowed to wear lipstick before, but you liked the way it looked, you could see where Chuck was coming from.  

 

Sam came back from his shower and walked in with only a towel covering his manhood, letting it drop so he could dress. He put on a nice pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt and black jacket, leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Donna wore a red dress and you wore the black dress Sam had bought, pairing it with a black-crystal slave necklace Donna let you borrow.

 

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and you felt like your stomach was in your throat. Sam calmed you a little and opened the door, greeting Chuck with a hug, "Good to see you again."

 

"Good to see you too. And good to see you too, Donna, it's been awhile Sweetie." He opened his arms for her to hug him and she obliged once Sam nodded his permission.

 

"Hello, Master Chuck. It has been awhile."  

 

He rubbed her back, "Have you been obeying, Sam?"

 

"She has, she's gone almost four months without being punished."

 

"Good girl." Chuck praised, kissing her forehead. He pulled away from the hug and his eyes found you. You briefly made eye contact and looked down, not wanting to anger him. "Hi... You must be Y/N."

 

"Yes, Sir." You shifted nervously and Sam silently instructed Donna to move from in between the two of you, and over next to him. Chuck approached you as if you were a frightened animal, but in all honesty you kind of were. He stopped a couple feet in front of you, and you flicked your eyes up quickly between him and the floor.  

 

He looked to Sam, "What have you been calling her?"

 

"Just Honey and her name."  

 

Chuck nodded, "May I step closer, honey?" You were shocked that a master would ask for a slave's permission, but nodded nonetheless. He stepped forward, just inches from you "Thank you... May I touch you?" You nodded again and he took your chin in between his thumb and index finger, lifting your head to look in your eyes, but you closed them tight, worried he would backhand you for looking at him. "You're very beautiful."

 

"T--Thank you, Sir... Master never told me that before."

 

"Sam told me about him. I hope you know that most Masters aren't like that."

 

"I'm slowly learning, Sir. Master Sam has been very kind to me, he even gave me my own bed."

 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He slowly reached out to stroke your hair, giving you plenty of time to pull away if you were uncomfortable, but you stayed still, allowing him to caress you and it felt nice. He was pleased when he felt you lean into his touch. Chuck smiled, causing a good type of flutter in your stomach, and turned to Sam. "Should we get going?"

 

"Yeah, I think we're all ready." Sam laced an arm around Donna and led her to the car, watching you from the corner of his eye.  

 

"May I?" Chuck held up his arm for you to take and you took it cautiously, letting him escort you to the car. You and Donna sat in the backseat while the men took the front, with Sam driving.

 

When you arrived at the restaurant, the four of were seated at a table Chuck had reserved. He pulled out your chair and motioned for you to sit down, taking a seat across from you while Sam sat across from Donna, and Chuck ordered drinks. "Two scotches for us, please, and two chardonnays for the girls... So Y/N, how long have you been in the lifestyle?"

 

"One and a half years, Sir."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, that's a long time to go through what you did... Did you ever have formal training?"

 

"No, Sir, only what Master taught me."

 

"We took her in about three weeks ago, I walked in on him abusing her." Sam confessed. "I've been trying to make her feel as comfortable as I could ever since."

 

The waiter returned, setting the drinks in front of their respective recipients, and Chuck thanked him as he turned to leave. "Would you ever consider taking another master? Not necessarily any time soon, of course."

 

"I would like to, Sir, but I just--I'm really scared." Donna put her arm around you to comfort you and you rested you head on hers.  

 

Chuck smiled, "I'm glad to see you and Donna are close. She always was the first one to comfort the other girls if they needed a friend."

 

"Other girls, Sir?" Sam wanted to give you to a man that had multiple slaves? At least it would be less attention directed to you.

 

"Not anymore, I used to train up to four or five women at a time. But now I just want to settle down with a slave of my own, none of the girls I was training ever really captured my eye, except for Donna, but I knew she'd thrive having Sam as a Master."

 

"Oh." You responded quietly, letting your fingertips dance along the edge of your wine glass. When the waiter returned, he took your order and promptly left again, leaving you to hope Chuck was done with his questioning for now. Sam and Chuck chatted idly with Donna, letting you relish in the comfort of not being the center of attention.

 

When the food came you politely ate your chicken Caesar salad, though you wanted to inhale the delicious creation, and sipped the rest of your wine, you and Donna listening, and occasionally laughing, while the men told each other stories. Everyone was glad to see you smile.

 

When the night was finished and you were back to your temporary home, you were pleasantly surprised at how you felt. You liked Chuck, and you were considering taking him up on the offer of taking you in as his own. Then again, that was him in public, with Sam watching, your heart sank when you thought of how he could change once you were alone with him.  

 

Sam noticed your shift in mood and called you over to sit on his lap. "Come here, Honey." He cooed, motioning for you to duck down a bit in order for him to remove your necklace, and set it on the table. "What's the matter?"

 

"I'm worried because I liked Master Chuck, Sir."

 

"You're worried he'll hurt you?" You nodded, "Honey, I promise you, Chuck is one of the best masters a girl could find. He doesn't believe in extreme punishments, and he barely ever uses physical punishment in general. He operates on the belief that a slave will perform better out of love than fear, he wants his girls to serve him because they love him and he teaches that to every master he gives a girl too... He taught me that with Donna." Sam smiled, reaching up to rub your cheek with his thumb.

 

"Do you think he would want to see me again, Sir?"

 

"I know he does, so I asked him to come over tomorrow and watch the game. I think it would be good for you, help make you more comfortable with him. It'll give you a little more experience with him, before you're ever alone with him. Does that sound okay?"

 

A genuine smile broke out and you nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

 

"Hey, we got a real smile from her." He grinned, pulling you to his chest for a hug.


	3. Football and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck visits for the football game, helping the two of you get a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Not much to say with this chapter, so enjoy :)

* * *

 

You were the first one to wake up the next morning and you felt a twinge of excitement when you realized that Chuck would be coming back. You were surprised that he won you over so quickly, you had been hurt a lot, but you still desperately wanted to serve again. You wanted someone that could show you what being a slave could really feel like, you wanted someone that would treasure you the way Master Sam treasured Donna.

 

Sam knocked on your door and you opened it, greeting him with a bright smile, still avoiding his eyes. "Good Morning, Sir."

 

"Good Morning, Honey. Somebody's happy today."  

 

"I'm looking forward to Master Chuck visiting, Sir." You blushed. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry, it's good that you're excited... Can I show you something?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

He took out his phone and opened his message thread with Chuck, to let you read over the texts. When he tried to hand you the phone you pulled your hands away, looking down. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice, one you would use with a small child.

 

"Not allowed to touch it." You started getting teary eyed and he cautiously reached out to put his arm around you, slipping the phone back into his pocket, and sitting you on your bed to hold you. "I don't want get hurt." You whimpered.

 

"Honey, I promise, no one is gonna hurt you for touching my cell phone. Did he hurt you when you touched his phone?"

 

You nodded, "Master was so mad at me. One night he got a text message and the phone was on his nightstand while I was cleaning his room." You paused taking a ragged breath, wiping at your eyes. " I was just trying to be good... I wanted to help. I thought maybe if I brought him his phone he would tell me I was a good girl." You broke down sobbing and Sam placed a hand at the back of your head, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. "Master beat me, when he saw his phone in my hand he was furious. He yelled at me and he kept hitting me even after I fell from him backhanding me. I covered my head and I begged him to stop, but that made him even more mad... He threw his phone at me and it hit my cheek."  

 

Sam reached up gently to run his finger along your cheekbone, tracing out the light scar that resided there. "Is that what this is from?"

 

"Yes, Sir... Master's phone case had a really sharp edge on one corner and it cut me."

 

Sam was trying desperately to ignore the pounding of his heart, and the adrenaline coursing his veins. He wanted to murder the bastard with his bare hands, but he knew he had to hide it from his voice and body language, or he'd risk scaring you more. "What did he do after that?"

 

"He picked up his phone and kicked me in the ribs, then he slammed the front door and left. I think he went to a bar... He smelled like liquor when he came home."

 

Sam didn't even know how to process what you'd just told him. He ran his free hand through his hair, and pulled you closer with the other. "I'm so sorry I didn't get you out sooner, I should've known. I promise that I will never hurt you like that, and neither will Master Chuck, we want to protect you. We love you."

 

"You do?"

 

"Of course, Honey... I really think you should see the messages Chuck sent me." You shied away from his phone when he pulled it out of his pocket again, but didn't pull away completely. "Would it be better if I held the phone like when I showed you Chuck's picture, and you can just read it?" You nodded.  

 

Sam unlocked his phone letting you see the passcode and everything, then reopened his conversation thread with Chuck's name. Chuck told him that he had a good time with you and that he could see you blossoming into the perfect slave with some gentle retraining. He told Sam he definitely wanted to get to know you better and that's when Sam invited him to watch the football game at noon.

 

You were led out to the kitchen and asked if you could begin preparing Sam's coffee, and he nodded 'yes'. "Sir?"

 

"Yes, Honey?"

 

"May I ask where Donna is, Sir?"

 

"She's sleeping still, I kept her up late so I told her she could turn off her alarm." You thanked him for the answer and poured a cup of coffee, kneeling beside him on the floor. "Honey, you can sit in a chair."

 

"Oh, thank you, Sir." You had never been allowed to sit at the table with your previous master, and old habits were proving hard to kick. You took the seat beside Sam and he turned to look at you with a gentle smile.

 

"How would you feel if today you were dressed... Like a slave?"

 

"How do you mean, Sir?"

 

"Would you be comfortable wearing just a collar and having your hair in a bun? If not, that's perfectly okay, you can wear a dress or your jeans and shirt I bought yesterday."

 

"But... What if-- I don't want Master Chuck to see my scars. What if it makes him not want me?"

 

"Honey, Master Chuck knows what happened to you and he knows how much you've survived. Your marks are almost gone, and your scars are starting to lighten since you started using that cream... He won't think you're any less beautiful."

 

"Do you really think Master Chuck wouldn’t mind if I wore regular clothes, Sir?"

 

"I think he would like seeing you either way."

 

"May I try wearing slave clothes, Sir? Instead of being naked or fully clothed."

 

"Of course, Honey. You can pick something from Donna's clothes."

 

"Thank you, Sir."  

 

When Donna emerged from their room wearing only her collar, as was normal when they were home, Sam kissed her tenderly and brushed her medium-length hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart, Chuck should be here in about and hour and a half. Can you help Y/N pick a corset to match one of the thongs I bought her... And both of you please put your hair up before you start cooking."

 

You both echoed a "Yes, Sir." And Donna led you off to dress you. She took off your robe and looked you over, glancing through the small pile of thongs you had.  

 

"I think I know just the one." She beamed, darting to the closet and pulling out a black lace overbust corset, pairing it with a matching black thong. "Master Chuck will love this."

 

"Thank you for helping me."

 

"We're slave sisters, it's our job to help each other." She shrugged, pulling you into a hug.

 

After getting dressed, you glanced at the clock seeing there was an hour left, and she followed your line of sight. "We should get our hair up and start cooking." You helped each other wrap a perfect bun and left to start cooking.

 

"What exactly do you cook for a football game?"

 

"Chili cheese dip, hot wings, chips and guacamole... I'll start on the wings and dip, if you wanna make the guacamole." She pulled a slip of paper from the drawer and handed it to you. "This is Master's recipe, it tastes so good. Everything should be in the fridge."

 

Sam strolled into the kitchen with a grin, "Look at you girls." He looked the two of you up and down, smirking when he looked Donna over. He came up to you, lightly running his hand along the corset. "You picked a good one, Sweetheart. Chuck will definitely like it."

 

"Thank You, Sir." She chirped, turning back to the chicken she was working on.

 

"Do you feel comfortable in it, Honey?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for letting me wear clothes."

 

"You're welcome." He pecked a small kiss on your forehead and left the two of you to your cooking.

 

When Chuck arrived, you and Donna were posed perfectly by the door to greet him. He smiled at Donna and his eyes locked on you. "Hello, Y/N. Wow... You look _amazing_ in that corset." He spoke quietly and his eyes gleamed with pure arousal, a look you'd never gotten from a Master.

 

"Hello, Master Chuck. Thank you, I'm glad it pleases you, Sir."

 

"Girls, go bring the food out, please. Sweetheart, you'll be tending to me and Y/N you'll be tending to Chuck." You blushed, glancing over to Chuck and smiling before following Donna to the kitchen.

 

"She's getting better?" Chuck inquired, watching your beautifully rounded ass as you pranced off behind Donna.  

 

"Yeah." Sam smiled, the expression fading a bit when he thought of the phone incident. "This morning she even told me that she was excited for you to come back today, but after that I tried to hand her my phone to let her read the texts you sent me and she had a little relapse, she broke down crying and told me about how her old master beat her for touching his phone and then threw the damn thing at her, that's how she got the scar on her cheek."

 

That instantly fired Chuck up the way it had Sam, he shook his head. "How can people abuse their submissive like that? Our job is to guide them and help them grow, I just can’t understand." The men sat down and Sam nodded his agreement, cracking open a new bottle of whiskey,  

 

"Want one?"

 

"No thanks, I'll take a beer if you have one though."

 

Sam laughed, "I always have beer, Dude... Call for Y/N."

 

"Y/N, could you come here, Honey." Chuck called out, and your eyes shot up to Donna who nodded for you to go. You timidly made your way to the view of the men and stood still with your head bowed and your posture straight. "Could you get me a beer, please?"

 

"Of course, Sir." You hurried to the kitchen, cracking open a beer and taking it to Chuck, kneeling at his side. "May I bring you anything else, Sir?"

 

Chuck turned to Sam "Do the girls have sitting cushions?"

 

"Yeah, they should be next to you. Hers is the blue one."

 

Chuck peered over the arm of the chair and moved your cushion by his feet. "You can keep me company, if you'd like to."

 

"Thank you, Sir." You crawled onto the cushion, trying to do so quickly and quietly. Once seated, you sat centimeters from his leg. He reached out to stroke your hair and you let him, flinching minutely before leaning into his touch like you did last night.

 

"So good, Babygirl."

 

As the football game went on, you stayed on your cushion by Chuck's feet and Donna sat on Sam's lap, the two of you only moving when you had to fetch something or when you needed to use the restroom. When the game was beginning to near its end, Chuck tapped your shoulder and you looked up to him with doe eyes, though still not making eye contact. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "Would you like to sit on my lap? You can say no, I won't be angry with you."

 

"I-- I think I'd like to try, Sir." He helped you to your feet and Sam watched from the corner of his eye, glancing between you and Donna to see her expression while she watched. He held your hand and eased you onto his lap, resting his arm against your back. Your heart pounded and you were waiting for him to hurt you at any second. You prayed that Sam would protect you this time like he did last time but you saw that Chuck was smiling. So far he seemed pleased with you and you wanted to keep it that way, so you stayed stock still on his lap while he watched the game.

 

"You can relax, Honey, I won't hurt you. I promise." He placed his hands gently on your upper arms and helped you lean back against his chest. "There, is that okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Your neck became sore after a minute of holding your head up so you took a chance and let your head rest against his shoulder. He kissed your cheek and rubbed your thigh, praising you.

 

"Such a good girl, you're so perfect, Y/N."

 

Instinct told you that you should respond but you didn't know what to say, so you opted for bowing your head with a timid smile, hoping it was enough. He seemed pleased with you still and you let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding.

 

Maybe he was different, after all, no one had ever called you perfect...


	4. Old Wounds Heal Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam invites everyone out to dinner, and Chuck gets a glimpse at just how much you've suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This one is just a hint more sad, in my opinion, but Chuck is there to make it all better <3 :)

* * *

 

After a week of Chuck visiting every day and getting to know you more, you were beginning to feel genuinely comfortable with him. Sam took the three of you out to dinner and Chuck paid for your food. You thanked him and let him hold you close to his side as he walked you back to the cars. "Wanna go back to my house? Have a drink or two." Sam offered.

 

"Sure... Would you want to ride back with me?" Chuck asked, "You can say no."

 

You looked at Sam and Donna for their reactions and both of their expressions told you to go for it. "Yes. Please, Sir."

 

"Great." He smiled, leading you around to the passenger's side and opening your door for you. You were surprised that he would let you sit in the front seat, much less hold the door for you. Your last master told you slaves  belonged in the back, you had just thought Donna was a special circumstance.  

 

"Um, Sir?" You asked when he joined you in the car.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"May I ask you a question?"

 

"Honey, you can just ask me. You don't need to ask permission."

 

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, Sir. I was just curious, my last master told me that slaves weren't allowed in the front seat. Is that not true?"

 

Chuck clenched his jaw,forcing himself to relax before you could see. Masters with that mindset pissed him off faster than anything else. "No, that's not true. Slaves aren't something that should be shoved in the back like you're ashamed of them. The only reason you and Donna sat in the back seat a few days ago was because there weren't anymore seats up front... If you decide you want to become mine, you'll always sit in the front unless there's another master, of course." He held out his hand for you to take and you accepted it. He smiled and brought your hand up to his lips to kiss it. "Thank you for giving me a chance, you're a strong woman."

 

"You're welcome, Sir, thank you for giving me a chance. I want to serve again, I'm just afraid that..." Your voice trailed off but Chuck understood what you meant.

 

"Afraid that behind closed doors the new Master will be as cruel as the old one."

 

"Yes, Sir. But please don't be angry, I'm not just scared with you, I'm still scared with Master Sam too."

 

"I'm not angry, Honey, it's normal to show the after effects of being abused. I'd like to keep seeing you though, working with you to show you that no real master is like that. I wish I could undo what he did."

 

"Maybe you can, eventually, Sir." You shrugged. "I think once I'm around you more, if I behave enough to not get punished, I'll be less skittish."

 

"I will not punish you, Sweetheart, I'll only correct you verbally for now. I hope you can learn to trust again, the loyalty and love of a submissive is one of the most rewarding things a dominant can experience."

 

"No one ever talked to me like that before. You make me sound special, instead of--" You gasped, "Sir, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I've been speaking with permission." You tried to get away from him and make yourself as small as you could, cowering by the door. He pulled into Sam's driveway and quickly killed the engine.

 

"No, no, no, Y/N you're okay. We were having a discussion, it's okay. It was good that you were talking and communicating with me, you should feel comfortable around your Master. You may not always be permitted to speak without direct permission but this time you were. I promise I won't hurt you and neither will Sam. Can you look me in the eyes sweetheart?"

 

You started whimpering and teared up, your eyes zoning out as you shook your head. "No, no, no, no ,no, I don't wanna get hit. I'm a good whore, I promise." You pleaded slipping back into old habits. "I'll be a good whore."

 

You covered your eyes and shielded the side of your face. Chuck's heart sank when heard those words, he knew that you saying that broke into a whole new category of abuse you'd endured. He got out of the car and made his way to your side, you watched him with eyes like a deer in headlights and he held his hand up. "Can I open the door sweetheart. I just wanna talk, is that okay?" You nodded, too terrified to say no. "Thank you." He knelt down in front of you and slowly reached out to stroke your hair and calm you. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you... Can you tell me why you didn't want to look in my eyes."

 

"Because you're a Master."

 

"But when I ask you to do something that means it's okay, why did you say no?"

 

"My last Master would get me too finally look in his eyes, and trust him that it was okay, and then he'd beat me." Your tears slid silently down your cheeks and Chuck tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs. "He would tell me that bad whores didn't deserve to look in Master's eyes. But I was good, I promise, I tried so hard. I tried to be good." You broke down, letting out every pain and insecurity in the form of tears, and Chuck instinctually pulled you into his arms, comforting you like a Master should.

 

Sam and Donna watched from the living room window and she looked up to him, "Sir, is she okay?"

 

"She'll be okay, Sweetheart. If Chuck doesn't make her feel better soon, I'll go out."

 

"Thank you, Sir.... I really want her to like him, Master Chuck would be good to her."

 

"I know, Sweetheart, I want her to also. She's warming up to him, but it might take awhile, she'll be okay... Why don't you go change out of your clothes and put on your house collar. I'll keep watching them." He kissed her and ran his hand down her back nudging her off towards their bedroom.

 

Out in the car, Chuck had slowly but surely gotten you to calm down. "Master Chuck?"

 

"Yes, Honey?"

 

"Would-- Do you think... Nevermind, Sir."

 

"Honey, you can ask me anything."

 

"Do you think Master Sam would let you stay the night?"

 

"I think he would. Just let me talk to him." He kissed your forehead, drying your eyes one last time. "Do you wanna go inside yet?"

 

"Yes, please." He helped you from the car, leading you up the walk with his arm around you. When you walked in Donna shot up from her chair, darting over to you but remembering her place before she touched you. You both looked to Chuck for permission and he nodded, letting Donna take you to sit on the couch.  

 

"Sweetheart, why don't you and Y/N go to the kitchen for a little bit. I'll call you when you can come out."

 

"Yes, Sir." She led you into the kitchen and you sat across from each other while you waited.  

 

"What happened?" Sam asked, motioning for Chuck to sit on the couch.

 

"She got scared." Chuck ran his hands over his face, rubbing his beard pensively. "She broke... Or reverted back to a break."

 

"She what?" Sam's face turned a light shade of pale and he sat up straighter.  

 

"She's fine now, but her last master-- that asshole. He fucking broke her, she wouldn't look in my eyes and when I asked her why she said that she was a good whore and that she didn't wanna get hit. It broke my heart, Sam... I just wanna protect her, I just met her and all I want is to protect her."

 

"Because you're a _real_ master, Chuck. You got her calmed down quick, whether she broke or not. You're good for her."

 

Chuck nodded, "I'm glad you think so... She asked if you'd let me stay the night."  

 

"She wants you to stay? Yeah, of course, as long as she's comfortable with it. You can stay in the guest room with her... But since she's in my care, she's technically my slave." Chuck nodded, knowing Sam would some conditions. "I don't want you having sex with her yet, I think she still needs time."  

"I wasn't even thinking of having sex with her. The second she felt overwhelmed I was gonna offer to sleep on your couch."

 

"Sounds good. Girls? You can come back in now." Sam called, and you and Donna crept in, keeping your head bowed. "Honey, Master Chuck said you asked if he could stay tonight?"

 

"I did, Master Sam. I'm sorry, Sir."

 

"Don't be sorry, I think it would be a good thing for him to stay."

 

"Really? Thank you, Sir."

 

Chuck smiled at your excitement, he was relieved that you bounced back from your episode in the car and were eager again. "The moment you feel uncomfortable I need you to let me know. I can move to the couch, that way I can be here but you won't be scared."

 

"Thank you, Master Chuck."


	5. A Stroke of Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Chuck share a bed together for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is kind of a short one, but there will be another one up tomorrow to get me back on schedule with this fic :)

* * *

 

Donna was curled into Sam's side, drifting to sleep to the sound of the movie, and you were seated on the floor next to Chuck with your head resting on his lap. He got up to use the restroom and when he came back, he knelt in front of you and ran his thumb along your jawline. "Do you wanna try going to sleep?"

 

"Only if you're ready, Sir."

 

He stood up, offering you his hand to help you to your feet, and the two of you bid Sam goodnight. You giggled when you saw Donna passed out against him, and he lifted her into his arms, bridal style. "I guess I'd better get her to bed too... Goodnight Y/N, be good and listen to Chuck. And Chuck, don't push her to far."

 

"You know I won't. I'll take care of her." He eased his arm around your shoulders and led you towards your room, closing the door behind you. "What side would you like me to sleep on?"  

 

You looked at him blankly, "I don't understand, Sir?"

 

"What don't you understand, Honey?"

 

"Why--Why does it matter what side you sleep on?"

 

"I just thought you would want to sleep on a specific side, most people have one side they prefer over the other."

 

"I suppose I like the left side more."

 

"Then I'll sleep on the right."  

 

"But Sir, I still don't understand. Why does it matter what I like if you'll be the only one in the bed?"

 

"What do you mean I'll be the only one in the bed?" He sat you down beside him and kissed your forehead.

 

"Master told me that I didn't deserve to sleep in his bed and that bad whores didn't even deserve a pillow. I assumed since you were staying in here with me I would sleep on the floor... Please, may I be allowed to use a pillow just this once, Sir?"

 

"Oh, Y/N." He pulled you tightly in his arms, holding your head to his chest with a flat palm. "Honey, I would never make you sleep on the floor unless it was a punishment, even then I'd give you a pillow and a warm blanket." He lifted your face to look in your eyes and this time you met his gaze. "When I was younger, my mentor taught me that: a _real_ master knows that his slave is his greatest treasure and that the gift of her servitude is the highest honor he can receive. I know you aren't officially mine, but I hope I can prove myself to you. You're the most beautiful slave I've ever seen."

 

A dark blush flooded your cheeks and you bowed your head. "Thank you, Sir... I've never had a Master talk to me as nicely as you and Master Sam do."

 

"Everything I said is true." He ran his fingers through your hair and it felt so good that you nearly moaned. "Why don't we get you ready for bed?"

 

"Yes, Sir... What would you like me to wear?"

 

"Do you have a nightgown?"

 

"No, Sir. I usually sleep naked since I'm alone."

 

"Oh." He ran his hands over his face thinking for a minute and got an idea. "How would you feel about sleeping in my shirt? I'll have boxers on and you can have something more comfortable to sleep in than your clothes."

 

"Thank you, Sir." You stood up and he followed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and handing it to you. You hesitated for a second and he massaged your arm.

 

"Everything will be okay, you can go change in the bathroom if you want." You shook your head, wanting to work up the courage to dress in front of him. Reaching up, you slowly pulled your shirt over your head and unsnapped your bra. Standing mostly exposed in front of him, you took a deep breath and let your bra straps fall down your arms, revealing your soft, full breasts. Hesitantly you looked up at him, gauging his reaction and he looked pleased. His eyes were fixed firmly on your chest and he smirked, nodding minutely. "You're so beautiful."  

 

"Thank you, Sir." You slowly pulled his shirt on, buttoned the lower three buttons.

 

Chuck stripped of everything but his boxers, climbing onto the bed and covering up, holding his hand out to you. You took it with a timid smile and joined him under the covers, letting him lay close to you. "Can I put my arm around you?"

 

"Yes, Sir." He laced an arm under your shoulder and laid on his side to face you, smiling as he reached up to stroke your cheek.  

 

"You still doing okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." You nestled down into his arms a little further making a perfect nest. "Sir? I know Master Sam said no sex, but is there another way I could serve you before I go to sleep?"

 

"No, Honey, you can go to sleep. But you're such a good girl for asking." He kissed your head, and caressed your hair until you fell asleep.

  



	6. Master Chuck's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck invites you to his house, with Master Sam and Donna accompanying of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not much happens in this chapter, so I might post seven today too... Also, yes, they watch a documentary together lol. I'm a huge history and true crime buff like Sam. Enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

The next morning, you woke up to find yourself wrapped around Chuck with your leg draped over his and his hand on your thigh. Worried he didn't want you on him like that, you tried to slowly unwind your limbs from his but you failed at not waking him. When he moved you froze, watching in fear at how he'd react. Chuck's handsome blue eyes opened and in the early sunlight they looked even more amazing. He smiled, running his hand up and down your leg. "Good morning, Honey."

 

"Good morning, Sir. I'm so sorry I ended up like this, I didn't mean to. Please, don't be angry with me." You whispered, hoping he wouldn't hurt you.

 

"Ended up like what?" He brushed his thumb along your jaw, petting you tenderly.

 

"With my leg over yours, Sir, and my head against your chest."

 

"Don't be sorry... Us sleeping like that is a good thing, it means you're getting more comfortable with me. Plus, Y/N, it's been awhile since I've had anyone to train or to sub for me, the contact felt nice."

 

"Oh, I'm glad, Sir... It felt really nice to me too."

 

The two of you laid silently holding each other for awhile, and you fell back to sleep against his warm chest. Sam knocked quietly on the door and snuck in the room. Chuck motioned to you, fast asleep in his arms, and Sam beamed. "She's getting better." He whispered, kneeling down beside the bed, so he could talk without waking you.

 

"She got undressed in front of me last night, and this morning I woke up with her head on my chest and she had her leg resting on mine." Chuck reached up to pet your hair, and couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips. "She's perfect."

 

"I'm glad you think so... I just came in to tell you Donna was cooking breakfast, if you two want any."

 

"We'll be out in a bit, lemme wake her up and get dressed." Sam nodded and left the room as quietly as he'd entered. "Y/N, Honey, Donna's making breakfast." You stirred a little and yawned, registering the feel of his fingers along your spine.

 

"I fell asleep again?"  

 

"Mmm Hmm, did you wanna go get some breakfast? Sam and Donna are in the kitchen."

 

"Will you come too, Sir?"

 

"Yeah, do you wanna keep wearing my shirt? I can just throw on my pants and tee shirt."

 

"Yes please, Sir." He slowly leaned in to kiss your lips and you let him, savoring the feel of his soft lips against yours. When he pulled away, he saw your bright smile and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth.

 

"It's cute when you do that." He smirked, massaging his thumb across your cheek, before getting out of bed, pulling on his pants and tee shirt. You got up, and pulled your hair into a bun, looking yourself over in the mirror.  

 

"Master Chuck?"

 

"Yes, Honey?"

 

"Do you think Master Sam will be upset that I'm wearing clothes?" You asked, turning towards him and toying with the bottom hem of his shirt.  

 

"No, I think he'll be happy to see you in my shirt." He led you out to the kitchen and Donna grinned happily when she saw you in Chuck's shirt, getting Master Sam's attention so he could turn and see you. When Sam processed that it was Chuck's shirt, he shared in Donna's reaction.  

 

"Morning, I see last night went well." He poured himself a cup of coffee and took his seat at the head of the table. "Did you do okay, Y/N?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Master Chuck let me sleep in his shirt so I could feel more comfortable."

 

"She was perfect." Chuck kissed your cheek and sat across from Sam at the table, lightly holding your arm and guiding you to sit on his lap.

 

"Master Chuck, Sir?" Donna asked, taking a cup from the cabinet.

 

"Yes, Sweetheart?"  

 

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Sir?"

 

"Hmm." Chuck rubbed little circles on your hip, kissing your shoulder, "Would you want to get me a cup of coffee, Honey?"

 

"May I, Sir?"

 

"Only if you want to." You nodded with a smile, "I take it three quarters coffee, with one quarter creamer."  

 

"Yes, Sir." Donna handed you a coffee mug and grinned, nudging your arm excitedly and whispering.

 

"Master Chuck really likes you. You two are so cute together." She gave you a quick one arm hug and turned to take Sam his food.

 

"So Chuck, do you have anything planned for today?"

 

"Not really, I was just gonna go home and watch this documentary that was coming on. Do you have something planned?"

 

Sam saw you perk up when Chuck mentioned a documentary and got an idea, "What kind of documentary?"

 

"Oh, it's a history documentary about the similarities between the Lincoln assassination and the J.F.K assassination. I thought it looked kinda interesting."

 

You were entranced as Chuck spoke, and Sam sipped his coffee, a smirk toying at the corner of his mouth. "What do you think, Y/N? That sounds kind of interesting."

 

"Yes, Sir. I remember studying it in high school."

 

Chuck locked eyes with Sam and he nodded towards you, trying to prompt Chuck to ask you the question. He cleared his throat, "Um, Y/N... Would you want to watch it with me?"

 

"At your house, Sir?"

 

"If you would be comfortable with it, if not maybe Master Sam will let us watch it here."

 

Sam stood from the table asking Chuck to join him in the hallway, and leaving you and Donna alone. "So, did Master Chuck sleep naked with you last night?"

 

"No, he let me wear his button up shirt while he slept in his boxers."

 

"Well, between you and me, Master Chuck is amazing once you're allowed to service him... But don't get me wrong, I definitely love my master more, I just wanted to give you another thing to look forward to."

 

Just as you were going to speak, Sam and Chuck returned and Sam placed a hand on your shoulder, kneeling down beside you. "Y/N, Honey, how would you feel if you went with Master Chuck to watch the documentary at his house, and then Donna and I would be in Chuck's playroom. Would you be comfortable with that? If you needed us, we could be right there for you, and so could Master Chuck."

 

"Promise, Sir?"

 

"Of course, Honey."  

 

"Don't worry, all we'd do is watch the documentary, we wouldn't have sex and you wouldn't be required to service me."

 

"I'd like to try, Sir." You spoke timidly, your gaze drifting upwards as you looked to Chuck with big doe eyes.


	7. Snuggles and Crime Documentaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here we go! A bit of fluff and cuteness to make up for a boring chapter six lol :)

* * *

 

Chuck gifted you a gentle kiss, and said goodbye to Sam and Donna. The documentary started in about an hour and a half and Chuck wanted to get home before the three of you arrived so he could clean up a little. There was paperwork everywhere and he didn't want you to be overwhelmed when you first saw everything.

 

Sam had you shower and shave, then he picked out some black lace and mesh lingerie for you to wear. The material felt soft against your skin and the front curved low on your breasts, Sam paired it with a thin gold collar and kissed your cheek as you looked yourself over in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Honey."

 

"Thank you, Sir. I hope Master Chuck will like it."

 

"Don't worry, he will." Sam reassured with a chuckle, "His favorite colors are black, red, and gold. He thinks they accentuate a woman's sensuality."

 

"I-- I thought we weren't having sex today, Sir?"

 

"You aren't, Masters just like to see their girl's body, or the slave-they're-interested-in's body." He noticed you slipping back into nervousness, "Hey... Don't worry, Donna and I will be there just a couple doors down if it gets to be too much."

 

"Thank you, Sir."

 

About ten minutes before the show came on, Sam pulled up in front of a somewhat larger blue house. It was two stories, had a perfectly manicured lawn, and Master Chuck's car sat in the driveway beside Sam's. The front door opened and Chuck stepped out, smiling and giving a small wave when he saw you, his eyes glossing over once he saw what you were wearing. You and Donna walked in your proper places behind Sam as he headed up the walk to Chuck's front door. When you reached the threshold to Chuck's house, you stalled, glancing around inside first and flinching a little when he extended his hand to you a bit too quickly.

 

"It's okay, Honey." He cooed, watching you take a deep breath before taking his hand. "Such a good girl, Y/N, do you want to come inside?"

 

"Yes please, Sir." He placed a hand at your back and led you into the house. The living room was dark, with only a little table lamp that was on by the couch and the light from the TV. Sam was nowhere in sight and you battled with the panic that was starting to set over you. "Sir, where is Master Sam?"

 

"It's okay, he's just getting Donna set up in the playroom and then he'll come make sure you're okay before he leaves us alone... Would you like a tour of the house?"

 

"Yes, Sir." He slipped an arm around your waist, feeling the soft material under his fingers, and took you in the direction of the first door. "Here's the laundry room, nothing too special, then we have the bathroom. This is the one that guests and slaves use. If you decide you'd like to be my slave, we can go to the store and you can pick out stuff to decorate it, if you want." He shrugged, making note of your smile when he said that. "Down here by the stairs is the coat closet and the playroom, I won't show you that yet, plus Sam and Donna are in there."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Yeah?" Chuck stopped walking, analyzing your expression, "You can ask me if you have a question, that's why I'm showing you all of this." He didn't sound annoyed or angry, that was a plus, but you didn't want to press your luck.  

 

"I was just curious what you had in your playroom, Sir. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry, Honey, I have a sex swing and a table that's about waist high, and I have an exam chair. Then I have some leashes, and bondage stuff, and a lot of toys."

 

"Would--Would you tie me up, Sir?" Your voice shook and he saw your breathing become more labored.

 

"No, no, no." He turned to face you, gently gripping your shoulders, "Honey, I need you to look at me... Please." You looked up just enough so you could see his face but you weren't making eye contact. "Honey, I need you to look me in the eye, I won't hurt you, I promise."

 

"Can't, Sir, I'm a good wh--"  

 

"Hey, no, none of that, Honey. You can look in my eyes. Remember, if I tell you it's okay, it's okay... You're such a good girl." He held up a hand and fanned his fingers out, "Can you lace your fingers with mine?" You reached up, shaking, and let your fingers rest between his. Chuck slowly held your hand, gently keeping your fingers in place. "I need you to look me in the eye, Honey?" You ventured your eyes upward, locking them with his bright blue ones. "This," He started, looking down to your linked hands, then back to your eyes, "This is my promise to you, Y/N, that I would never do anything without your consent. Forcing your slave to do sexual things just to please yourself is not what being a master is about. I want to help you grow and learn how much more you can get from being a slave... From being mine." He shrugged his shoulders giving you a small smile, and was relieved when you smiled back. "I don't want to ever hurt you on accident, so if you do want to stay, you would need to be one-hundred percent open and honest with me."

 

"Yes, Sir." He kissed your forehead and continued the tour, taking you upstairs and showing you his room, and smaller room beside it.

 

"This is the room I usually let my slaves, pets, and submissives sleep in when I have more than one, don't pay attention to the cages in the corner. Those will _never_ be used on you, unless you want, they're for training pets." You nodded, letting him lead you to the next door. "And this... Would be our room." He pressed you inside with a guiding hand at your back. "What do you think?"

 

The room was stunning. Dark hardwood lined the floor, and the curtains were a deep red. The bed was easily the largest you'd ever seen, even bigger than Master Sam's, and it had a beautiful iron headboard with gold roses. Your last Master's bed didn't even have a frame, it was just a mattress and box spring that he had laying on the floor. Chuck's room had beautiful lamps on both side tables and a large flat screen TV next to a bookcase on the wall in front of the bed. "It's beautiful, Master Chuck... May I ask where I would sleep, Sir?" You asked noticing a red Victorian style loveseat on one side.

 

"You would sleep in the bed, with me." He stated, a hint of question to his voice, "Just like last night."  

 

"Oh," you blushed, "I forgot you said that your slave would sleep with you... I'm sorry, Sir, I'm just still not used to having masters be so nice to me."

 

"It's okay, we'd get you feeling at home soon enough." He checked his watch, rubbing small circles on your spine with his thumb. "We should go downstairs, the show's gonna start soon. Unless you want to watch it up here?"

 

"Um, may we watch it downstairs, that way we're closer to Master Sam, just in case?"

 

"Absolutely, Honey." He walked you back downstairs and Sam was waiting to make sure you were okay before he went into the playroom for good. You told him you were and he gave you a quick peck on the cheek, playfully telling you and Chuck to be good before disappearing into the other room.

 

Chuck sat down and you knelt as his feet, bowing your head to wait for the show to start. If only you had your cushion from Master Sam's house. "Honey, why don't you sit up here with me, it's more comfortable than the floor." You bowed your head again and thanked him for allowing you on his couch. Once you were sat beside him, his arm found its way around your shoulder and he tucked you against his side, giving you plenty of time to pull free. You liked the way he was holding you, your previous master never held you like this... Then again, he never held you at all, you were simply something to fuck and beat. Chuck kissed the top of your head and held you close, lifting your hand to lay on his chest after he noticed you had it tucked uncomfortably away in fear of touching him. "Relax, Honey. You haven't done anything wrong, we're just gonna watch a documentary together, no sex, and Master Sam is right down the hall if you get scared."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

Chuck swelled with pride and accomplishment, this was the first time you had called him Master without using his name or simply calling him sir... You actually called him Master.

 

Over the course of the show, Chuck hadn't tried anything sexual or gotten rough with you, and during a commercial break he led you into the kitchen asking if you wanted something to drink. You shook your head no, and he asked again telling you it was okay. You shook your head with a smile,  

 

"No thank you, Sir. I'm not thirsty." Chuck cracked open a can of soda and the two of you headed into the living to finish the second half of the documentary, which was highly interesting. Your last master never let you watch TV and whenever you did catch a glimpse during bedtime, it was almost always porn. A couple breaks later you built up the courage to talk to Chuck, "Sir?"

 

"Hmm?" He grabbed the remote and turned the TV down, giving you his full attention. "Are you still doing okay, Honey?"

 

"Yes, Master." There it was again, the title. "I was-- um... I don't really know how to say this." You wilted.

 

"You can just tell me, and if it doesn't sound right to you, we can piece through it."

 

"Thank you, Sir. I know you and Master Sam say that I've been through a lot, and I know I probably shouldn't so soon, but I trust you. You've been nothing but patient with me and you've spent the past couple weeks trying to make me comfortable with you and it's nice to feel like a master could care about me."

 

"I do care about you, Y/N. I wouldn't want to take you as my slave if I didn't."

 

"Am I allowed to say more, Sir? I don't want to anger you."

 

"You won't make me mad, and yes, you may talk freely for now."  

 

"You saying you wouldn't take me on if you didn't care for me means the world to me... Just you allowing me to sit on your couch, to watch a TV, and the fact that you let me sleep in bed with you last night, those are things I never thought I would be able to do with a master... With my master."

 

"Y/N, honey, you deserve someone so much better than that asshole you had for a master. People like that shouldn't take slaves or submissives. I want to guide you and protect you, I told Sam that after I first met you, not even a week in and I knew I wanted you."

 

You smiled, tears welling up in the corners of your eyes, "No one has ever wanted me before... And until Master Sam invited you to watch the football game, no one had ever told me I was perfect." You leaned in close to Chuck and he closed the space, his lips pressing against yours, nothing in your one and a half years of servitude felt so right. You weren't necessarily one for fate or destiny, but you felt you belonged here with Chuck, he was meant to be your master.  

 

He turned to fully face you and his hand slowly caressed your arm, his mouth never leaving yours. Eyes closed, you were lost in the feeling until he pulled back reluctantly, "Would you want to lay down? No sex or anything, just laying kind of like we did in bed last night?"

 

"Yes, Sir." You beamed. Chuck toed off his shoes and laid on the couch with his back against the arm of the chair and guided you down beside him, holding your hair up while you situated yourself so it didn't get pulled.  

 

When you were settled, he had one arm behind you and the other in front, resting on his stomach. He kissed the tip of your nose and soon the two of you were locked in a passionate kiss again, he held you close, his tongue pressing against your lips, asking for access. You allowed him entry and he tenderly dominated your mouth, you didn't even fight for control, savoring the feel of him being so gentle, yet you still knew he was the dominant. A throat cleared off to the side of the room and you pulled away, cowering against Chuck's side with your face buried.  

 

"It's okay, Y/N. You aren't in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong." Chuck consoled you and Sam knelt down beside the couch, his expression was gentle.

 

"You're okay, no one's mad at you, Honey. I just wanted to get your attention, I didn't mean to scare you."

 

"Am I gonna be punished? I shouldn't have kissed Master, it wasn't my place. Please don't punish me, Sir." You begged,

 

" _You_ kissed _Chuck_?" Sam grinned, throwing you off even more. Now you really didn't know what would happen, so you nodded, figuring you might get in less trouble if you tell the truth. "That's great!" He exclaimed, making you flinch.

 

Chuck rubbed your arm, soothing you, and then helped you sit, "We watched the documentary and she did really well."

 

"Well... Donna and I are finished with our scene, would you like if we went home and left you here with Master Chuck, alone? That way you could get to know him some more and know the house more, and if there's any problem I can be right back to get you."

 

"If it would be okay with you, Sir." You looked up to Chuck with gleaming eyes.

 

"I would love if you stayed."

 

Donna swayed a little with excitement and let out a quiet “Awww’, catching the attention of both masters, who were simply entertained by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact/ maybe not so fun fact: I'm working on chapter twelve for this right now and I have finally brought john into the storyline. I had to do some math for the plot and figured out that in 2018 John Winchester would be sixty-four... yeah... never really thought about that one before
> 
> Let's be honest though JDM will probably still be fine AF at sixty-four lol


	8. Alone with Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some alone time with Chuck :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I think you'll like the ending for this one ;)

* * *

 

After Sam cleaned the playroom while Donna rested in the bedroom Chuck kept for multiple slaves, he carried her out to the car as she slept and came back in to say goodbye. "If you need anything, or you want to go home, have Master Chuck call me, okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for letting me stay longer, Sir."

 

"You're welcome, Honey... Have fun." With that, he kissed your forehead and jogged down the walkway to his car, soon disappearing from sight. You stood by the door awkwardly, waiting for Chuck before going back to the couch.  

 

After about two more hours filled with snuggling and television, Chuck reached up slowly to caress your cheek with the back of his fingertips. "Honey, did you want to see the rest of the house?"

 

"May I, Sir?"

 

"Yeah." He stood and helped you up, his hand finding its way to your lower back, guiding you back up to his bedroom, and into the master bath. "This is the master bath, you'd be allowed to shower in here if we were showering together."

 

"It's beautiful, Master." He could never hear you say "master" too many times. You peered around, taking in the stunning design that closely matched his room, though not daring to actually step inside.  

 

"You don't have to be scared, you're allowed in there. If you move in, it'll be one of your jobs to clean it."

 

"Yes, Sir." Following that he led you back downstairs to a door just off of the kitchen.  

 

"Last room, I think. This is my office." He opened the door and it opened to a large room with an ornate oak desk, a deep red sofa facing a fireplace and an entire wall filled with books. "You'd be allowed in here when, and only when, I'm with you." You nodded your understanding, "I work from home so I spend a lot of my time in here during the day, I might call you in to keep me company. If I do, there are three places I might have you sit. First place is by the bookshelf, well it's kinda more like a book wall, but I usually keep a cushion there to sit on, but I figured you'll probably want yours from Sam's house."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Yes, Honey?"  

 

"Master Sam is just letting me borrow the cushion, it was Donna's old one."

 

"Oh, well then you could pick out your own cushion." He smiled, toying with a long section of hair hanging in front of your shoulder, and brushing it out of the way. "I might also have you sit by the desk, or sometimes during the winter when it's cold, I might let you lay in front of the fireplace." He glanced away from you and saw curtains that were closed behind his desk. "Actually, I forgot, there's one more thing you should see."

 

Chuck pulled the cord, separating the curtains and revealing a French style glass door that looked into the backyard. It was easily the largest yard you had ever seen, with lush green grass, a patch of bushes off to one side that were about your height, and flawless landscaping just like the front yard, in the middle was a pristine swimming pool. He walked you over to it and you could see the water's inviting blue tint as he knelt down, dipping his hand in it.

 

"The pool has a heater so it's always about sixty-five degrees, it's awesome in the summer. We could get you a bikini to wear if you want, or you could just swim naked, either way is fine." He smirked.

 

"Y--You would let me swim in pool?" You asked in excitement.

 

"Can I take a guess that he had a pool you weren't allowed in?"

 

"Close, Sir... It was a hot tub."  

 

"I have a hot tub inside the sunroom," he pointed towards a glass and wood structure with a large in ground hot tub inside. "You're allowed in there too, but I would want you to ask permission each time before you used either of these."

 

"Thank you so much, Sir." You beamed, "But in all honesty, I don't feel like this is real."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You're so nice, Sir, even without Master Sam watching. I just don't feel like I deserve it."

 

He stood up, wiping the pool water on his pant leg and pulling you into his arms. "You do deserve this, every submissive deserves a master that loves them."

 

"Master Chuck, Sir?"

 

"Yes, Honey?"

 

You tightened your hold on him, and let your head rest against his shoulder, "I think I'm ready to try... I want to be your slave, if you'd have me, Sir."

 

He pulled back, tilting your head up to look you in the eyes, and this time you didn't look away. "If you feel ready, I would be honored to have you as mine." He smiled at you so tenderly and laced his fingers with yours. "I promise I will take care of you." He kissed your hand that was intertwined with his, and you smiled.

 

"May I kiss you, Master?"

 

He didn't respond verbally, instead Chuck simply leaned down to capture your lips in tender passion.


	9. Trial Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not gonna lie, this chapter is one of my favorites in terms of seeing how much care Chuck takes with his slaves, plus the chapter has Chinese food lol
> 
>  
> 
> Now I'm craving Chinese food...

* * *

 

Chuck called Sam as soon as you went back inside, he thrilled that you wanted to give him a chance. Sam was silent on the other end of the phone, and Chuck could practically hear him running his hand over his face in uncertainty. "I just--Don't you think maybe that's a little soon?"

 

"She's been away from him for about five weeks. She's finally starting to know she's safe... If you're worried that I forced her or manipulated her in--"

 

"No. Chuck, I know you would never do that, I just worry that she doesn't feel like she can say no to you."

 

"I didn't give her a yes or no question, I gave her a hug and she hugged me back, then _she_ told me she wanted to give it a try." He looked out to where you were sitting in the kitchen and sighed. "I think we should give her a miniature consideration period."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We can give her a week of staying with me and if she still wants to stay after the week is up, I'll start the collaring process."

 

"Sounds fair, I'll be over in a few minutes. I'll head over after I wake up Donna and let her know I'm leaving."

 

"Okay, see you then." He hung up, heading to the kitchen, and you perked up, silently begging to speak. "You can talk, Honey."

 

"Did Master Sam say I could stay?"

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and sat beside you, "Sam is gonna come over and the three of us can discuss it."

 

"So, I might not get to stay, Sir?"

 

"Honey, if you really want to stay, you can, Master Sam just wants to make sure you're okay, and that you made the decision on your own."

 

"But I did, Sir."

 

"I know, Honey."

 

~~~

 

Sam returned and the three of you sat at the dinner table, conversing and discussing how your decision came about, how you would feel about the one week trial and how you might feel over the long run.  

 

Ultimately, it was decided that you could stay and you and Chuck were both thrilled, Sam had brought your bag of stuff, and Chuck’s shirt, just in case and left you alone to begin your one week trial with Chuck. He carried your bag up to his room and helped you get settled in for the week, taking you into the submissives' room and opening a cabinet hanging on the wall, revealing easily twenty different collars. "Just for this week... You can pick one of these to wear, after that, if you decide to stay, I can buy you a new one."  

 

"May I pick any one, Sir?"

 

"Any one you'd like." He watched you look over the choices and your fingers hovered over a chain one, then a thin leather one, finally settling on a silver chain with small green jewels. "Do you want help putting it on?"

 

"Yes, please, Master." You handed him the collar and turned away from him, holding your long hair in a bun while he fastened the collar. When it was clasped, Chuck moved your hands, letting your hair fall and turning you back to face him. He sectioned out a small bit of your hair and brought it in front of your shoulder.

 

"Perfect." You blushed, and he reached up to stroke your cheek. "I don't want you to feel overwhelmed but I want this week to be as realistic as possible. Can we go to down to my office and talk over a few rules?"

 

"Yes, Master... Sir, may I ask what title you prefer?"

 

"I usually just go by Sir, but I don't mind either way... I have to be honest though, there's just something about when you call me master. I really like the sound of it."

 

"Thank you, Master." You smiled, happily letting him tuck you against his side as the two of you went to his office. Once down there, he led you inside, going to a large filing cabinet next to one of those old fashioned drink trays from the fifties. He pulled out a manila folder and set a thick stack of paper on his desk.

 

"You can sit down, Honey." You nodded, kneeling in front of his desk in between the two armchairs he had for guests. "You can sit in the chair if you'd like."

 

"Oh, thank you, Master, I'm sorry."

 

"You don't have to be sorry." Chuck thumbed through the papers and flipped to the third page. "I just want to show you some basic rules, maybe a few of your tasks or jobs that you'll be responsible for and go over your limits. Sound fair?"

 

"Yes, Master."  

 

Chuck could hear a slight uncertainty and questioning in your voice, "If you have questions about certain things, you're welcome to ask as we come across them... First, what would you liked to be called?"

 

"I don't understand, Master?

 

"I know Sam's been calling you 'honey', but it's there a name you'd prefer more, like: Babygirl, or angel, precious, maybe kitten?"

 

"I like Babygirl, Sir. But please call me what pleases you, Master."

 

"I like Babygirl too, that'll be your nickname from now on."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl." He watched you light up with pride at the name and continued on, "For your tasks... I think I’ll wait until after this week to give you a list of what you need to do and on which days. Most of it will just be house cleaning and self care, like showering and shaving, but your tasks should only take you about four hours plus however long it takes to shower. That leaves a lot of down time, but part of that will be filled by cooking for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and keeping me company in my office. You'll also get an hour of free time to do whatever you want every day."

 

"Every day, Sir?"

 

"Is that alright?" He smirked, knowing fully well that it was.

 

"Of course, thank you so much, Master."

 

"Welcome... Oh, um, don't lose your task list when you get it, but if you do I have an extra copy and I can make more. Okay, this next part is gonna be a bit of talking. Your rules... You have three main rules: Don't leave the house or go in my office without my permission, don't touch yourself without my permission, if you do you'll need to be punished, never severely, but you'll be punished. Lastly, don't disrespect me, this means being rude to me in front of other masters, lying to me, cheating on me, all of it's not acceptable. If you start being disrespectful while we're in public, I'll pull you aside and we'll talk about what's going on and how to correct it, okay?"

 

"Yes, Master, but I would never cheat on you, you've been so good to me, I could never betray you like that." He saws tears welling up in your eyes and through them he could see the truth of your words.

 

"I know, Babygirl. It's just a basic rule, it's mostly just a precaution. You have other rules too, that are written here," he stated, handing you a sheet of paper. "Any questions with those?"

 

Your eyes scanned over the page and you shook your head, "No, Master."

 

"If you find something later, you can come ask me. Now, this is the most important part of your servitude and I want to go over each of the main ones with you and then I'll let you mark through the other ones, it's a checklist format. This is your list of limits--" he paused when he saw you sink in the chair. "What's wrong?"

 

"I--I don't know what limits are, Master... I never heard of them before, I mean I know what a limit is, but not in a BDSM setting. I'm sorry."  

 

Chuck moved around the desk, coming to kneel in front of you, running his hands along your thighs and reaching up to stroke your hair. "Babygirl, you have nothing to be sorry for. A slave should always have limits and that's on your last master, not you. You were a first time slave?" You nodded, "See, it's understandable that you might not have known to ask for limits, but he should've immediately discussed them with you after taking you as his. Especially since it was your first time... Would you want to do this next part together?"

 

"Please, Master." He stood, kissing your head and taking the three sheets of paper over to the sofa in front of the fireplace, motioning for you to join him. He held you close, resting an arm over your shoulder and pointing to the first line.  

 

"Each one of these is a sexual act or favor I might ask of you, by filling this out, you're letting me know what you are and aren't comfortable with. The lines next to each one is where you can write your exceptions. For example: Multiple partners, you might be okay with having sex with more than one person, but you don't like double penetration, so you'd write that on the line. I want you to check yes or no and then write whether it's a hard limit, which means you don't ever want to do that thing, or it can be a soft limit, which means you'd be open to letting me try to work you up to it."

 

"May I just ask questions if I need too?"  

 

"Of course, Babygirl." He kissed your forehead and handed you the paper along with a pen. Studying each word, you finally came across one you were unsure of,  

 

"Master, what do you mean by humiliation?"

 

"You can cross that out, I won't do that with you."

 

"Yes, Master." Going through the final two pages, there was nothing major that caught your eye and you filled out the document honestly. Chuck looked over your answers and smiled,  

 

"Perfect, and if you decide to stay, we'll redo this sheet every few months, that way we can have it updated for the records."

 

"Thank you, Master... I've never gotten to choose what I do before, it felt really nice."

 

"How did each of these work before?"

 

You shrugged, "Either I did them or he would beat me, most times he'd hit me and then force me to do them. He always told me the more I said no, the more it would hurt." You clenched your jaws trying to fight back tears, and Chuck held you, the two of you watching the fireplace for a little over an hour until you felt relaxed. "Thank you, Master."

 

"For what?"

 

"Holding me... It used to annoy my last master when I cried so he would lock me in the back room that way he couldn't hear me in the living room."

 

"I will never do that to you." He laced his fingers with yours, "I promise." You snuggled up to his chest and he heard your stomach growl. "What do you say we get some take-out?"

 

"I can cook for you, Master."

 

"I know, but for your first night I say we get Chinese take-out and watch a movie. Does that sound okay?"

 

"Yes, Master, thank you."

 

Chuck pulled a menu from the magnet on his fridge and handed it to you, "Find something you like and I'll call it in."

 

Your eyes widened, "I get to have my own food?"

 

"Yes, and you should've always been able to. Pick anything you want, and don't worry about prices."

 

"Thank you so much, Master." You started to think over each choice, but didn’t want to waste too much of Chuck's time, "May I get the build your own dinner special with General Tsao's chicken, pork fried rice, and a spring roll, please?"

 

"Of course, babygirl." He called it in and started the movie as the two of you waited for your food. Chuck allowed you to pick the movie, and you chose a horror movie, hoping that he might let you hide against him during the scary scenes.

 

Sure enough, an hour later when the food was put away and the movie was nearing the end, you were curled against Chuck's side with your face buried in his chest.


	10. Tears of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping alone with Chuck leads to some new emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> My internet doesn't want to work with my computer and my phone is acting weird, so I'm praying this actually posts lol... Fromacloset, my dear, I started working on your care/period request and so far I'm loving how it's coming along, you can expect it in chapter fifteen :) (sorry for the wait though)

* * *

  
The clock read ten p.m. and he could see that you were starting to get tired. Chuck lifted your chin to look at you and your eyes fluttered open, "You ready to go to bed, Babygirl?

"If it pleases you, Master."

He let out a breathy laugh, "You don't need to worry about pleasing me right now, if you're tired we can go to sleep."

"Yes please, Master." You nodded, eyes closed. He stood up, gently pulling you with him and leading you up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs you were noticeably more awake, and you stalled at the mattress, watching him straighten the pillows and pull back the sheets. "May I pleasure you in anyway before going to sleep, Master?"

"No, babygirl, I don't plan on asking you to service me this week... But I would like you to sleep naked if you feel comfortable. If not, you are allowed to say no, I won't be mad."

"I--I can sleep naked, Master." You stripped of your clothing and covered yourself with your arms, Chuck came around to your side of the bed and gently lowered your arms, kissing your cheek.

"You are a beautiful woman, Y/N, you don't need to hide yourself, especially from me."

"Thank you, Master."

Chuck smiled, leading you to the bed, and guiding you to lay in the middle. He covered you and paused, "Would you be okay if I just slept in my boxers?"

"I think so, Master."

"If you aren't just let me know, I can put sweats and a tee shirt on." He stripped down to his boxers and you found yourself staring, he wasn't chiseled by any means but he was definitely handsome. You watched him climb into bed and he laid close to you. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, Master." You snuggled a little closer and he put his arm beneath you, situating the two of you so that he was spooning you and your head was resting on his arm. Chuck covered you both tightly and turned out the beside lamp, you felt him nestle against you and he let out a content sigh.

Over the next ten minutes, you laid in the dark waiting for him to do something, but he didn't. He just laid there holding you and didn't once try to be rough with you or force you into sex. Your emotions flared again and you tried to hide your crying, attempting to conceal the rise and fall of your shoulders, however you failed to hide a loud sniffle.

Chuck turned on the light and held you close, brushing away the hair that had become stuck in the tears on your cheeks, "Babygirl, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm not sad I swear, I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared when we first laid down, but then all you did was hold me and I get to sleep in your bed." You choked out your words and took a deep breath, "It feels so good to be held by a master, and I feel so safe. I've never felt like this before."

He sighed your name, turning you to face him and wrapping your arm around his waist. Your leg found itself intertwined with his and you continued crying into his chest. "I'm so glad you feel safe with me, but it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't be sorry." He wiped your eyes with his thumb and you you looked up to him, "Can I kiss you, Babygirl?"

"Of course, Master." He pressed his lips to yours and you opened your mouth, granting him access. Chuck's hand roamed along your hip and curves, tracing it's way up and stopping to palm your tender breast, eliciting a low moan from you. He muffled the moan with his mouth, before moving from your lips to your neck. "Please Master." You begged, not even fully knowing what it was you were begging for.

"You're so beautiful, but I said I wouldn't use you yet."

"Please, Master. I want to make you happy."

"You already are, Babygirl. Just by being brave enough to stay alone with me tonight, you've made me so happy... Since Sam is technically your dominant right now, I need to talk to him before I do anything sexual with you. I'm sorry, if you were one-hundred percent mine I'd make love to you in a heartbeat."

"Make love?" You quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "I've never heard it be called that before."

"Your last Master never made love to you? Not even once?"

"Master always just called it fucking, or putting me in my place."

"The more I hear about him, the more I want to kill him." He was honestly a little surprised that you didn't flinch when he said that. "There's fucking, where it's hard and rough, and then there's making love, where it's gentle and you take your time, you worship your slave's body and let her know how much she really means to you. You build her up and savor the feeling as the two of you cum together." He smiled to himself thinking of how it would feel to finally have sex with you but he was pulled from his daydream by your facial expression, "What is it, Babygirl?"

"I get to cum?"

"He never let you you cum?" He tried to keep his voice down, but he was beyond shocked that you'd never cum for your previous master.

"I wasn't allowed to touch myself, I was solely for Master's pleasure. One of the first times he fucked me, I came on accident and I came before he did, so he punished me and shoved me out of his bed, onto the floor. I hurt my wrist really bad because of how I landed... That was the first time he made me sleep naked on the floor with no blanket."

"Did he ever give you aftercare?"

You shied away, "I don't know what 'aftercare' means, Master."

Chuck held you to his chest and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Babygirl... He never should've been allowed to take a slave, aftercare is so important. It helps your slave refresh and relax, you should take care of your slave before you take care of yourself."

"I've never heard that before... Master... May I please be held like I was when we first got in bed? It felt really nice."

"Of course, Babygirl." He kissed your nose and the two of you shared a smile. "I'll call Sam first thing in the morning."

You snuggled further against Chuck and he pressed one last kiss to your neck before you drifted off to sleep, finally feeling safe in a master's arms.


	11. Sam's Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck calls Sam, hoping for his approval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> The moment we've all been waiting for *drum roll* the smut-smut! lol

* * *

 

Chuck woke up to you still curled against his chest, sleeping peacefully. Sometime during the night, you had rolled over so that you were facing him, and he could see a minute smile playing at your lips. There was no alarm to wake you up since he wanted you to get a full night's sleep, and he tried carefully to slip his arm out from beneath your head.

 

Grabbing his robe from the master bathroom door, he headed downstairs to call Sam.

 

"Hello?" An out of breath, masculine voice answered.  

 

"Hey, Sam... Uh, are you busy with Donna?"

 

"No," he laughed. "I'm just finishing up my morning run. Is Y/N okay?"

 

"Yeah, she's doing great, we went over what I would expect from her as my slave and her limits... She didn't know what limits were, she's never had aftercare, and she wasn't ever allowed to cum, she got beaten the one time she came."

 

Sam ran his hand over his face and through his hair, "Fuck, what was she allowed to do?"

 

"Nothing, from the sound of it." He stalled, before clearing his throat, "Sam, the real reason I called is because last night when we were in bed, she said she wanted to make me happy and she meant pleasuring me. I was so damn close to having sex with her, but you're technically her dominant still, so I told her I needed to talk to you first."

 

"You want my permission to have sex with her." Sam offered with no question anywhere in his voice.

 

"I don't wanna just have sex with her, I want to _make love_ to her. I want her to feel how amazing sex can be."

 

"I still think it might be too early, but... Yeah, you have my permission, I know you'll take care of her."

 

"I will, I promise. The second she gets scared or it looks like it might be too much for her, I'll stop."

 

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Chuck jogged back upstairs with a bright smile spanning his entire face. You were just barely waking up when he came in and when you saw his smile, you couldn't help but share the expression. "Good morning, Master."

 

"Good morning, Babygirl. How did you sleep?" He sat beside you on the bed and placed his hand on your hip, rubbing small circles back and forth.  

 

"The best I've ever slept, Sir. How did you sleep?"

 

"Perfectly... I have good news, I talked to Master Sam and he gave me permission to let you serve me this week."

 

"Am I allowed I pleasure you now, Master?

 

"Yes, but I want the first time we make love to be all about you. Do you want to try?"

 

"Yes, Master." You uncovered and tied your hair in a ponytail, then got and all fours, spreading your knees shoulder length apart, with your head bowed.  

 

"What are you doing, Babygirl?"

 

"I'm sorry, Master, I thought this was... How you wanted... Me." You stayed stock still unsure of what to do and he guided you to sit on the mattress, shrugging off his robe and throwing it onto the couch.

 

"I want you to let your hair back down, then lay in the middle of the bed with your knees bent and your legs spread, okay. Can you do that for me, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master." You fulfilled his request, and he smiled.

 

"Good girl... I'm gonna take off my boxers and join you, okay?"  

 

"Yes, Master." You nodded, watching Chuck free his already hard cock from his boxers, and kneel at the edge of the bed, settling between your legs.  

 

"I need you to be one-hundred percent honest with me, Babygirl. If it hurts at all, I need you to tell me. I don't like using safe words, I prefer the color system. Green, you like it, yellow, you're starting to not like it, and red, stop. If you say red, I'll stop everything immediately... Can you say the colors for me?"

 

"Green, yellow, and red, Master."

 

"Good. What's your color right now Babygirl?"

 

"Green, Master."

 

"Good, and I wanna keep it that way." He placed his hands on either side of your hips, leaning down to kiss your lips and then your neck. He held himself up with one hand as he gently palmed your breast, moving down to worship your chilled nipples with his tongue. It felt like heaven. Unconsciously, you arched your back against his mouth, and he smirked against your skin, "Looks like we found the first thing you like, having your nipples played with... Such a good girl." He praised, knowing you were most likely seconds from apologizing. Chuck moved his hand down to your opening and kissed you when he felt what he was looking for, "and you're wet already, you're doing so good, Babygirl."

 

"Master... Feels good."

 

He rubbed little circles around your clit with his thumb and you whimpered, "Color, Babygirl?"

 

"Green, Master... Definitely green."

 

"Perfect. I want you to cum for me." He captured your mouth, swallowing every little whine and whimper, craving more. He never wanted you to stop making those little noises, they were music to his ears. You arched your back again, pressing your crotch into his hand as the ecstasy grew to be too much and you came hard, letting out a breathy cry. Chuck removed his thumb and kissed your cheek, "How did that feel, Beautiful?"

 

"Oh, Master. Felt... Felt so good." You panted, "Thank you for allowing me to cum, Master."

 

"We're not even close to being finished, Babygirl. Tell me what your color is."

 

"Green, Master."

 

"Do you think you're ready enough for me?"

 

You laid still, stunned again by how much he seemed to care, "I think so... Most times, I used to just get fucked dry, I was told bad whores don't deserve lube."

 

"I'll always either let you work yourself close to cumming, or let you cum, and if we don't have time for some reason, then I'll give you lube." He kissed you, bringing his hand back to your pussy and stealing some of your cum to pump to his cock. "I'm gonna try to enter you now, if it's too tight, I'll work you open with my fingers." You nodded, and he positioned himself with the backs of your thighs resting on the tops of his. "Color?"

 

"Green, Master."

 

Chuck was so thick that when he pressed just his tip in, you moaned. It felt tight, but it was a good tight. He stretched your pussy even more as he slid halfway into your soft heat, cursing under his breath at how amazing you felt. He stilled for a moment to let you adjust and it took all of his will power not to fill you in one go, he desperately wanted to be buried inside you. "Color?" He rasped.

 

"Green still, Master."

 

"Okay, I'm gonna keep going, Babygirl. You're doing so good for me... such a good girl for your master." He pushed in the rest of the way and your eyes closed, Chuck leaned over you and changed the angle drastically.

 

"Ahhh, please, it feels so good, Master."

 

"Tell me what you want, Y/N."

 

"I want you to move, Master. Please, Master, use me." You keened, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist, and trying to pull him closer.  

 

"I'll move, Babygirl, but I want you to cum for me. Show me how good it feels. He thrust into you, his cock hitting your cervix and you cried out.

 

"Master!" Your fists balled against his chest, and within seconds your body spasmed with pleasure, all of the heat that had been building inside was freed, each sensation was a new and thrilling experience. You panted, your hands going limp and falling to the mattress, Chuck continued his pace, his motions becoming more sloppy the longer he went. You felt the heat build again and soon enough, Chuck came inside you, his orgasm spurring a third from you. His cock pressed the cum deeper with each lazy thrust of his hips and on shaky arms, he leaned down to kiss you, nosing your cheek.

 

"You did amazing, Babygirl. What did you think?"

 

"I didn't know sex could feel so good, I never thought I'd be allowed to cum, much less three times in one session."

 

Chuck carefully pulled out, laying on his back and positioning you at his side with your head on his chest. He was completely content until a tiny, but important, little question popped into his head. "Y/N... Are you on birth control?"

 

"Yes, Master, but I haven't taken it today. I think I left it at Master Sam's house."

 

"We'll get you taken care of and see if maybe it's in the bag he packed you." He kissed the top of your head, and slipped out of the bed, his thick cock swaying proudly with each step.

 

"Master, may I get something for you?" You asked not fully knowing what it was he was getting up for.

 

"No, Babygirl, I want you to lay down and relax, I'll be back in a minute to give you aftercare."  

 

You smiled and laid back down. You were finally going to get this 'aftercare' that you'd heard about, and you were excited for it. About five minutes later, your eyes were getting heavy and Chuck returned with a serving tray and a washcloth. Watching as he set the tray on the nightstand, you could see he had a bottle of cold water, two different protein bars, a bottle of massage oil and a bowl with some strawberries and blueberries.  

 

Chuck disappeared into the master bath with the washcloth, and quickly returned with it draped over his hand, "Can you sit up and spread your legs for me, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master." You obeyed, sitting up and spreading your legs. He tapped your knees letting you know to spread them wider and pressed the damp cloth against your most intimate parts, the cloth was warm and it felt nice to be cleaned up and taken care of afterwards. You let your eyes close and he laughed,

 

"Are you tired?"

 

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's okay to be tired... I need you to eat a little food and drink some water, then I'll let you go to sleep." He gave you a warm smile, and tossed the washcloth towards his hamper. "You can have one of the protein bars, I wasn't sure what flavor you'd like better, and I brought some fruit if you want some."

 

"Thank you so much, Master." Looking over your options, you took the peanut butter protein bar, ate three or four strawberries, and drank some water like he'd told you to. He cleaned himself up and put on a fresh pair of boxers, holding you while the two of you watched TV long enough to let your food settle. After he felt you'd waited long enough, Chuck had you lay on your stomach and took the bottle of massage oil, pouring a thin line down the length of your spine, his soft hands felt like perfection and he worked loose every stiff muscle that you could've possibly had, his gentle touches lulling you to sleep.  

 


	12. Expensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck takes you shopping for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a warning, chapter 13 is kind of sad in my opinion, but this one is happy-ish

* * *

 

When you woke up it was still light outside, thankfully, but Chuck was nowhere to be found. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, and looked around the room, finally seeing the note on the bedside table: "I hope you had a good nap, Babygirl, you did so well for our first time... I decided to go get a little work done, so come find me in my office when you wake up. ~ With love, Master Chuck".  

 

You smiled at the note, thanking the universe for letting Master Sam rescue you and for letting Master Chuck be so amazing. You uncovered from the warm blankets, and twisted your hair into a bun, deciding to stay naked for Chuck. Silently you made your way down the stairs, and a quick glance at the living room clock told you that you had slept until just after noon, and you figured he would probably be hungry soon.  

 

You came into view and stood in the doorway of his office, head bowed, hands behind your back, waiting quietly for him to notice you. Chuck looked up from his laptop when he saw movement from the corner of his eye, and smiled. You looked so beautiful standing like that, your body bare to his gaze and your nipples hardening into small peaks in the slight cool of the air. He unconsciously bit his lip in admiration and stared at your body for just a little bit longer, "Hey, Babygirl, did you have a good nap?"

 

"Yes, thank you very much for allowing me to sleep, Master." You answered him, keeping your head bowed and posture as straight as you could.  

 

"Come sit on my lap, Y/N."

 

"Yes, Master... Master? Would you like me to crawl?"

 

"N-No... You can walk." He responded slowly as of trying to process his own words along with yours. Once you were seated on his lap, he tenderly kissed your shoulder and then tilted your chin up so you could make eye contact. "Babygirl, were you not allowed to walk?"

 

"Not when I was called, Master. Whenever I was ordered to come to my last master, as long as I didn't have a tray of food or drinks, I had to crawl. I got punished if I walked, Sir."

 

"That will never happen with me. Unless we're doing a scene where you need to crawl, I want you to walk, and I'll tell you explicitly when to crawl during a scene like that."

 

"Thank you, Master... Promise?"

 

He laced your fingers with his, kissing your hand, "Promise, Babygirl... It's a little after noon, what do you say we have some of our leftovers from last night and then we can go do a bit of shopping?" He smiled.

 

"Yes, Master, that sounds fun." A bright smile graced your face.

 

"Go get everything heated and ready, you can just microwave it, and I'll be out in a couple minutes." He kissed your shoulder and nudged you off his lap and towards the kitchen. You plated the food, and heated it, setting the plates on the table and placing out the silverware to eat with. Chuck came in and you bowed your head, placing your arms behind your back.  

 

"Master? May I get you something to drink?"

 

"Root beer, Please." You served him the beverage and sat beside him, eating your leftovers quietly. When his plate was nearly empty, Chuck cleared his throat, "So where do you wanna go shopping, Babygirl?"

 

"I--I don't know what stores are around here, Sir... Master never let me leave the house."  

 

"You get to leave the house now and eventually, if you're comfortable with it, I'll send you to get groceries on your own sometime."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"You're welcome... Also," He paused, pulling twenty dollars from his pocket and setting it in front of you. "this is your allowance. At the end of every week, if you behave without a punishment, you'll earn a twenty dollar allowance. I've done that for all my girls... Since this is your first shopping trip, I'll play for everything but after this, with the exception of your birthday and little random rewards here and there, you'll be responsible for buying any little extra things you want."

 

"I really get my own money?"

 

"He never allowed you to have money of your own." He stated, knowing better than to ask, since the answer was bound to be no.

 

"If I got caught having money, I was beaten... The only way I ever got money was if another master gave me some for my birthday, but Master would always take it from me."

 

"That won't be the case anymore. This is your money, you've earned it, and you're free to spend it on anything you'd like without asking, but I would like you to ask permission only if it's over one hundred dollars. Sound fair, Babygirl?"

 

"More than fair, thank you so much, Master. May I hug you?"

 

He opened his arms wide and you happily hugged him, letting him hold you tight. "You're such a perfect girl, Y/N."

 

"Master... I know it’s only been a couple days, but... I don't wanna go back with Master Sam and Donna. I wanna stay and serve you." He positioned you on his lap, and you buried your face into his shoulder, letting him tilt your chin up.

 

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Babygirl." He held you close, caressing your thigh and leaving a little trail of kisses across your chest. "We'll go through the rest of this week treating you like your officially mine, and we'll tell Sam once the trial is up."  

 

"Yes, Master."

 

You finished your lunch on his lap and after you cleared the plates, he led you to his room and picked out an outfit for you to wear in public, watching you straighten your collar and let down your bun to redo it. "Leave it down." He instructed, standing behind you and tenderly parting your hair so that half of your long waves rested over each shoulder. "You have such beautiful hair, Babygirl. Have you ever measured it?"

 

"Master Sam did after he took me in. He said it was thirty-one inches."

 

"Wow, that's long... I think it's absolutely beautiful, I want you to show it off."

 

"Thank you, Master." You slipped on the skinny jeans and thin tank top, pairing it with the green wedges he picked out from the closet before repositioning your hair and turning back to face him. "Do I look okay, Master?"

 

"You look perfect, Babygirl. Did you put your money somewhere safe?" You nodded, pointing to the bedside table and he led you out to the driveway, locking the front door behind you and opening the passenger door of his car. “I’ll buy you a little box to keep your money in once we get to the store.”

 

"Thank you, Master." You got in and buckled, smiling when Chuck joined you in the front seat. He held your hand all the way to the store and when you got out, he threw his arm around your waist, pulling you tight to his side and kissing your cheek.

 

"I shouldn't probably being saying this yet but, I love you, Babygirl."

 

"I love you too, Master... Thank you for wanting me."

 

"Thank you for you for giving me the chance to have you." He led you in and only let go of you to grab a cart, there were some other slaves and submissives there but they didn't have their masters with them like you did. You noticed they had lists and most were dressed in less than you were: mini skirts, tube tops, etc. "It's okay, they're just grocery shopping like you will someday, this is totally normal." He kissed the side of your head and you nodded slowly, looking at a girl who was almost completely naked, except she had her master with her.  

 

"Chuck?" A deep male voice called out and the two of you turned to see a man standing alone with a shopping cart, but he just screamed dominant. You bowed your head and stood still, staying silent until you were addressed.

 

"Hey, John. What're you doing here?"

 

"Just gettin' Mary a couple little surprises for our anniversary, and her slave anniversary. We've been together for forty-five years, and she's been my submissive for forty-three." John glanced over at you and smiled, "Now who's this gorgeous little sweetheart?"

 

"This is my girl, Y/N." He tenderly stroked your hair. "Sam was actually the one that rescued her from her first master. He took her in and told me about her, once I met her I just knew I had to have her... We're doing a one week trial to see if she likes serving me, and she already decided she wants to stay, but we're waiting 'til the end of the week to tell Sam."

 

"I'm glad to hear she's safe now, Sammy always was good at looking out for everyone's wellbeing. Can I ask her a couple questions?"  

 

"Nothing too much, she's still a bit skittish."

 

"Can you look up at me, Sweet girl?" You obeyed and Chuck placed a comforting hand on your back. "There we go. You have beautiful eyes, Darlin'."

 

"Thank you, Sir." You blushed, ducking your head.

 

John let out a warm laugh, "Don't have to be so shy anymore, you've got a great master now. Chuck always takes good care of his girls... How are you liking your new master?"

 

Another bright smile lit up your face, "He's amazing, Sir. Master treats me better than I've ever been treated."

 

"I can tell, that was a pretty big smile on your face when I asked about him." He smirked and looked to Chuck. "Don't worry, Chuck, I won't tell Sammy you already claimed her as yours." He winked. "See you guys later."

 

"Bye John." Chuck placed his arm back around your waist and led you over to the clothing section. He let you look over the different lingerie styles and he put the ones you liked in the cart.

 

"But... Master, these are too expensive. I don't deserve three of them." You ducked your head down and he immediately cupped your cheek, lifting it back up.  

 

"Babygirl, you have been nothing but good for me. As your Master it's part of my job to say what you do and don't deserve... You deserve everything we're going to buy today."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

He kissed your lips tenderly and held you close for a moment, calming you down and making you feel comfortable again. Once you were calmed, Chuck led you to the adult toy section and let you pick one. "Were you ever allowed to use toys?"

 

"No, Master."

 

"You can pick any one that catches your eye, and you can ask me if you have any questions."

 

"Thank you, Master... What are these?" You reached up to a pack of clips with a chain between them.

 

He picked them up. "These are nipple clamps. Each clamp has a little bar that screws in and out, so that you can make sure they aren't too tight." He pointed out the bars and you nodded. "If you want to try clamps sometime, I have a couple different sets at home. That way you could pick a different toy to buy."

 

"Thank you, Master." You put the clamps back and wandered around the aisle, eventually you sighed. "I'm sorry, Master, I just don't know what to buy. I've never been allowed to use any of this."

 

"That's okay, Babygirl." He glanced around the wall of toys and looked back at you with a smirk. "I think you'd like one of these, I don't have one this small, so we can buy it if you want?" He took a small toy, that a had a mermaid scale pattern, from the shelf and offered it to you, letting you look it over.  

 

"What does it do, Sir?"

 

"It's a vibrator. You can press it against your clit or your pussy and it vibrates to bring you to orgasm."

 

"But... I thought... I thought that if I was allowed to cum, it should be solely from you, Master."

 

"I'll let you use toys." He laughed, "Would you like the vibrator?"

 

"Please, Sir." He put the toy in the cart and hooked his arm back around your waist, leading to the home decor and Housewares section of the store.

 

Once in the section, Chuck helped you pick out a jewelry style box to keep your money in, a black and red shower curtain, matching bathroom rugs, some towels, a couple washcloths, and a set of wall art paintings. The cart was almost overflowing and you felt guilty, you shouldn't have gone so overboard with everything. When the two of you got to the checkout, Chuck noticed that you looked a little wilted and your eyes were locked on the cart. "Hey," he rubbed your back and kissed you, "Don't worry, if I didn't want to buy these things, I wouldn't. You've been really good this week."

 

The cashier rung you up and loaded everything into bags, sending you and Chuck on your way with receipt in hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact (since they say writers write what they know): The reader's 31 inch hair length is inspired by my 31 inch hair length. Not gonna lie, my arms get sore trying to twist my hair into a bun lol


	13. I'll Pay You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck deals with the reader's emotions following their shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Fair warning, the reader describes how her previous master used to treat her, and he was an asshole... Fromacloset sent me a picture of Rob looking very sexy and a little angry. The pic gave me the idea for Master Chuck to meet her previous master, let me know what you guys think. I've been tossing characters from the SPN universe around in my mind, and I think I settled on the perfect one If you did want them to meet her last master
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

Chuck had everything loaded in the trunk of the car, and got in, noticing you toy with your shirt. With watery eyes, you spoke quietly, nearly whispering the last part. "I'll pay you back, Master... I won't tell you no."

 

Chuck stopped his hand dead, as he reached for the ignition. He tried to process what you had just said, but he couldn't, "W-What did you say?" He inquired, you could tell he wasn't angry, he was just confused.

 

Regardless, you broke down sobbing and he leaned over, hugging you the best he could. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have picked out so much stuff, it was so expensive. I'm sorry, I swear I won't tell you no, I'll hold my breath if I have to, I won't make a sound." You gasped and shook, trying to breath as you sobbed. Chuck pulled back, his shoulders falling and he ran a hand over his beard, trying to think of the best way to handle this.

 

"Babygirl, can you breath for me. Slowly, in and out, just breath... Can you lace your fingers with mine?" You complied with shaky hands and he smiled, "Good girl, just keep breathing." Chuck got you calmed down enough so that he could drive home and he led you in to sit on the couch, getting you a bottle of water before going out to lock up the car.  

 

When he came back in, he sat beside you and held you, setting you on his lap and caressing your hair. "Babygirl? Do you feel okay to talk?"

 

You nodded, burying your face in his chest. "May I ask about what, Master?"

 

"About what you meant in the car." He kissed your cheek, tilting your chin up to kiss your lips. "What did you mean when you said that you wouldn't tell me no, that you wouldn't make any noise?"

 

"When I was with my old master, he used to... He used to make me _pay him back_ whenever he bought me anything." You confessed, tearing up again. "To pay him back he used to make me service him, but he was even rougher than normal. He would hold me down, and sometimes he would choke me. At first I used to cry and he then he told me that if I made noise or told him no, he would add interest. It used to hurt really bad and I would have to hold my breath so I didn't make noise... I'm sorry Master." You buried your face again, and he held you, feeling himself get teary eyed as well.

 

"Beautiful Girl, you have nothing to be sorry for. You will never, ever, be required to pay me like that. Sex is for both of us to enjoy, it should never be a punishment." Chuck held you, neither of you talking for about an hour. The break was finally cut short when you let out a large yawn, and your eyes fell shut, exhausted from crying. "What do you say we go take a nap?"

 

"Yes please, Master." Chuck carried you up stairs, helping you undress and getting you tucked in under the covers. Everything the two of you had bought was hidden in the trunk of the car so he knew it would be safe. He kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving just his tee shirt and boxers, before climbing in bed and spooning you, Chuck held you close and whispered sweet words in your ear as you drifted to sleep.

 

"You're safe, Babygirl, get some rest." He pressed a kiss to the top of your shoulder and you snuggled against him more, "Good girl, Y/N... You're so beautiful, I love you so much. You're such a perfect slave." He felt you relax in his arms and your breathing evened out, letting him know you were asleep.

 

~~~

 

Only forty-seven minutes had passed and once you woke up, you turned to face Chuck, seeing that he was still half asleep. In a moment of bravery, you kissed his chest, and much to your excitement he didn't get mad. When you pulled back, you saw him smiling, and he reached out to stroke your hair. You smiled, "Hello, Master. Did you sleep well?"

 

"Hey, Babygirl." He kissed your forehead and pulled you close to lay your head on his chest. "I did sleep well, how did you sleep?"

 

"Good... I had a couple dreams." You blushed, looking anywhere but at Chuck.

 

"Oh, what kind of dreams did my girl have?"

 

"If I tell you, will I get in trouble? I know it isn't a slave's place to tell her master how sex should be."

 

"Babygirl, you won't get in trouble. A real master takes into account how his slave is feeling and how he could improve his care of her. If you tell me and I like it, we could maybe do it sometime... You telling me about a sex dream isn't going to make me feel like less of a master. Promise." He laced his fingers with yours and kissed you, working your mouth open and dominating your tongue. You let him take control, and laid on your back as he leaned over you, holding himself up with his hand planted in the mattress beside you.  

 

Chuck continued tenderly dominating you and you were comfortable with it. He shifted his weight to your other side so that he could use the hand he was just holding himself up with to palm your breasts. "Ahh, Master." You keened, arching your back to press your breast into his hand more. Chuck released your mouth and you whimpered when he pulled away. "Now what kind of dream did you have, Babygirl?"

 

"I had a dream we were in your office, and you let me warm your cock, and then let me suck you when you were finished working."

 

"I like the sound of that dream." He kissed the tip of your nose and smiled, "We just might have to make that one come true."


	14. A Real Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your one week trial is finally over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I started writing chapter sixteen but I realized that fifteen starts out having skipped the entire first week of training with Master Chuck, so I may or may not publish for this on the 29th depending on whether I can get a chapter written before then or not. I really want to show her first week of training :)

* * *

 

Your one week trial with Chuck had finally ended, Sam would be over in thirty minutes and you couldn't be more excited to tell him that you wanted to serve Chuck. When Chuck woke up, you were already awake and had slipped out of bed without him knowing. You had put your hair up, put on your collar and made breakfast for the two of you. Heading upstairs a minute or two after his alarm, you entered the room, head bowed and greeted him with a bubbly tone, "Good morning, Master."

 

He laughed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning, Babygirl... Someone's up early this morning."

 

"Sorry, Master, I was just really excited. I made you breakfast, and coffee, if you'd like some." He got out of bed and tilted your head up, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

 

"Thank you. Go get everything plated and on the table, I'll be down in a minute."

 

"Yes, Master." You scampered downstairs, with Chuck watching your ass as you descended the stairs. You portioned the food onto plates and made Chuck's coffee the way he likes it. Just as you set the cup by his plate he walked in, and you bowed your head to greet him.  

 

"You can sit, Y/N... Do you want a cup of coffee?"

 

"May I have one?"

 

"Yes, you may." You made yourself a cup of coffee with hazelnut creamer and set beside Chuck enjoying breakfast. When you were almost finished, there was a knock at the door and Chuck nodded towards the living room, him slightly full with bacon. "Can you go get that, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master." You hurried to the door and looked through the peephole to see Sam, opening it with a bright smile, and looking just below eye level. "Hello, Master Sam. Please, come in." You motioned for him to enter and he straightened his jacket.

 

"Hey, Honey. It’s good to you so happy. Where's Chuck?"

 

"In the kitchen, Sir." Sam followed you into the kitchen and you cleared the plates, joining them once you finished. Chuck let you sit on his lap while he and Sam discussed the transfer of your ownership, and he had you tell Sam what you thought of your week here, and how much more comfortable you felt with Chuck.  

 

Sam smiled, listening to your words and watching the sincerity in your eyes as you rattled off the things you had done while you were there. In the end, Sam agreed that you were ready. Though they both knew that you could still have rough days, he knew that you belonged with Chuck. After signing a release paper, like the one Sam had forced your previous master to sign, you were now technically Chuck's. He pulled you close, kissing you tenderly and threading his fingers through your hair to hold you in place. You willingly kissed back, and Sam found himself smiling like an idiot at the scene in front of him.

 

"Y/N, I'm so glad you love Master Chuck. I knew you would be good for each other."  

 

You looked to Chuck for permission to speak and he nodded, still holding you against his chest. "Thank you, Sir. I'm so thankful that you introduced me to him... I never thought I could have a master that loves me."

 

Sam left shortly after, leaving you and Chuck to celebrate alone. He guided you to his room, and led you over to the bed, letting you lay on your back with your knees over the edge. "Babygirl, I need you to be honest. Do you trust me to make you feel good?"

 

"Yes, Master, I trust you more than anyone." Chuck leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss against your breast, licking and sucking the soft skin. He sucked little red spots all over them and took your nipple between his teeth, gently tugging before releasing it, making your breasts undulate. He kept mouthing at your breasts, fully worshiping one before moving to the other.  "Master, it feels so good."

 

Chuck grinned against your skin, "I'm glad... Do you mind if I use a toy on you?"

 

"The vibrator, Sir?"

 

"No, Babygirl, a different one, like the clamps we saw at the store the other day."

 

"Please, Master."  

 

"I'll be right back." He kissed your forehead and left you in alone in his room. When he returned, he toyed with your nipple, hardening it to a nice little peak again before gently clamping one of the them, "How does it feel, Beautiful?"

 

"It feels really good, Master." He clamped the other one, and it was too tight so he loosened the screw a little.  

 

"Now... Y/N, I need you to be honest with me. Did you mark that you don't want to receive oral because you don't like it, or because you don't feel like you deserve it as a slave?"

 

"I don't like it, Master... I think it's gross, I'm sorry."

 

He massaged your legs, spreading them slowly, "It's okay, everyone likes different things." He kissed you, and dipped his fingers into you folds. Feeling a little wetness, he began rubbing small circles against your clit. You moaned, "Does that's feel good, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master." Your legs fell open further and you arched your back.  

 

"Should we consummate your slavery, Beautiful?"

 

"Please, Master." Chuck massaged your legs as he spread them wider, settling between them. He leaned over you to kiss a trail from your stomach to your chest, palming your breasts once he straightened up. He smiled softly at you as you watched his every move, still unsure how to react to such gentle touches.

 

His touch felt warm, the way you pictured "home" feeling. Chuck's hand graced along your skin and you relaxed, believing that he would never hurt you. He had you lift your head so he could place a pillow beneath you, and once you were laid back down, his teasing fingers found your clit again. You moaned and whimpered as he worked you higher and higher, mewling out a quiet "Master" as you came.  

 

"Good girl." he kissed you, "My good girl." Chuck ran his fingers through your hair and claimed his place on top of you, making sure you were still comfortable. "What's your color, Babygirl?"

 

"Green, Master."

 

Chuck pulled his shirt over his head and stripped of his jeans and boxers, pumping his cock a couple times and sliding into you slowly. "I wanna hear you. Tell me how it feels?"

 

"Mmm, it's so good, Master."

 

"I love you, my beautiful girl."

 

"Love you too, Master." He pumped in an and out slowly, filling you perfectly, and holding himself up with one hand by your head. "May I touch you, Master?"

 

"Of course, Baby." He ducked down to kiss your neck, continuing to rock into you. "So perfect." Your hands course along his chest, coming to rest on his shoulders.  

 

His thrusts became faster, making you moan loudly. A few minutes later your voice cracked in ecstasy, "Ahh, Master, I'm close."

 

"Cum for me, Babygirl." He groaned in your ear, pumping harder and forcing you over the edge. You came hard, you back arching off the bed, with "Master" and "Sir" falling from your mouth along with the "Good" and other little noises and whimpers. He kissed you passionately, thrusting up once more, and filling you with his hot cum.  

 

Chuck didn't pull out this time, instead expertly moving so that you were on top, resting on his chest. Your weight was supported by bent knees and arms against the mattress, and you laid still, relaxing in his arms. "I love you, Master."

 

"I love you too, Babygirl" he kissed your head, straightening your sex-messed hair. "I'm so glad you're mine, Y/N."

 

"I'm glad too, Master."

 

"We can start training and collaring tomorrow, if you'd like."

 

"I'd love to, Master."


	15. First Day of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts her first day of training, and Chuck has a surprise for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Enjoy ;)

* * *

 

Chuck held you tight in his arms the next morning, letting you bury your face in his chest and cling to him. He knew you were still asleep, and looked over you to see the clock, only two minutes until you would be awake. In his mind he kept going over everything he wanted to teach you, wanting to make sure he didn't overload you but still taught you everything he wanted you to know. The alarm sounded and your eyes fluttered open, and you yawned. 

 

"Good morning, Beautiful. Are you ready to start training?" 

 

"Good morning, Master. I can't wait to start training." 

 

He ran his hand along your spine and kissed your forehead. "I want you to put your hair in a bun and put your black heels on, then kneel in the middle of our room and wait for me to get back. Does that sound okay?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You got out of bed and grabbed your rubber bands from the nightstand and began tying up your hair. Chuck got out of bed and quickly got dressed, watching you kneel patiently and wait for him like you'd been told. A minute later he returned with a beautifully wrapped red and gold gift package, stopping in front of you 

 

"I thought you might be more comfortable with a private ceremony, just you and me. But, if you want a big ceremony with everything, we can definitely have one." He handed you the box and silently permitted you to open it. Resting perfectly inside was an emerald green collar with Celtic designs scrolled along the length of it. In the front, there was a small gold ring for him to clasp a leash too, and you admired the collar with watery eyes.  

 

"It's so beautiful, Master. It's really mine?" You looked to him, innocent questioning written on your features and he smiled, kneeling down in front of you. 

 

"Yes, my beautiful girl, it's all yours... Would you like me to put it on?" You nodded rapidly, extending your neck so he could collar you and Chuck placed his thumb and index fingers beneath your chin, lifting it so he could look in your eyes. "With this collar, you give your all to me, your heart, mind, body, and soul. With this collar, you vow to trust me with your life and all that is yours. With this collar, I vow to protect you, and respect the gift of your servitude. With this collar, I give my all to you." Tears slid down your cheeks and Chuck wiped them away, kissing your tenderly and taking the collar from the box. He clasped it around your neck and it fit perfectly, Chuck rested your jawline in his hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth against your cheek. "I love you so much, Y/N." You could hear in his voice that the ceremony was making him emotional, and his breathtaking blue eyes shimmered with tears. 

 

"I love you too, Master." He pulled you into his arms, and held for a moment, letting both of you work through the feelings that accompanied the emotional ceremony. Chuck helped you to your feet and looked you over. 

 

"You look so beautiful with your collar, Babygirl. Can I take a picture of you?" You nodded, and Chuck pulled his cell phone out, snapping a picture and smiling, looking at his screen. "I think Sam will be happy to your collar." 

 

Chuck led you down to his office and you waited for instruction. "Master? May I ask a question?" 

 

"Of course, Babygirl. I expect you to have a lot of questions since it's your first day." 

 

"Would you like me to make you breakfast before we start?" 

 

"We'll go over your list of tasks for today and then you'll make me breakfast." 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

He sat you down in the chair across from his desk and pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer. "Since today is Sunday, you have a very light list of chores today." He slid the paper over to you and grabbed a pen, pointing out each line and the times as he spoke. "First you'll make breakfast and afterwards, you'll clear and wash the dishes. I expect us to be done eating at around eight-thirty or nine but I'll extend that today since we have to go over things that we won't have to in the future. Then, once you're done with the dishes, you'll do the laundry and fold it, put it away, all of that. Then you'll make lunch, and you won't have another task after that until dinner." 

 

"May I ask what I'm supposed to do when I don't have tasks?" 

 

"You can read, watch tv, make baked good if you like cooking, and you're more than welcome to keep me company in my office." He offered with a shy smile. 

 

"I'd like to keep you company, Sir." 

 

His shy smile transformed into a bright one. "Perfect... You can go make breakfast, if you don't have any more questions." 

 

"Yes, Master." You scampered to the kitchen and made breakfast while Chuck got some work done in his office. After the dishes were cleared and put in the dishwasher, you headed for the laundry room to complete your final task. Opening the door, you were met with a decent pile of Chuck's clothing, and sighed, unsure where to begin. He wore more dark clothes than light clothes, so you started there. You dug through the pile, finding shirts, jeans, slacks, et cetera, and shoved them into the machine. Once those were going, you noticed a pile of Chuck's dress shirts that needed to be ironed and folded so you took care of it, making sure to take every caution with them and fold the collar properly as you worked.  

 

Soon there was a pile of at least ten perfectly ironed and folded dress shirts, lifting them carefully, you carried them to the bedroom and put them away neatly in Chuck's dresser. Strolling down the stairs to check your to-do list that you had left on the counter, you saw you had already completed everything apart from folding the laundry once it was done washing, so you went to Chuck's office and waited patiently in the doorway. 

 

"Finished already?" He asked looking up from his work, still wearing his glasses, which you found extremely handsome. 

 

"Yes, Master, I just need to fold your clothes once they finish washing." 

 

"Wow. Good job, I'm proud of you for getting done so quickly for your first day." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You beamed with pride. 

 

"Come here, Babygirl." He patted his lap and you pranced over perching on his knee. He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a chain leash with a black leather handle. "Would you be comfortable wearing this while you warmed my cock?" 

 

"Yes, Master." He kissed your jawline, and then your chest, clicking the leash onto the collar's loop and guiding you beneath the desk to sit on a cushion that you hadn't seen before.  

 

"I know this is your first time warming my cock, but don't worry Babygirl, everything will be just fine." He pet your hair to sooth you and you nodded, "You'll be allowed to take a break if you need to, and if you do need a break, just put your hand on my knee and I'll let you up. Tell what you're supposed do if you need up." 

 

"Put my hand on your knee, Master." 

 

"Good girl... For now, you're just going to warm my cock, not suck. Okay?" You nodded,  watching him undo his belt and pull out his cock. Chuck placed his hand beneath your chin and placed his thumb on your chin, coaxing your mouth open and settling his cock between your lips. He guided your head to rest on his leg and stroked your hair. "Such a good girl."  

 

He went back to work for an hour and you stayed still, shifting slightly every now and then, but not needing a break until he was finished. Chuck tapped your cheek and you opened your mouth, letting him pull you off his cock. 

 

He caressed your cheek, letting his hand come to rest on your shoulder. "You did so good, Babygirl." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"Since you did so good warming me, would you like to suck your Master's cock, Babygirl? We can do it just like your dream." 

 

"Would I really be allowed to suck your cock, Master." You looked up and he could see the excitement sparkling in your hopeful eyes. 

 

"Of course, Beautiful. Just tell me how your dream went." 

 

"You hand your hand in the back of my hair, but it was really gentle... And you didn't let me use my hands, only my mouth, Sir." 

 

Chuck wrapped his hand loosely in your hair and pulled you closer, halting your mouth right by his cock. "Like this?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You purred, swallowing as your mouth continued watering. You watched him take his cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. "Then you pressed your tip against my lips and told me to open my mouth." 

 

He pressed the tip of his cock to your lips just like you'd told him to, "Open your mouth for me, Babygirl." 

 

You obeyed and once his dick was comfortably resting in your mouth you looked up again for permission to move. He understood the silent request, encouraging you with a light tug of your hair. You worked your tongue over his thick length and his head fell back, a moan escaping him. You sucked and licked, occasionally taking every inch of him and running your flattened tongue along his length.  

 

You were beginning to worry that you weren't doing something right, but his hips bucked up, forcing him into your mouth further. Chuck dug his fingertips into the arms of his chair and moaned low, "Fuck you feel good... Such a perfect girl, sucking your master's cock. You hollowed out your cheeks sucking more passionately and releasing his cock with a lewd popping sound, only to place little kitten licks on the tip and take him back into your mouth. 

 

You looked up with large glistening doe eyes and the second he made eye contact, he lost control. Looking into your beautiful E/C orbs while his cock filled your throat was more than he could handle. Chuck came before he could warn you, and you happily swallowed down everything that offered you. This was a privilege to you, and the fact that you'd made him cum with only your mouth was an honor.  

 

Chuck caught his breath and watched you gently clean his cock, before tucking him back in his pants, leaving his belt for him to redo. "Did I do okay, Master?" 

 

"Okay? You did amazing, Babygirl." His words came out in choppy pants, and he moved his chair back, grabbing your leash and guiding you onto his lap. "You're so perfect, Y/N... I love you with all of my heart." 

 

"I love you too, Master." You grinned like an idiot at his words, "With all my heart." 


	16. Unpleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up to her period and Chuck takes care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Written for fromacloset, hope you enjoy, Lovely :)

* * *

 

You couldn't be more upset or worried, one week into training with Chuck and you had woken up to the most unpleasant surprise. You had started your period. You woke up before Chuck's alarm went off and had locked yourself in the master bathroom, trying to clean yourself up.  

 

Chuck slipped on a tee shirt and a pair of boxers before he knocked on the bathroom door. You opened with puffy eyes and a tear stained face. "Babygirl, what's wrong? 

 

"I--I start--started my period. I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." You sobbed, gasping for air. 

 

He slowly nudged the door open and stepped into the bathroom, reaching out for you and you ran into his arms. "It's okay, Baby, I'm not mad at you. I promise... It's normal for a female slave to have her period." 

 

"But, my last master used to get really mad. I know you're so much nicer but I was still really scared, I didn't want you get mad at me too." You paused to nestle your face against his chest, sniffling and drying your eyes. "I tried to clean myself up, but I don't have any tampons, and I don't have any underwear besides my thongs." 

 

"Oh, Y/N, baby, it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. Come here, Beautiful." He led you over to the bath, sitting on the edge and turning on the faucet. Chuck added some Epsom salt to the water and helped you step in, cupping your cheeks and drying your eyes with his thumbs. "I want you to relax and enjoy a hot bath, get comfortable, I can put some music on if you want, and I'll run to the store really quick. Does that sound okay, Babygirl?" 

 

You looked down for a second, then nodded, looking back up. "Thank you, Master. I don't need music, Sir." Chuck kissed your head and stood up, leaving for the store. You turned the water off when the tub was full and waited for Chuck to return. The water was the perfect temperature and it soothed your muscles that were sore from your period. Soon your head fell back against the edge of the tub, and your eyes closed, you weren't asleep, just resting.  

 

You opened your eyes when you heard the bedroom door open and Chuck walked in holding two towels, and a full grocery bag, setting the bag on the toilet lid. "Hey, Babygirl, How was your bath?"  

 

"The water feels really good, Master. Thank you for letting me use your bathtub." 

 

"Of course." He brushed your hair behind your ear and motioned to the bag. "I bought you some regular underwear and then I bought regular tampons and overnight pads. That way you didn't have to wear tampons to bed, or at all of you don't feel comfortable wearing them." 

 

"Thank you, Master... Um... Can I tell you something?" 

 

"You can tell me anything." 

 

"I usually have a really... Heavy... 'flow', I'm sorry, Sir. That's why my last master used to get so mad at me, because he said I cost him too much money, I always had to wear a tampon and a pad." You bowed your head and waved your hand back and forth in the water, distracting yourself with the feel. 

 

"Y/N, you don't need to feel bad... How about we get you out of the bath and into bed. You've been such a good girl for me this past week, you deserve to let me take care of you. I put the towels in the dryer for a couple minutes, they're still warm." He smiled. 

 

"Thank you, Master." He helped you stand and wrapped the warmed towel around your shoulders, kissing your cheek and holding your hand so you could step out.  

 

"I'm gonna leave you alone to put underwear on and your pad and tampon. Come out to the bedroom when you're done." He kissed you once more, and left you alone. 

 

After you were dried off and dressed in your underwear, and feminine products, you joined Chuck in the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, and had kept on his shirt but changed into a baggy pair of sweatpants. Chuck held up a second shopping bag and smiled. "I bought you two different things of chocolate and I bought some Milanos cookies for you to try. Oh, and I laid out one of my sweaters for you in case you get cold." 

 

"Thank you, Master. That's really nice of you." You smiled, standing in the doorway awkwardly, running your hand along the length of your arm, waiting for instruction. "Come here, Babygirl." He held out his hand and helped you settle in bed, wrapping you up in the warm blankets and holding you close to his side, making little circles on your arm with his thumb. "Do you get cramps?" 

 

"Usually, Master. Really painful ones, I laid in bed crying one morning at Master Sam's because it hurt so much. That when he started me on birth control." 

 

"I'm sorry, Babygirl. This week, you won't serve me for as long as you have cramps. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and worry about you... We can stay in bed and watch movies, or we can sleep, or you could sleep and watch movies." 

 

"Master, I'd-- may I please be allowed to have you stay with me?" 

 

"Of course I'll stay with you. I just wasn't sure if you wanted company during your period. I trained a submissive once that didn't want to even be touched during her period." 

 

"If I can be honest, Sir... I get really clingy during my period. I'll try not to be too annoying though, my last master would get mad at me for that too." 

 

"I like snuggling with my girl." He smiled, pulling you even closer. "I don't think clingy will be a problem." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

The rest of the day was spent in bed with Chuck at your side. You had easily watched five scary movies together and Chuck made sure you were as happy as you could be the whole time. You had dozed off a couple times, snuggling closer to his side when you did, and each time he would watch you with a tender smile and toy with your hair. "I love you so much, Babygirl." He mumbled against your forehead, even though he knew you weren't awake to hear him.  

 

Slowly, you woke back up, seeing that Chuck had started another movie and you went to sit up, but yelped in pain. A waves of cramps washed over you, and you laid back down, whimpering and pressing your hand to your stomach. "Are you okay?" 

 

You shook your head, "It hurts really bad." 

 

"Do you want the heating pad or hot water bottle?" 

 

"May I have the hot water bottle?" 

 

"Yeah, Babygirl, I'll grab it for you." He got out of bed and jogged downstairs, filling the water bottle and bringing it to you. "Here, Baby." He pulled back the covers and placed it gently on your stomach, letting you position it where you needed to. He climbed back in bed and you nestled against him again, letting him hold you. "Y/N, can I ask you a few questions?" 

 

"Of course, Master." 

 

"Have you always had a heavy period?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"Have you always had really bad cramps?" 

 

"Yes, Master." Chuck stroked your hair, and dropped his hand to your arm, rubbing it up and down.  

 

"Do you get PMS?" 

 

"Yes, Master, but I try to control it. My last master used to get really mad. He would tell me I was... Nevermind, Sir, I don't wanna swear." 

 

"You can tell me, Babygirl, you won't get in trouble." 

 

"He used to call me an ungrateful bitch and tell me I was a rude little whore. I didn't mean to snap at him, but I couldn't help it, I tried so hard and I was never good enough, and then with my PMS I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Your voice started shaking and Chuck soothed you. 

 

"It's okay, I understand. I've had several slaves and submissives snap at me over the years." 

 

"Really? What did you do?" 

 

"I talked to them once they calmed down, discussed what they did wrong and asked them how they thought they should rectify it." 

 

"Oh." You bowed your head and toyed with the sheet, not knowing what to say.  

 

"I want to ask one more question, how long before your period did you start feeling your PMS start?" 

 

"I don't know, Master... Usually... A week or so before." 

 

"Okay. Thank you, Beautiful, I really appreciate how honest you were with me." 

 

"You're welcome, Master... May I ask what the questions were for?" 

 

"I'm trying to decide whether I want to do an exam on you, or take you to Ellen. She's a gynecologist that I work with once in awhile."  

 

"Is something wrong?" 

 

"Not necessarily. I just want to make sure everything is good, I've gotta keep my girl healthy." He kissed your forehead and both of your attentions were soon drawn back to the movie. 


	17. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuck encounter an unfortunately familiar face while spending the morning on the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> The moment has come... I hope I did the reader's last master justice in terms of how much of an ass his character is. I tried to watch as many clips of the actual character that I could find, but I only found like two on YouTube. Enjoy
> 
> Chuck's reaction to seeing him is based off of this picture that fromacloset sent me of Chuck lookin' mad and sexy as hell: https://www.instagram.com/p/BYCYKTJnYgl/

* * *

 

Your period was finally over, and you were happily back to serving Chuck. It was Saturday and you had woken him up that morning with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. He woke up and gave a pleasant smile, "What's this?"

 

"It's nine o'clock, Master, you told me to wake you up if you were still asleep by then. I brought you coffee though to help you wake up, Sir."

 

He sat up, taking the cup and kissing you, "Thank you, beautiful... What chores do you have today?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

 

"I have to clean your bedroom, the master bath, and dust your office. Oh, and cook you breakfast. Then I have to sweep and mop the playroom and the kitchen, then I'm allowed one hour of rest. Then I have to make lunch, Master."

 

"Good girl, you have it memorized already. I'm proud of you, Babygirl." You lit up at his praise and he coursed his hand along your arm.

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

He nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "I've been thinking, Babygirl, I'd like to give you an exam... Have you ever had one?"

 

"Yes, Sir, Master Sam gave me exams to make sure I was healing properly."

 

"Good. Here, let me up, Baby." You moved from the bed and he got up, slipping on his sweats that were on the floor by the bed. "Can you get me a shirt please?"

 

"Yes, Sir." You strolled to his dresser, pulling a fresh tee shirt from the drawer and handing it to him. "Would you like me to make you breakfast, Master?"

 

He thought for a second, "I wanna go out for breakfast." With a smile, he extended his hand to you and you took it, "Do you wanna go with me?"

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir." You went to the nightstand and grabbed the money he'd given you over the past couple weeks.

 

"What're you doing, Babygirl?"

 

"I... I was getting the money so I could have... food... too. Am I not supposed to bring it?" He stood up, cupping your cheeks.  

 

"You know that you eat when I eat, Beautiful. If I say we're going out to breakfast, then you're not responsible for paying. Go get dressed, Babygirl." He kissed you, and playfully swatted your butt as you turned to obey him. You stood by the closet and looked back,

 

"Master, what would you like me to wear?"

 

"Go ahead and just wear skinny jeans and a tank top. I want to spend some time on the town, we'll both work on your chores when we get back."

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir." The two of you got dressed and he led you down stairs, grabbing his wallet and heading out to the car. The drive to the diner was nice, it was quiet but peaceful. Chuck held your hand for most of the drive and when you got out, he slung his arm around your waist, pulling you close and kissing your cheek.  

 

You were seated at a somewhat private table near the back of the diner and handed large menus filled with delicious food. "What looks good, Babygirl?"

 

"everything, Master." You giggled, "I've never seen so many choices."

 

"If you have any questions, you can ask me. I've had almost everything here." He shrugged.

 

"Thank you, Master... Is the cinnamon roll french toast good?"

 

"The best. I like to get it with the bacon and eggs on the side."

 

"May I get that?"

 

"Of course, Babygirl. Do you want bacon and eggs?"

 

"Yes please, may I have scrambled eggs?"

 

He nodded, and smiled. "Do you want hot chocolate?"

 

"Yes please, Master."  

 

The waiter came and smiled at the two of you, "Good mornin'... Sir, would you like a couple more minutes or are you ready to order?"

 

"We're ready. I'll have the cinnamon roll french toast with bacon and over medium eggs, and she'll have the same thing but with scrambled eggs." He smiled handing the menus to the waiter.

 

"Perfect, and can I get you anything to drink?"

 

"She'll have a hot chocolate and I'll take a coffee." The man nodded, and headed towards the kitchen to place the order. Chuck  reached over the table and held your hand. "Are you doing okay?"

 

"Yes, Master. Everything's just so new, I'm not used to leaving this house."

 

"I know, Beautiful." He rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of your hand. When the food came you both ate happily, and you tried to control yourself and not completely inhale the food. It was so much better than anything your last master ever let you eat.

 

Chuck watched you enjoy the food and a soft smile blossomed across his features. He was so happy that you were his now, you had been through so much but he was determined to make all of it better. You were starting to be less shy with him and more trusting. He could see the hints of worry in your eyes slowly fading away day by day.

 

Chuck paid for the breakfast and led you out of the diner, your hands resting on his arm. The two of you were just about to the car when a familiar voice chilled you to the core. "Well, well, is that my old little fucktoy?" You clung tighter to Chuck's arm and he could feel the terror radiating off of you.

 

"It's okay, Babygirl." Chuck soothed, kissing the top of your head and unlocking his car with the push of a button. "Go wait in the car, and try to calm down... Just breathe, Sweet girl." He nudged you towards the car and the other man laughed when you got in.

 

"You let her sit in the front? Wow, Chucky boy, I knew you were kind of progressive but the front seat?"

 

"What the fuck do you want, Azazel?"

 

"Ow, quite a _bite_ ya got there.” He made a biting motion to Chuck, his bright white teeth clicking when they made contact with each other. “So Sammy Winchester took her away from me and you ended up with her... Willingly? Or did Sam make you take the little whore?"

 

"She's not a whore. She's an amazing slave that you wasted because you were too fucking stupid to see how good you could've had it. You're not a master, you're a selfish prick that couldn't handle an ounce of power." Chuck set his jaw, his eyes were cold and you watched everything from the car, trying to stay focused on Chuck.  

 

"Be an ass to me all you want, you're the one that's stuck with the ungrateful little bitch now. She tends to scream a lot when you fuck her dry, you might wanna gag her or something... Just a friendly heads up."  

 

Chuck tried so hard not to lose control, he didn't want you to see him lose it and then be scared of him. "If you ever fucking come near her--"

 

"Don't worry, Chucky, she's your pain in the ass now... Have fun wastin' money on her." He laughed, strolling off in the opposite direction. Chuck shook his head, running his hands over his face and going to the car, opening the passenger's door and kneeling beside you. You were still and you looked a million miles away. He slowly placed a hand on your arm.

 

"Hey, It's okay now, Y/N. Are you okay?" You looked at him with teary eyes and the dam broke loose, you turned towards his chest and he held you as best as he could. Chuck let you cry into his arms and he pet your hair, until you pulled away.  

 

"I'm sorry, Master. I just got really scared when I saw him."

 

"Don't be sorry, baby, you have nothing to apologize for."

 

"Thank you for protecting me." You mumbled into his chest and he tilted up your chin to kiss your lips.

 

"I'll always protect you, Babygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my apologies for not publishing yesterday. I was out of town looking at puppies!! and I'm happy to announce that I'll be bringing home a beautiful baby girl in a month once she's old enough the leave her littermates <3


	18. Dr. Harvelle-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck notices you acting a bit strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to publish this late at night, but it's been a hectic day lol
> 
> Also, just a warning in case you aren't into medical stuff, this chapter and nineteen are mostly medical

* * *

 

Chuck was working in his study and you walked into the doorway, waiting to be acknowledged. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled, taking off his glasses. "How are your tasks going, Babygirl?"

 

"Good, Master. May I dust your office, it's my last task."  

 

"Yes, you may." You thanked him, going to work on straightening the books in the shelves in order to dust under and around them. Chuck watched you from the corner of his eye and saw you wince a few seconds into cleaning. You had been acting strange for a couple days and he was starting to get worried. "Babygirl. Can you come here, please?"

 

You nervously walked over to Chuck and sat on his lap when he instructed you to. "Did I do something wrong, Master?"

 

"No. No, baby, you've been such a good girl... I've just noticed over the past few days that you've been moving differently and you keep wincing like your in pain. Are you okay?"

 

"I keep having really bad pelvic pain... I'm sorry, Master."

 

"Don't be sorry, I just wish you would've told me sooner. How long have you been in pain?"

 

"I was worried you'd be upset, Master... It's been hurting for about two or three weeks. Since my period ended."

 

Chuck pulled you close to his chest, holding you lovingly. "Babygirl. I don't care what you tell me, I'll never hurt you, even if I do get upset."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too. Would you be comfortable with me giving you that exam we talked about during your period?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Thank you, beautiful. Go sit on the exam chair, I'll be in there in a minute." You went to the playroom to get ready and pulled his phone from his pocket sending a text to Ellen.

_*Do you have any appointments free today?_

_I have a 2pm... Why?_

_I might need to bring Y/N in. I'm gonna give her an exam to see if I can feel anything and if I can't I want to bring her in._

_I'll block it out for you just in case._

_Thank you.*_

 

Chuck joined you in the playroom and pulled out the stirrups on the chair, placing each foot on them and kissing your legs. You smiled, giggling at his affection. "I need you to stay calm for me, Babygirl. I just want to feel your pelvic region a bit and see if I can feel anything. Does that sound okay?"

 

"Yes, Master." He pulled on a glove, letting it go with a snapping sound against his skin.  

 

Chuck massaged your legs. "Just let them fall open...  That's my girl." He touched your center and placed a hand on your stomach. "Try to relax and breathe for me... Tell me where it hurts when I push, or if it hurts." He inserted two fingers into your vagina and pushed up, pressing into your stomach as he did. He pressed his fingers by your right ovary.

 

"It hurts, Master."  

 

"Okay, I'm sorry, Babygirl... How about your left side?" He repeated the motion by your left ovary and you shook your head. He pushed in the center and you nodded, "The middle and your right side." He muttered to himself, committing it to memory, and then pushing on your stomach a couple more times. "I don't feel anything, but I'm not a professional. I'm gonna make you an appointment with my friend Ellen, she's an incredible doctor. She'll make sure you get taken care of."

 

"Won't that cost a lot of money, Sir?"

 

"No, baby, it shouldn't cost anything. I have really good insurance that covers myself and up to four slaves or submissives."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

~~~

 

At 1:55pm you were checked in and seated in the waiting room, watching the clock with nervous eyes. You had only been to a gynecologist one and that was when you had been given your birth control. A nurse came out wearing scrubs covered in a Harry Potter design and glanced around the room, "Chuck Shurley with Y/N." The two of you stood and she led you back to the exam rooms, "Hi, my name is Charlie, I'll be helping Dr. Harvelle today. If I could just have you kick off your shoes and stand on the scale and then we can get your height." You did as she said and she recorded your weight and then your height. She led you to room eight and got you settled in, having you sit on the bench in the corner and giving Chuck the comfy guest chair. "So, have you ever been to a gynecologist before?" She opened her laptop, ready to type.

 

You looked to Chuck for permission to speak and he nodded, "You can speak, Babygirl."

 

"I went to one once."

 

"And what did they see you for?"

 

"Pelvic pain, they said it was an ovarian cyst, so they put me on birth control."

 

"Okay... Did they do an ultrasound?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

The girl giggled, "You don't have to call me ma'am, I'm a submissive too. My mistress is a doctor here, so she lets me work here also."  

 

"Oh." You were a little shocked, you had never known a submissive that had been allowed to work, all the ones you knew were in the 24/7 lifestyle.  

 

"Can you tell me a bit about the pain you've been having?"

 

"It's mostly in the center of my pelvic area, but sometimes the right side hurts really bad too. It happened a while ago too, but they gave my birth control and it went away for a few months."

 

"Okay. Any fever, nausea, or headaches that accompany the pain?"

 

"No."

 

"Alright and how long has the pain been going on this time?"

 

"For about two or three weeks." You shied away a little, ashamed that you didn't tell Chuck sooner.

 

"Okay, I think I've got everything. I just need your blood pressure, pulse, and temperature." She pulled out a thermometer and placed it under your tongue. "98.7, perfect." Then she placed the cuff on your arm, holding your arm arm outstretched by her waist, filling it and slowly releasing the air until she had her reading. "Your blood pressure is 118/84... And your pulse..." She pressed her fingers to your wrist and counted, watching the hand of the clock. "is 90 per minute." She smiled at you and Chuck, "I will let Dr. Harvelle know you're ready."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Thanks, Charlie."

 

"Sure thing, Guys. See ya Chuck." She backed out of the room with a smile, doing the "live long and prosper" sign with her free hand. A hand sign you didn't recognize because you had never been allowed to watch TV, but Chuck knew what is was and laughed.

 

"I like Charlie, she's pretty cool... Are you doing okay so far, Beautiful?"

 

"I'm scared, Master. What if it's something bad that costs a lot of money?"

 

"You'll be okay. Everything will be fine, and if it does cost money, don't worry. I have enough money." He took your hand and had you stand, moving over to your bench they had you on and sitting down to pull you onto his lap. "I love you more than I've loved any other slave. No amount of money is too much to make sure you're okay." He cupped your cheek and kissed your lips gently, sliding his hand from your cheek to the back of your head.  

 

A knock sounded on the door and Chuck pulled away, still holding you oh his lap. An older woman walked in and smiled, "Hey, Chuck... It's nice to meet you, Y/N, I'm Ellen."


	19. Dr. Harvelle-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip to the doctor continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is one ALL medical stuff, a couple sex jokes, and a temporary solution. lol enjoy :)

* * *

 

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am." You spoke quietly.

 

"So I read that you've had ovarian cysts before and that you were put on birth control for it." She paused, giving you time to nod confirmation. "So, first I want to talk to you a little more in depth and then we'll do a pelvic exam, and I want to do a vaginal swab, then depending on what I find there, we can do an ultrasound."

 

You looked to Chuck, "Sounds fair, and thank you for getting us in today."

 

"No problem, you guys are my last appointment for today. My 3:30 cancelled." She smiled, "Alright..." She trailed off before beginning her marathon of questions. After, easily, ten minutes, she was finally done. "Sorry, I know it's a lot of questions, but we want to get a full picture of what's going on down there. If I could have you sit on the exam chair, we'll get your feet in the stirrups. Do you want Chuck in here for the exam?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am." You answered instantly, without thinking.

 

"I gave her a pelvic exam at home, but I didn't feel anything."

 

"Okay, I'll start with the swab and then we'll do another pelvic." She pulled out a speculum and inserted it slowly, warning you before she did. "We have these in a warming tray so they shouldn't be cold, but I have to do it dry so that I can check your vaginal fluid without contamination." She pressed it in slowly and you cringed. Ellen spread the speculum, opening you wide and sighed, pulling it out. "I'm sorry, Honey, I have to try another one. This one isn't long enough to see your cervix. After trying a second one, she realized that one wasn't long enough either. "Okay. Your cervix is way in there. I need to go grab our longer one, I'm so sorry." She left and you rolled your eyes with a sigh, Chuck snickering at your reaction and standing beside the exam table.

 

"Master, Do I have the vagina from hell or something. Why can't she find my cervix?" You asked bluntly, the pain making you forgot your place.

 

Now Chuck full on laughed. "In my opinion, your vagina is heaven... You're just made to fit a longer cock, I guess." He joked.

 

You gave him a seductive look, and purred low, "Like your cock, Master? It's so thick and long, it fills my tight pussy so good, Master."

 

Chuck swallowed, almost nervously, and took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm, "Keep doing that, and we'll have sex before we leave."

 

"Sorry, Master." You giggled.

 

Ellen came back in with the longest speculum they had and ran it under water to warm it up a bit first. She inserted it slowly, spreading it apart to look inside your vagina. "There we go. Jesus, I can still just barely see the tip of your cervix." She took a long q-tip shaped swab and took a sample of your fluid. "I'll get this microscope to Charlie and get it checked out really quick."  

 

She opened the door, beckoning to Charlie who pranced over and took the swab, heading to the lab room to analyze it. Once that was done and Ellen returned to your pelvic exam, she couldn't find anything either. "I felt both of her ovaries and her uterus. I couldn't find anything at home."

 

"Well, Chuck, I'm having the same luck as you in the case. I can't feel any cysts or anything... I think our best bet at this point would be to do an ultrasound. What do you think?"

 

"Yeah, if it can help figure out why she's in so much pain."

 

Ellen nodded, leaving the room to get a large cup of water for you to drink, and you and Chuck were allowed to stay in the room while you waited for the water to settle. Once it had been a half an hour since you finished it, you were led to the ultrasound room and apart from having a wand-thing pressed into your stomach repeatedly, with a full bladder, it was a relatively painless process.  

 

After the images were complete, Ellen sent you on your way. Back at home Chuck let you wear a pair of his sweatpants and go to bed, wrapping you in his arms and laying beside you. "Master?"

 

"Yes, Babygirl?"

 

"What about my chores?"

 

"Don't worry about 'em, I'll do the basics and then once you feel better we can start over with your chores."

 

You nodded, inhaling sharply to try and control yourself, but it didn't work. Silent tears coursed down your cheeks, "I'm sorry, Master." Chuck's hand instantly came up to dry your tears and you sniffled.

 

"What are you sorry for, babygirl?"

 

In the smallest voice possible, you whispered, "I'm broken..."

 

"No, no, baby... You are not broken."He tilted your chin up and looked into your tear-glossed eyes, "I will never think you're broken. You are loving, and obedient, and beautiful, and I've never had a slave that made me so happy... I want you to repeat after me, Baby. Okay?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Even if the test results aren't good, Master says I'm perfect. Repeat."

 

"Even if the test results aren't good, Master says I'm perfect." You murmured, glancing away from Chuck.

 

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you repeat what I say... Master knows that even though I'm in pain, I'm doing my best to serve him. Repeat."  

 

You looked into his eyes and he massaged your arms as he listened to you, "Master knows that even though I'm in pain, I'm doing my best to serve him."

 

"Good girl, one more... I belong to Master and Master loves me more than anything. He will always listen to my concerns and fears. Repeat, Beautiful."

 

"I belong to Master and Master loves me more than anything. He will always listen to my concerns and fears." You broke down crying and buried your face in his chest. "Thank you for loving me, Master."

 

"Of course, thank you for loving me." Chuck's cell phone rang on the bedside table and he answered seeing that it was Ellen. "Hey, did you get the results already?"

 

"Yeah, I did... She didn't have an ovarian cyst, but with the pain she's having." Ellen sighed, "There's a good chance that she has endometriosis, but we can’t know that for sure without a laparoscopy." Chuck looked down at you who was was looking to him with terrified doe eyes, glancing from him to the phone as if your executioner was on the other end of the call.  

 

"How bad is a laparoscopy?"

 

"Well, it is a surgical procedure but its a relatively small one. We'd give her a general anesthesia and then make a little incision. Then we insert this thing called a laparoscope, its basically a thin tube with a light and camera on the end, into the incision. We look for scar tissue on the ovaries and her uterus, it can take anywhere from about thirty minutes to an hour."

 

"Okay, thank you, when should we get it done?"

 

"Well, we can either put her on a higher dosage of birth control, because I see she's on the lowest dose and hasn't been skipping periods. We can bump her up to the medium level and have her take the pills continuously for a month or two without the placebo pills, and see if it helps. Or she can get a laparoscopy."

 

Chuck looked down to you again and you mouthed the words, "Higher dose" and he nodded. "I think we're gonna try the higher dose and then do the surgery if it comes to that."

 

"Okay, I will get an order put in for stronger birth control. The pills should be ready tomorrow morning... Your girl is gonna be fine, Chuck, we'll get her taken care of." Chuck could hear her reassuring smile through the phone, and smiled himself.  

 

"Thank you again, Ellen. Y/N and I really appreciate all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly, I'm having a bit of writer's block, since I have somewhat written myself into a corner with the endometriosis plot line. So I may be publishing every few days for a little while instead of every other day, nonetheless, I shall keep publishing! :D


	20. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Master Chuck host a dinner party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope it still feels intact and not like I was rambling lol

* * *

 

It had been one week since you started your new birth control and the pills seemed to be working for now. You had finished your chores early, showered, and had done your hair up in a perfect bun. Prancing into Chuck's study, you waited for him to notice you and he looked over the top of his lens frames. "There's my beautiful girl." He took off his glasses and patted his lap. "Come here, Baby."

 

"Yes, Master." You perched happily on his lap and he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

 

"How do you feel, Beautiful?"

 

"The pills are helping again, Master. Thank you for taking me to Dr. Harvelle."

 

"You're welcome... How you would feel about meeting a few people?"

 

"Like who, Master?"

 

He caressed your leg, "Well, I've been wanting to have a dinner party for awhile... Master Sam would be there, and Donna. Master John, who you met at the store, would be there, and you could meet Master Dean, Sam's brother."

 

"Does he have slaves too, Master?"

 

"He has a male submissive named Castiel.. and my friend Master Gabriel would be there."

 

"Would-- Would I have to... serve... them?"

 

Chuck instantly knew what you meant and he cupped both cheeks in his hands. "Babygirl, you will never have sex with another master if you aren't comfortable with it. I won't ever make you" he laced his fingers with yours and squeezed a little, giving you a soft smile. "I promise... Plus, this will be a just a dinner party. No one will be having sex with anyone."

 

"I think a dinner party sounds fun... May I ask if I would cook the dinner?"

 

"You and I would cook dinner, and together we would greet the guests once they arrived."

 

You smiled, excited to see what a fun dinner party would be like, one where you weren't the party toy. "When would we get to have the dinner, Master?"

 

"Well, Babygirl... How about we try for tomorrow evening."

 

"Okay." You hugged him, "Thank you, Master, for not making me serve the other masters."

 

"You're welcome, Beautiful... Can I ask what your last master would make you do?"

 

"Um... Yes, Master... He would make me be completely naked, and I had to put on mascara because he liked to see it run when I cried. Then he would handcuff me and put my chain leash on, and lead me to the dinner table. He would chain me to the table and let everyone fuck me." You kept your eyes low and darted your sight from object to object on Chuck's desk.

 

Chuck held you close, and kissed your forehead, "I'm so sorry, Babygirl. You will never go through that again... How about you go watch TV for your free hour and I'll come get you after I make some phone calls?"

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

Chuck came in about forty minutes later with a bright smile. "It's all set, beautiful girl."

 

You lifted yourself to sit on bent knees on the couch, matching Chuck's smile. "We're having the party?"  

 

"Yep. Tomorrow night at six."

 

~~~

 

The night had finally come and you had everything almost perfect. You were wearing a fitted, but not too tight, black dress, and Chuck was wearing a white dress shirt with a gray vest and matching pants. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and you couldn't help but watch his strong arms as he pulled the last tray from the oven. "Babygirl, these dessert bars you made smell amazing."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

The doorbell rang and Chuck smiled, "Wanna go greet our first guests?" He held out his arm and you happily took it, trying to keep your nerves at bay. He led you to the living room and opened the door, a large smile breaking out across your face when you saw Sam and Donna. "Hey, welcome guys."

 

"Hey, Chuck... Hey, Honey, it's good to see you again. Can I have a hug." You looked at Chuck for permission and he nodded, laughing when you ran up to give Sam a hug.

 

"Thank you for giving me to Master Chuck, Sir. I love it here so much."

 

"I'm glad, Y/N... You deserve a good master."

 

Donna hugged you next and pulled back to admire her dress. "Silver looks really good on you."

 

"Thanks, Master picked it out for me for our four year anniversary last week."

 

"Has it really been four years already?" Chuck asked and Sam nodded his response.

 

"Yep, four perfect years." Sam laced an arm around Donna's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  

 

“Well come on in, we've got beer and hard liquor in the fridge, wine on ice, and Y/N made a dessert that smells amazing."  

 

"Sweet, I can't--"

 

"Hey! There's my baby brother!" A deep male voice bellowed with excitement, followed by the sound of two car doors closing. "How've ya been, Sammy?"

 

"I've been good, Dean." The man, who was apparently named Dean, came up and pulled Sam into a tight hug, slapping him on the back a couple times. "How've you and Cas been?"

 

"We've been good." He smiled, and a man walked up beside him wearing a simple black collar and all black clothing, which matched his black hair perfectly. Dean placed his hand on Cas's lower back and rubbed up and down. "Cas had a little bout of subdrop that we had to work through, but I took a week off work and we spent it together at Uncle Bobby's cabin in the mountains. The place was gorgeous once it snowed... Hey Chuck." He added with a toothy grin, seeming to have forgotten where they and why.

 

"Hey, Dean, Cas."

 

"Hello, Master Chuck." Cas replied and timidly looked at you, the two of your sharing shy smiles.  

 

"Dean, this is my beautiful girl, Y/N. Sam got her away from Azazel and after a little bit of getting to each other, Sam let me take her on as my slave."

 

"Fuck, I hate Azazel... I remember Sammy telling me somethin' about that. It's nice to finally meet you, Sweetheart."

 

"Nice to meet you too, Sir."

 

The six of you went inside and you poured drinks for everyone, with the help of Donna and Cas. Then the masters went to the living to laugh and tell stories until the other guests arrived. You and Donna set the table and Cas offered to wait on the Men should they need another drink.

 

A few minutes later, John and Mary showed up right on time, and them Gabriel arrived. Gabriel insisted he wasn't late-late, just fashionably-late. Chuck introduced you to Mary and Gabriel and they both instantly adored you, Mary thought you were so precious and Gabriel got a kick out of how shy you were.

 

You served the dinner and made sure everyone's drinks were topped off, with Chuck helping you of course. Each slave got their own chair beside their master or dominant, which was something you had never seen at a party, and everyone was dressed so nicely. Your last master always just had friends who came over in jeans and well worn tee shirts. The masters all talked and joked with each other making you smile, pretty much all night, at the light and fun atmosphere that surrounded everyone.

 

There were masters, dominants, submissives, and slaves but that didn't halt any conversations. Each submissive and slave was allowed free speech during the party and everyone had an amazing time. Especially you.

 

Chuck called you over and let you sit on his lap during dessert, and over the course of the entire night, he only had to calm you once when Mary had scolded Sam and Dean. Chuck felt you tense up, and soothed you. "It's okay, babygirl, she's their mom, she won't get in trouble." He knew that's what had worried you, and he felt you relax once he explained.

 

After the dishes were cleared from the table, the party moved to the living room. Gabriel plopped down on the couch beside you and Chuck, trying desperately not to spill his beer as he did. "So, Lollipop, ya diggin' being Chuck's girl?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Does he spoil you?" The man smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"A lot, Sir." You giggled.  

 

"Yeah, but you have a different definition of _spoiling you_ , Babygirl... So, Gabriel, when are you gonna start dating again, or do you think you want a slave this time?"

 

"I don't know. Kali left me, and she didn't want me to have slaves or subs while she was around, so I might start looking for a good slave soon."

 

"She was a bit possessive of you." Chuck offered.

 

"I know, but we had awesome sex."

 

"I don't know how she put up with you for that long." Dean laughed, and Gabriel cracked a smile.

 

"Women love me, Dean-o."

 

"Ya know what you need, Gabriel," John interjected with a smirk, "A girl that likes food play."

 

"I do like the way whip cream and chocolate syrup look on a pretty lady."  

 

"Can we stop talking about Gabriel's kinks, and focus on the real reason we're here." Sam raised his glass, "To Chuck and Y/N, and to the rest of you meeting Y/N."

 

"To Chuck and Y/N." Everyone chorused. You blushed a deep red and buried your face in Chuck's chest.  

 

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Babygirl."

 

Mary watched how gentle Chuck was with you and gave a soft smile. "I think my Sammy made a great decision when he gave you to Chuck. You two are really good for each other."

 

"Thank you, Ma'am."

 

"You can call me Mary, Sweetheart." She reached out to place her hand over yours and you let her, feeling comforted by her gentle demeanor, a demeanor that practically screamed "mom". John ran his hand along her back and turned her face to kiss her gently on the lips.

 

~~~

 

It was now nearing eleven o’clock at night and the last guests had left about thirty minutes ago. Chuck told you how well you did and praised you for being such a good girl, asking if you wanted to watch some TV before bed. You said yes and he could tell when he went upstairs to change out of his clothes that your eyelids looked a little heavy. Upon coming back down stairs, no more than ten minutes later, Chuck found you curled up on the couch, fast asleep with your legs tucked up underneath you. He snickered to himself, “Looks like bedtime, Beautiful.”

 

He carefully untucked your leg from beneath you, and lifted you into his arms, bridal style, carrying you up to the bedroom, and tucking you in. Chuck stripped you of your dress and collar, unwrapping your hair from the bun and taking off your high heels. He turned off the lights, joining you beneath the covers and pulling you close against his chest, smiling when you turned over to bury your face in chest and draped your leg over his. “I love you so much, Babygirl.”

 


	21. Comfort and Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost do something without permission, and when Chuck tries to pamper you later, the weight of the guilt becomes a little too heavy for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've gotten quite a few requests from all of you in terms of things you want to see in this story and I promise I am trying to listen to all of them, but it might take a little while because I'm trying to write them in the order that I received them :) I like the feedback and I'm so glad you all love the story, thank you Lovelies for being patient with me lol I love you all!!
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning with Chuck fast asleep beside you. You smiled to yourself, and tenderly kissed his chest. When he stirred a little, you took a chance and continued kissing down his chest to his stomach and halting at the waistband of his boxers. Chuck hummed, and rolled over onto his back, your name falling on a whisper from his lips.

 

You wanted to continue on, but your nerves got the better of you and you sighed, moving back up to your place right beside him. Chuck woke up slowly and looked at you with tired blue eyes. "Morning, Beautiful girl."

 

"Good morning, Master."

 

"How did you sleep?"

 

"pretty well... I don't remember falling asleep though."

 

"I went up to change out of my clothes and when I came back downstairs, you were out cold." He snickered. "I guess my little girl isn't a party animal."

 

"I guess not, at least I made it through the party though."

 

"Yes you did, and you did so well last night. I. So proud of you."

 

"Thank you, Master."

 

"Can I ask you a question, Babygirl?"

 

"Of course, Master... Is something wrong?"

 

"No, Baby, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask what you thought of Master Dean?"

 

"He was really loud, but he seemed like he was nice to his submissive."

 

"How would you feel if, like for example, I had to go away on business for a little bit and Master Sam couldn't watch you, would you be okay staying with Dean and Castiel?"

 

"I don't know yet, Sir. I've only met him once."

 

"Would you be okay if Dean and Castiel came back today to have lunch with us?"

 

"As long as you'll be here too, Master."

 

"Of course I will be, Baby... I won't ever leave you alone with a master you don't know or don't trust."

 

"Thank you, Master." You hugged him as best as you could in your current position. Chuck laced his arm beneath you, wrapping it around your back and holding you to his side with your head resting on his chest.  

 

"I love you, Babygirl... I know it's probably because you're still a little scared but I'm so proud of you for behaving so well for me, you've been really good for the past couple months."

 

"Thank you, Master. I don't mean to be scared of you, I promise. I just..."

 

"I know, Babygirl. Don’t worry though, everything is just fine."

 

Chuck got you up and took you by the hand, leading you towards his shower. He closed the door behind you and pressed your back against it, cupping both sides of your face in his hands and kissing you so tenderly. You closed your eyes and embraced his kiss, letting him claim your mouth and hold you between his body and the door.  

 

Chuck pulled away, allowing you both to get much needed air, and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, "I... Thank you, Master."

 

He laughed, "You don't have to thank me, Beautiful."

 

You wilted, looking away from him as your earlier desires came back to you, "I-- I think I need to be punished, Master." Your eyes became teary, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry."

 

"Hey, hey, hey. Baby, it's okay, what's wrong? Why would you think you need to be punished?"

 

"I almost gave you blowjob this morning. I was going to surprise you because I thought you might like it, but it isn't my place. I'm sorry. It's not my place to decide when we have sex."

 

He sighed, slipping a hand behind your head, and bringing it to rest against his chest. "Babygirl... I-- I will never be mad at you for not giving me a blowjob, but I'll also never be mad at you for giving me a blowjob." He wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Babygirl. Honestly, the fact that you wanted to give me a blowjob makes me happy."

 

You looked up with glossy, doe eyes. "Really?"

 

"Really, Babygirl. It means you feel more comfortable with me, and that's all I want."

 

"Oh." Was all you could think to respond with, you weren't quite sure how to process any of this because it was all so new. You never had to worry about wanting sex with your old master, you hated having sex with him, but with Chuck... Sex felt like the best reward you could get. "Thank you, Master."

 

"You're welcome, Beautiful... I was going to shower with you and wash you, would you still feel comfortable with that?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"That's my girl." He kissed your forehead and led you towards the bath, turning on the shower and stripping of his boxers. He helped you step into the warm water and joined you, closing the curtain and blocking out the rest of the world. Chuck pressed his lips to yours again and let his hands course down your sides, coming to rest on your perfectly rounded ass, giving each cheek a little squeeze.  

 

You giggled, "Master."

 

"What? I'm just enjoying my beautiful girl's body." He nipped at the curve of your neck and you melted, letting a quiet whimper escape your lips. "There you go, Babygirl." His hand slipped down your front, pressing you against the shower wall and tapped your thighs, causing you to instinctively spread them. He dipped his finger into your heat, drawing small circles as best as he could around your clit.  

 

While he did so, he brought his attention back to your mouth and parted your lips with his tongue, dominating your mouth. You moaned and whimpered at his touch and he swallowed down every precious sound, drawing more from you the faster he moved his hand. You felt a hot ball coiling in your stomach and pulled your mouth from his, "Master. Please-- please let me cum for you."

 

He smirked against your skin and leaned against you so his mouth was millimeters from your ear, and he whispered in a low, lust filled tone. "Cum." You broke down, cumming and whimpering in his hold, thanking the powers that be that he was there to hold you up.  

 

"Thank--" You panted, gasping for air. "Thank you, Master."

 

"You're so welcome, Beautiful." He kissed your forehead and gently lowered you to the show floor, along with him. Kneeling in front of you, he brushed your wet hair from your face and smiled, "Do you want me to wash your hair, or would you like to try giving me a blowjob?"

 

"I wanna suck your cock, Master." You purred as seductively as you and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. Chuck closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, incredibly turned on by your response.

 

"You're gonna be the death of me, Babygirl." You giggled at his response and he stood up, letting you scoot closer to him. You looked up through your eyelashes, waiting for his permission and he nodded. "Go ahead, Baby."

 

You hesitantly reached up to wrap you hand loosely around his dick, stroking it gently and getting him hard. Once you were satisfied, you took his tip between you lips, sucking and kissing it until you tasted his precum. Chuck moaned above you, wrapping his fist in your hair and pushing you slightly towards him. Taking the hint, you worked him inch by inch in your mouth, teasing, licking, and kissing his entire length. Once he was fully seated in your mouth, you sucked just hard enough, and ran your tongue against the bottom of his cock and you pulled off of him with a lewd "pop". Quickly taking him back in, you made a rhythm, bobbing your head up and down on his thick length.  

 

After a few minutes of alternating between your hand then mouth, then both, you took him into your mouth, deep throating him and practically choking on his manhood. The noises you were making were enough to make him cum, much less the magic your perfect little mouth was working. He held you in place and you forced yourself to stay calm, knowing that Chuck would stop if you needed him to. In a moment of bravery, you put your hand on his and silently guided him to fuck your mouth as he pleased. He brought his other hand to the back or your head and forced himself into your mouth a little further, part of him being sure to pay attention for signs that it was too much for you.

 

You seemed content to him though, your eyes closed as you focused on how to time your breathing, and your mouth sucking him even more enthusiastically than before. You both felt his cock twitch, and he let his hands fall from your hair, "I'm gonna cum, Babygirl." He warned.

 

Instead of pulling off like he thought you would, you sucked him deeper, and with one final swipe of your tongue along the underside of his cock, you pushed him over the edge. A litany of praises and swear words falling from his lips as he filled your mouth.  

 

Being the good girl you were, you swallowed every drop, pulling off and licking him clean when he finished. Chuck looked down at you with amazement, your eyes were closed and a small smile played at your lips, the sense of pride at making him cum was practically radiating off of you. Chuck let go of the wall he had been using for support and somewhat collapsed in front of your, joining you again on the shower floor. "You did so good, Babygirl. That was the best fucking blowjob I've ever had." His eyes were still dilated with lust and you giggled, your cheeks filling with blush.

 

"Thank you, Master." Your voice was slightly hoarse and rough, "I've never enjoyed giving one before, it felt really good."

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was so worried I would hurt your or scare you."

 

"You didn't, I promise." You laced your fingers with his and he caressed your water drenched hair.  

 

"You're so perfect."  

 

"I think you're perfect too, Master."

 

Chuck kissed you softly and moved to sit on the edge of the tub, positioning you between his legs, facing away from him. He managed to pull the shower head down from its holder and filled his palm full of shampoo, tenderly working it through your hair and massaging your scalp. It felt so incredibly good, you had never been washed by your master before but you were now starting to understand why Donna was always so happy to shower with Master Sam.

 

Chuck rinsed your hair, being sure not to let any soap get in your eyes, and when he finished, he helped you to let you wash the rest of your body. While you cleaned yourself, he bathed himself and you were honestly a little disappointed that you didn't get to repay the favor of helping him shower.

 

But there is always next time...


	22. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let one little word slip that you aren't supposed to and it has you fearing the loss of everything you love about Master Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Kind of a crappy summary but I had ZERO idea how to summarize this one lol. Hope you guys like this, it is a punishment fic as requested by Luxaeeterna and Happy and Healthy :)

* * *

 

You had been with Chuck for about four months now and had settled in rather nicely, he was still cautious not to push you too far but he did try working up to more "Intense" scenes. You never once used your colors and you were even starting to be willing to try new things. Chuck was so proud to see how far you'd come in such a short period of time. 

 

~~~ 

 

Today he was in his office and you were in the kitchen. You had been cleaning and doing the dishes, when you went to load one of the plates into the dishwasher and the plate slipped out of your soapy hand and directly onto the top bone of your foot. "Fuck!" You screeched, falling to the floor behind the kitchen island. Your world went dead silent and thoughts flooded your head. This was it, you had screwed up and now you were sure he was going to beat you. You had been so well behaved for him and now everything was ruined. 

 

Thinking quickly, you shoved off your high heels and rushed off to the living room, ignoring Chuck when he called out for you. You hid yourself in the coat closet, shutting the door and leaving yourself in total darkness. You sank to your butt on the floor, hiding your face against your bent knees, crying as quietly as you could. Chuck kept calling for you and you kept ignoring him, trying to make yourself as small as you could in the closet.  

 

After a couple minutes you moved your foot and it knocked his umbrella against the wall, you held your breath hoping that he didn't hear you, but you soon heard a hand on the door. Chuck turned the handle slowly, and opened the door, his heart fell when he saw your face. Your eyes were swollen from crying, and your cheeks were red and tear stained. He knelt down and you cowered away from him, shielding your face with your arms to avoid being hit, and apologizing profusely for swearing.  

 

"Babygirl, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to make sure you're okay... Will you please come out, I just want to hold you." At first you were too terrified, but after a little more coaxing he got you out of the closet and into his lap. Chuck stayed calm and didn't talk, only holding you close and letting you cry into his chest, apologies spilling from your mouth in a constant stream. He held you for a few more minutes, letting you stay in his lap until you were cried out, then he brushed away your hair that had matted to your tears, still keeping one hand on your back. "Do you feel okay to talk for a minute, Babygirl?" 

 

You nodded, whispering in a small voice, "Yes, Master." 

 

"Thank you, Baby." Chuck kissed your forehead and slowly rocked from side to side, straitening your dress that had ridden up. "Did you get hurt when the plate fell?" 

 

"A little, Sir, it landed on top of my foot." 

 

"And that's why you swore?" 

 

"Yes, Master... I'm so sorry." 

 

"People makes mistakes, Beautiful, it's okay. I'm sorry you got hurt though." 

 

"Are you mad at me?" You looked up, your eyes a little blurry from the tears still present. A singled tear cascaded down your cheek and chuck wiped it away with his thumb.  

 

"I'm not mad at you for getting hurt, and I'm not mad that you swore... But, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to try to stay as calm as you can, okay Babygirl?" 

 

"I'll try, Master." 

 

"Even though I'm not mad, you know that you aren't allowed to swear." You nodded, burying your face in his chest. "Later tonight, once you calm down, it won't be anything too harsh, but I am going to give you a small punishment." 

 

He felt you tense and a sob escaped you, "Please don't hurt me, Master. Please, I wanna be good for you. I promise I'll try harder."  

 

"Beautiful girl, you know I would never try to hurt you. It is a punishment, so it has to hurt a bit, but it won't be anything past your limits... Would you feel better if I told you what I had in mind?" 

 

"Maybe a little, Master." 

 

"All I'm going to do is take you into the slave bedroom, and give you ten spanks. Do you think that sounds fair?" He massaged his hand up and down your back and he could see the wheels in your head turning. "If you have a question, you can ask me, Babygirl." 

 

"May I not be spanked with a cane? Last time I had one used on me, I got hurt really bad." 

 

"No, no, no, Baby, I was just gonna use my hand. I promise." He laced his fingers with yours and kept holding you. "Can you tell me what happened last time you had a caning?" 

 

"It was my fault. I tried to turn to get away from it and my last master brought it down on my ribs. It hurt so bad that he had to take me to the doctor because I wouldn't stop crying... They had to do an x-ray and figured out that I had a cracked rib." 

 

His heart broke, and he turned your head to face him, looking into your eyes, "It was not your fault." He enunciated each word, trying  to make his point, and you didn't shy away. He could see how desperately you wanted to believe him, and he was slowly wearing you down.  

 

After a couple hours of watching tv and doing other tasks to calm your mind, you went to his office and stood silently, waiting for him to notice you. "Hey, Babygirl. Are you feeling better?" 

 

"A bit, Master. M--May I please take my punishment now, I'd like to get it over with." 

 

He called you over and sat you on his lap, wrapping his arms around you. "If you think you can handle it right now, then yes. If you don't feel calm enough, we can wait a little longer, but I do want to do it tonight." 

 

"I'd like to do it now, Master." You spoke quietly, and rested you head against his chest.  

 

"Okay, Babygirl. But I need you to promise me that if it gets to be too much, you will say 'red'." 

 

You took his hand and laced your fingers with his, "I promise, Master." 

 

"Good girl." He kissed you, and stood up, lifting you into his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. He kissed your neck and shoulder, taking you into his room, and sitting you on the bed. Chuck sat beside you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, gently holding your hands. "I want to explain exactly what's gonna happen." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl... I'll lift your dress and lay you over my knee, then I'll give you half of the strikes on each side. I'll give you a total of ten, but you don't have to count each one. Also, since this is your first time, I won't make you thank me after your punishment."  

 

"Yes, Master." He saw tears forming in your eyes and caressed your cheek gently. 

 

"It's gonna be okay, beautiful girl." He helped you to your feet, and lifted your dress up to your waist. Laying you over his lap, he rubbed his hand along both of your cheeks and palmed your ass. "Are you ready, Baby?" 

 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, calming yourself with one final breath, "Yes, Master." Chuck brought his hand down on your skin somewhat hard and you hissed, the shock of the first strike catching you off guard.  

 

"Is it too much?" 

 

"No, Master." Your voice wavered and his stroked along your spine. 

 

"If it gets to be too much, you need to use your colors." 

 

"Yes, Master." He brought his hand down on your left side three more times, and paused to massaged the light pink skin. He moved his hand to your right side and gave you four consistent spanks, massaging your skin the same as he did on the left.  

 

"How're you doing so far, Babygirl?" 

 

"Okay, Master." You choked out, sniffling, "I feel so bad." 

 

"For what? Do you need to stop?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

 

"No, I feel bad for swearing. I'm sorry, Master. I tried so hard to be good." 

 

Chuck lifted you off of his lap, carefully helping you kneel in front of him so that you didn't have to sit on your ass. "Y/N, you are good. You're so good for me. I love you with all of my heart... I know that you still feel bad, but by taking this punishment as well as you have shows me you're sorry. After this is over, I want you to try to let go of your mistake. Don't forget that you did it, but grow from it. I want you to not feel guilty when you think about this, I want you to remember that you proved to me you were sorry, and that you were so brave during your first punishment." 

 

"Yes, Master." Tears were streaming down your face now, you couldn't believe how kind he was. You had broken a rule and he was still being nice to you. Even during your punishment he was nice, part of your still felt like you didn't deserve him. Chuck tenderly wiped away your tears and cupped your cheek. 

 

"Now, you still have two left. The last two will be a bit harder but not unbearable. Would you like them now or later?" 

 

"Now please, Master, thank you." 

 

"My brave girl." He laid you back over his lap, "Okay, Beautiful, last two." Chuck brought his hand down hard on your left side, and you whimpered, biting your bottom lip. He repeated the motion on the right side and you whimpered again. Chuck moved you to lay on the bed, on your stomach, and kissed the top of each rose colored cheek. He laid down beside you and stroked your back. "You did so well, Sweet girl. I'm very proud of you." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You sniffled. 

 

"Since you took your first punishment so well, I'll give you two choices: We can go to bed and I can hold you while we watch tv, or you can have an extra hour added to your free time for any one day." 

 

"I want to spend time with you, Master. May we go watch TV?" 

 

"Of course, Babygirl." Chuck carried you bridal style to his room and sat on the bed, cross legged, carefully situating you in his lap. He cradled you, stroking your hair and letting you cry silently against his chest for a couple minutes. "You did so good, Babygirl. I love you so much." 

 

"I love you too, Master... Thank you for not leaving me after my punishment." Chuck held you closer and kissed your forehead. 

 

"Did your last master leave you alone after your punishments?" 

 

"Yes, Sir... He used to punish me and then drag me to the back room so he wouldn't have to listen to me cry. He would turn off the lights and lock me in, until he needed something. The light switch was on the outside of the room, so that I couldn't turn it back on. There was an outlet for a lamp, but I was never allowed to have one." 

 

"I'm so sorry, Baby... I want you to know that I will never leave you right after a punishment. I'll take care of you and I can hold you until you're calmed down, then if you want to be alone, you can." 

 

"I don't want to be alone, Master." You burrowed further against his shirt. "May I please keep being held, Sir?" 

 

"Yes, Baby. I won't let you go until you're ready."  

 

You held a up a slightly shaky hand and whispered, "Promise?" 

 

Chuck pressed his hand against your smaller one and intertwined your fingers with his, "I promise." 


	23. I'll Take Care of You-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy, cold day leaves the two of you inside and Chuck wakes up with an unpleasant surprise (part One?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to post so late at night, it has been a long day lol
> 
> P.s. I added the "part one?" part because I haven't decided if I want to make the next chapter be a continuation, showing them going to bed that night

* * *

 

It was a rainy morning and the storm had woken you up, you laid quietly beside Chuck, trying not to wake him up while you waited for your alarm to sound. He shifted behind you and took in a deep breath, instantly shooting into a sitting position and starting to cough, deep coughs. You turned on the bedside lamp and scampered to the bathroom to get him a small cup of water. When his coughs finally ceased for the moment, he took a few sips and sighed in relief, "Thank you, Babygirl." Chuck's voice was scratchy sounding and lower than usual, his attempt to talk making him cough more. You sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and resting your head against his shoulder.  

 

"Would you like me to get you cough syrup, Master?" He nodded, still not done coughing from the first time he tried speaking. You headed to the downstairs bathroom, grabbing the bottle of cough medicine and pouring out the recommended dosage. After gathering a small tray of cough medicine, a thermometer, a larger glass of water, and a bag of cough drops, you headed back to Chuck, trying your best not to spill anything. 

 

You set the tray on the bed, holding it steady, and handed him the medicine. He drank it, wrinkling his nose at the taste and then took the water and cough drops, popping one into his mouth. You grabbed your pillow and moved to his side of the bed, adjusting both pillows behind his back so that he could sit up comfortably against the headboard. "Thank you, Beautiful." The cough drop, helping as he spoke. 

 

"You're welcome, Master. May I get you anything else for now?" 

 

"No, Babygirl, but thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up." 

 

"It's okay, Master. I was already awake... Master?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"May I just work on my tasks for today while you sleep? That way I can do them and take care of you." 

 

"You don't have to take care of me, beautiful girl." Chuck wrapped his fingers loosely around your wrist and massaged small circles with his thumb. 

 

"But I want to, Master. You've taken such good care of me, I want to give you the same." 

 

He reached up to cup your cheek, "I love you, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Master." You smiled, tenderly, looking at him with the deepest love in your eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you, like get you more blankets, or go downstairs so you can sleep, or cuddle with you and make you feel better that way?" You giggled. 

 

"I wouldn't mind trying to get some more sleep, Babygirl, but since I'm sick it probably isn't a good idea for you to sleep in the bed with me... The chaise is really comfy if you want to sleep on that tonight, or you can sleep in the spare bedroom if you want a mattress." He brushed a strand of hair from your face and pouted. "I'm sorry, Beautiful." 

 

"It's okay, Master. I understand, you just don't want to make me sick too." You tried to put on a happy face so that he wouldn't feel bad, and he set his water glass on the nightstand, curling up beneath the blankets.  

 

"I love you... This is just for while I'm sick, once I'm better, you'll be right back beside me in bed." You smiled, taking his hand in yours. 

 

"I love you too, Master." You helped cover him more and turned off the bedroom light, closing the door quietly behind you. Going downstairs, you immediately washed your hands, not wanting to catch his cold, and set to quietly performing your tasks. Ten minutes into dusting the first floor of the house, the phone rang and you rushed to grab it. "Master Chuck Shurley's residence, slave speaking." 

 

"Well hello, sweet girl, it's John Winchester." John's deep voice danced through the phone. 

 

"Hello, Master John." 

 

"Hey, can Chuck come to the phone for a second?" 

 

"Master woke up this morning with a cold, he's trying to get some more sleep. May I take a message for you, Sir?" 

 

"No, that's alright, Baby Doll, just let Chuck know I called once he's awake, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Sir, I will." He said his goodbyes and you said yours, hanging up the phone and going back to your tasks. Taking a little break, you decided to start some soup, scouring the fridge to see what you had for ingredients. You pulled out some chicken, carrots, a box of noodles from the cabinet, and a box of broth. You didn't have celery, but you could make do. Letting the vegetables come to a boil, and having browned the chicken, you added everything to a large pot and let it simmer on the stove.  

 

Going back upstairs to check on Chuck, you noticed him shivering slightly in his sleep. You went to the linen closet and pulled out the thick, warm blanket that he would wrap you in when you needed care and comfort, draping it over him, being careful not to wake him up. He nestled further into the blankets with a small, peaceful expression on his features. "You're so handsome, Master, even when you're sick." You whispered, ducking out of the room, and closing the door behind you. 

 

~~~ 

 

A couple of hours later, you had finished your tasks and you heard Chuck moving around upstairs. You bounced up the stairs and quietly knocked on the door, "Come in, Babygirl." 

 

You opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind you, "How are you feeling, Master?" 

 

"I feel like death." He groaned, opening a box of Kleenex that had been sitting on the nightstand for ages. "My head is pounding and I can't breathe through my nose at all." 

 

"I'm sorry, Master." You walked up to him, bravely giving him a hug, and laying your head against his chest. "I made you chicken noodle soup." 

 

"You did? Like from scratch?" 

 

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry I didn't ask first... I just thought it would make you feel better, Sir." 

 

"Don't be sorry, Beautiful. That was very sweet of you. Is it ready?" 

 

"Yes, Master." 

 

"Can you go downstairs and get everything ready, I'll meet you down there in a minute." 

 

"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to make you toast or heat up a ciabatta roll?" 

 

"Ciabatta roll, please. Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome, Master." You trotted downstairs to get a bowl of soup ready and heat up the rolls, preparing a serving of everything for yourself as well. 

 

When Chuck came down, the table was set and you were standing beside it with your head bowed, arms behind your back and legs shoulder length apart. "You can sit, Babygirl." 

 

"Thank you, Master." He sat beside you and took your hand in his. 

 

 "Thank you, Beautiful, everything looks delicious... I just wish I could smell it." He laughed. 

 

"I wish you could too."  

 

Chuck took a large spoonful of soup and drank some of the broth, moaning in relief. "That broth feels so good on my throat. Thank you, again."  

 

"You're welcome, Master." You giggled. "Would you like me to get you something to drink?" 

 

"Would you mind making me some hot tea? The gypsy cold care kind?" 

 

"Of course not, Sir." You got up, going to the sink and fetching a coffee mug of water, microwaving it for a couple minutes. Carefully ripping along the top edge, you took out the tea packet and placed it in the water, grabbing a spoon and taking them both to Chuck. "Here you are, Master."  

 

"Thank you, Babygirl." 

 

Chuck watched you as you sat back down to eat, smiling to himself at the peaceful expression you wore. "You know... In all of the years that I've owned or trained slaves, I've never once had one of my girls bring me a tray of medicine and things that they thought I'd need, or make me homemade soup, or bring me extra blankets when they checked on me." 

 

Your eyes went wide in disbelief, "Really?" 

 

"Really. You're the first girl to actually take care of me while I was sick. The other girls just made me food and tea and got me things when I asked for them, you just did it... It means a lot to me." He smiled. 

 

"I'm glad, Master. I just-- you've taken such good care of me, and even when you had to punish me you were really nice to me. I've never had a master take care of me like you do, so I wanted to take care of you too. I wanted to show you how much I love you." 

 

"Aww, beautiful girl. You show me how much you love me everyday." He moved his chair back and patted his lap, wanting you to sit on it. You moved from your chair and Chuck laced an arm around your waist.  "You are the most perfect slave I've ever had, and I love you so much. I'm honored to have you to serve me and love me."  

 

Your eyes welled with tears "I'm honored to have you, Sir. Thank you so much for everything." 

 

Chuck held you, trying not to breathe on you in fear of getting you sick, and he massaged your thigh. "You should finish eating before your food gets cold." He helped you off his lap and back over to your chair. 

 

A couple bites later, your head shot up, "Oh!" You exclaimed somewhat quietly, "Master John called while you were asleep. I asked if I could take a message for him but he just said to let you know he called." 

 

"I'll call him after we're done eating." Chuck stalled for a moment, watching you eat and tapping his spoon in the table nervously. "Babygirl? Did-- did it upset you earlier when I asked you to sleep somewhere else tonight?" 

 

"I... Well, I know you just don't want me to get sick."  

 

"Y/N, I need you to be honest with me." 

 

"I didn't upset me... A lot... I'm just worried it'll become permanent, Master." 

 

"Babygirl, I promise you, this will not become permanent." You held up your hand, and he laced his fingers with yours, "Promise." The two of you finished eating and you cleared away the plates, washing the dishes and going out to the living room. You found Chuck curled up beneath a blanket on the couch and sat beside his feet on your cushion, laying your head on his lap, content for the moment and trying not to think of bedtime later that night.

 


	24. I'll Take Care of You-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry I skipped publishing yesterday, it was the last day before Chemistry finals and I ended being a little more busy than I thought I would lol

* * *

 

It was getting late and Chuck had been asleep on the couch since after dinner, you knelt quietly beside him and placed your hand on his arm, "Master?" When he didn't stir, you ran your fingers through his hair, and cupped his cheek, "Master, Sir?"

 

"Hmm?" He moaned in response, his eyes fluttering open. When he saw you, he smiled, "Hey, Babygirl... What time is it?"

 

"Almost ten forty-five."

 

"We should go to bed. I'll get you set up in the spare bedroom, okay?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

He walked upstairs with you, leading you into the spare room and leaving to grab your pillow. When he returned, he pulled back the covers and helped guide you into the bed. Chuck knelt down and stroked your hair, "I love you so much, Y/N... This is just while I'm sick."

 

"I know, Master. I love you too." He reached up and unclasped your collar, placing it on the nightstand and kissed your forehead.  

 

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

 

"Goodnight, Sir." Chuck turned off the light and closed the door behind him, staggering to his bedroom and going to bed. You laid there in the dark for what felt like hours, trying not to cry. You knew Chuck was right next door, but you wanted him next to you.

 

You hadn't slept alone since Chuck took you on as his slave, and you had the feeling you wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Looking at the clock, you saw that almost two hours had passed, tossing and turning, you couldn't get comfortable. Teary eyed, and hoping that Chuck was asleep, you put on your collar and snuck into his bedroom with your pillow and blanket. From memory, you made your way over to the chaise in the dark and laid down, covering yourself and praying that Chuck wouldn't be angry with you in the morning.  

 

You laid still in the dark, wishing you could be in bed with him, but decided to be content with just being in his room. Drying your eyes and listening to Chuck's steady breathing, you drifted to sleep  in your makeshift nest on the chaise.

 

~~~

 

Chuck woke up before you that morning, sighing in relief that he felt better, he was still a little congested, but nothing compared to yesterday. He got up to go check on you and as his hand reached out for the door, he noticed a small movement off to his left side. Chuck wandered over to the chaise and a smile found its way across his lips as his eyes fell upon your sleeping form. You looked so happy in your sleep, you didn't care about the risk of getting sick, as long as you were near your master. He knelt beside you, placing a hand on your head and gently stroking your hair.  

 

You shifted a little, situating yourself on the chaise, and registered the feel of Chuck touching you. Your eyes slowly opened and you blinked in the morning light, "I'm sorry, Master." You mumbled.

 

Chuck snickered, "About what, Babygirl?"

 

"About coming in here last night, I know I was supposed to sleep in other room, but I couldn't sleep... I wanted to be near you."

 

"It's okay, Beautiful. I'm not mad."

 

"You sound like you're feeling better, Sir."

 

"Yeah, I'd say about ninety-eight percent better... Must've been a one day bug." He scooped you up in his arms and took you downstairs, carrying you to the kitchen and setting you on the counter. He pressed a kiss between your breasts and one to your collar, hooking his finger through the lead loop and giving it a little tug. "My perfect girl. I love you, Beautiful."

 

"I love you too, Master. May I make you coffee and breakfast?"

 

"I'd like to make breakfast today, and coffee... As a thank you for taking such good care of me yesterday."

 

"Thank you, Master, but you don't need to thank me, I did that because I wanted to, not because I had too."

 

"I know, but you're my slave. You take care of me everyday, you always obey me, you never argue, you've only been punished once since you've been with me. You deserve to be spoiled for a day... Maybe we'll even go buy a new toy." He said, smiling at your excited expression.  

 

"Thank you, Master!" You squealed, hoping down from the counter, "May I hug you?"

 

"Of course, Babygirl." He pulled you into his arms and held you tight. "Now, how would you feel about a steak fajita omelet with sautéed peppers and onions, juicy steak and an English muffin?"

 

"I think it sounds delicious, Master. What would you like me to do?"

 

"I want you to go sit in the living room and watch TV until I say breakfast is done."

 

"I'm not questioning you, I'm just joking when I say this but... You really aren't going to let me help are you?" You asked with a smirk.

 

"Nope." Chuck kissed your forehead and squeezed a handful of your ass as he turned you towards the living room. "Go watch TV, beautiful."

 


	25. Away from Home-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has to go out of town for the night, leaving you in the care of another master (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had every intention of publishing last night but over the course of the night I forgot, and once I was in my nice warm bed for the night, I was not getting back up lol

* * *

 

Your alarm sounded and you woke up, finding the bed absent of Chuck. Latching on your collar, you headed downstairs to look for him and heard his voice coming from his office, so you went to the door frame and stood quietly, waiting for him to notice you.  

 

He hung up the phone and ran a hand over his forehead, "Good morning, Babygirl." 

 

"Good morning, Master... May I ask what's wrong?" 

 

"I have to go out of town to meet my publisher and her only appointment for tomorrow morning is at 8:30am. Which means I have to be gone for the night." 

 

"I can pack for us, Master." You offered, trying to relieve some of his stress, but he shook his head. 

 

"That's the problem, Beautiful, I can't take you... It's going to be really stressful and I don't want to accidently snap at you, or get mad at you and scare you. I don't wanna risk it." 

 

"I'll be okay, Master. I've been snapped at before." 

 

"No, I don't want to do anything like he did." 

 

"You won't, Master." You dropped to your knees at his side and begged. "You're such a good master, you're so good to me. I'll be on my best behavior, please take me with you." The last thing you wanted was to be left alone. Your last master would chain you up and leave alone for days while he went out drinking and partying. "Please." 

 

"Y/N, stop begging, now... Come here, please." His voice was firm and you knew it wasn't a suggestion, bowing your head in submission. He quickly calmed himself down and held you in his lap, noticing tears in your eyes. "Babygirl, why do you want to go so bad?" 

 

"I don't like to be left alone." 

 

"Babygirl, I wouldn't leave you alone. I spent my morning making calls to find someone you could stay with, another master that'll take care of you while I'm gone." 

 

"May I ask who, Sir?" 

 

"Master John said you could stay with him and Mary for the night." 

 

"What about Master Sam, or Master Dean?" 

 

"Sam and Donna are out of town and Castiel has the flu, Master Dean and I didn't want to risk you catching it." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"You're welcome, Beautiful... I'm never going to leave you alone if I have to go away, If you can't go stay with someone, I'll at least make sure someone can come check on you." 

 

"Thank you, Sir. May I ask what time I'm going over there?" 

 

"I'll drop you off at three p.m. tonight and then I'll leave from their house. You and I can go out for lunch before I take you over there, and I'll call you before you go to bed. And you can call me for anything, while you're there. I might not pick up if I'm driving, but I'll call you back as soon as I can."  

 

"Yes, Sir." You felt better knowing that you would have company while he was gone, but you still didn't like the thought of him leaving. 

 

Chuck spent the morning packing, with your help, and it was getting close to one in the afternoon. He noticed your eyes sadly watching the clock and placed a hand on your back, pulling you into a hug. "Don't worry, Beautiful, I'll be home as soon as I can."  

 

"I know, Master." 

 

"Do you wanna go get some lunch at the Chinese food place down the street?" 

 

"Yes please, Master." He grabbed his keys while you got dressed and took you out to the car, packing his bag and yours into the trunk and making sure everything in the house was off before leaving.  

 

When you pulled into the restaurant, Chuck opened your door for you and tucked you close to his side as you walked in. The two of you were quickly seated in a booth but instead of sitting across from you, like he usually did, Chuck slid into the booth on your side, lacing an arm around your shoulder. Just then the waitress came up with a bright smile , "Good afternoon, can I get you started with tea or something else to drink?" 

 

"We'll take the tea please." Chuck smiled back, and you nodded happily. The waitress left towards the kitchen and you rested your head against Chuck, "Are you okay... Staying with Master John for a night?" 

 

"I won't have to have sex with him, will I, Master?" You asked in the most timid whisper. He moved your arm across his chest to hug him and held you, kissing the top of your head.  

 

"No, Beautiful girl, Master John knows what you've been through, he promised me he wouldn't ask you to have sex with either him or Mary." The waitress brought the tray of tea and cups, smiling at you and Chuck. 

 

"Are you two dating, or dominant and sub?"  

 

"She's my slave." He announced with pride, stroking your cheek and brushing your hair behind your ear. "The most beautiful slave I've ever owned." He added, murmuring the last part most to you and himself. 

 

"Aww, you two make a beautiful couple. She's lucky to have such a sweet master." You blushed, and Chuck kissed you once more. "Are you two ready to order or would you like a little more time?" 

 

"Do you want what you had last time?" Chuck looked down to you ask, and you nodded. 

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl... I'll have the lunch special C and she'll have the special combination lunch. Oh, and can we get an order of fried potstickers, please." 

 

"Of course." With a pleasant expression, she took the menus and left to place the order, leaving you and Chuck alone in the booth. The two of you talked and you asked him a few more questions about staying with John, which he was happy to answer. By the time the food came, you felt a little more relaxed, Chuck was leaving you in good hands.  

 

The waitress had brought the potstickers first, and by the time the food came out they were gone. You ate and enjoyed each other's company, you soaking up every moment of Chuck that you could before he left.  

 

By two-thirty you were done eating and Chuck had polished off almost everything on his plate, and you had nearly half left. He got you a box and packed everything up for you, paying and leading you back to the car. 

 

Chuck drove for about twenty minutes, before pulling into a driveway. It was a cute navy blue house with a white picket fence and freshly trimmed grass. The door was a bright, summery yellow with white trim gracing the entire house and tulips lined the yard in a delicate flower garden. "What do you think, Beautiful?" 

 

"It's gorgeous, Master. This is where Master John lives?" 

 

"Yes, Babygirl. He and Mary should both be inside." Chuck honked his horn twice in rapid succession and the front door opened soon after with John coming out in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. 

 

He smiled and held out his arms for a hug, "Hey, Sweet girl. How are you?" 

 

You hugged him back, matching his smile. He was one of those people who you just couldn't help smiling around. "I've been good, Sir. May I ask how you've been?" 

 

"We've been good, Mary is out grabbing some groceries, but she should be home in a few minutes. Is that okay, Sweet girl?" 

 

You looked at Chuck and he shrugged, wanting you to answer for yourself. "Yes, Sir." 

 

"Why don't we get you inside and settled in?" John led you into the house with a hand on your lower back and Chuck grabbed your bag from the trunk, following close behind. John motioned for you to sit on the couch and he sat beside you. "I do have a couple rules I'd like to go over before Chuck leaves that way he can know what tonight will be like too, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweet girl, Chuck told me he packed you some pajamas to wear tonight." You looked to Chuck and he nodded. 

 

"I packed you your comfy clothes for tonight." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl." 

 

"Now, I will not ask you to have sex with either me or Mary, but you will sleep in the same bed with us." 

 

"Yes, Sir." You nerves fluttered a bit, but if Chuck trusted John, you trusted John.  

 

"Mary is technically my submissive, but among everyone she has a really high standing, being the mother of two prominent members of the BDSM community. While you're here, you will address her as Mistress. If you forget once or twice you won't be punished, but any more than twice and I'll tell your master when he comes back. I won't personally punish you." 

 

"Thank you, Master John." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweet Girl." 

 

Chuck said his goodbyes, telling you how much he loved you and how he'd be home as soon as possible tomorrow. You wished him good luck and watched his car pull out of the driveway. John placed a hand on your back and offered you a tour, showing you their bedroom, and where you would sleep. He put your bag by the bed and let you sit on the soft mattress, kneeling in front of you. "Sweet Girl, if there's anything you wanna ask me, you can... And if there's anything you don't feel comfortable with, just let me or Mary know and we'll do our best to make it better." 


	26. Away from Home-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying the night with Master John and Mistress (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to publish so late, but it's been a long day lol

* * *

 

Mary arrived home shortly after Chuck left and you helped her carry in the groceries. Once everything was brought in, she paused, giving you a soft smile and brushing a strand of stray hair from your bun back into place. "What do you think of it here, so far?" 

 

"It's beautiful, Mistress. I really like the flowers in the front yard, and you and Master John are really nice." 

 

"I'm glad, if there's you need help with, you can ask me too... Or if you just wanna have some girl talk." 

 

"What's girl talk, Mistress?" 

 

"Just where we can talk about stuff that's on our minds or talk about our day, stuff like that." You nodded, helping her put away the groceries.  

 

"Thank you, Mistress." 

 

A few hours later, she reheated the leftovers from the night before for her and John, and you had your leftovers from lunch. The meal was peaceful, with John doing much of the talking and Mary filling in the gaps with her own input, but you were content just listening.  

 

Over the course of dinner, John noticed you looking more and more distant, when he was done eating he nudged Mary, alerting her to your state. She watched you push a piece of chicken around your plate before eating it. 

 

John headed to his study to get some things done and Mary cleared the table, "Y/N would you like to help me wash and put the dishes away?"  

 

"Yes, Mistress." You stood up, taking your plate and grabbing John's whiskey glass. You silently helped her wash dishes and when you  dried the last plate, you cleared your throat. "Mistress?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"May--May I take you up on the girl talk?" 

 

She turned off the water, drying her hands and motioning for you to sit at the table with her, "What's on your mind, Sweetheart?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand. 

 

"I can't stop thinking about before Master dropped me off." 

 

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What happened?" 

 

You got teary eyed, and swallowed trying to hold in your emotions, "I--I think I made Master really mad." 

 

"Oh honey," she reached out to place her hand on yours, "Why would you think you made him mad?" 

 

"I kept asking if I could go and he got annoyed with my begging... He didn't yell at me or anything, but his voice was just firm and I didn't mean to make him mad. I just wanted to go." Two small tears cascaded down your face, and you sniffled. "I just didn't wanna be alone."  

 

"Y/N, Sweetheart, come here." She led you to the couch and sat beside you, holding you in her arms. "I'm sure Chuck didn't mean to hurt your feelings, he loves you with all of his heart. He was probably just stressed out about leaving you, and he accidently reacted without thinking." She untied your bun, letting your hair fall around your shoulders and stroked your hair. "Chuck loves you, Angel. I'm sure if you talk to him when he gets home, he'll make everything better." 

 

"He was nice to me before he left, and it didn't bother me at the time, but later on I couldn't stop thinking about it. Do you think he's still mad at me, Mistress?" 

 

"No, Sweet girl. I don't think he is." She kissed your forehead and smiled, "What do you say I try to call him and see if he can talk?" 

 

"Please, Mistress, thank you." 

 

Mary got up, going into John's office and explaining everything to him before picking up his phone and dialing Chuck's cellphone. He answered and Mary told him the same thing she told John, instantly he felt terrible. In trying to avoid hurting you, he did it anyway. He asked to talk to you and John called for you, moving from his chair and letting you sit down while you talked to Chuck. 

 

"Y/N, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be so firm about it, I just-- there aren't any excuses. I'm so sorry, I want you to think about it tonight and when I get home I want you to tell me how I can make it up to you." 

 

"You don't have to, Master. I understand, I just didn't mean to make you mad." 

 

"You didn't make me mad, Babygirl. I promise, I was just so worried about the meeting and leaving you, that I couldn't handle hearing begging right then, it was making me feel even more horrible for leaving and I'm so sorry I hurt you." You could hear his voice getting shaky and it made you sad. 

 

"Master, please don't feel bad. I love you so much... I just wanted to know if you were still mad at me." 

 

"No, Baby, I never was." 

 

"When you get home, may we just spend the day together, no work or tasks?" 

 

"Of course, Babygirl, we can do whatever you want to, and maybe if it's sunny we can go have a picnic or something." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"You're welcome... So, uh... B--Besides worrying because of me, how's has it been, staying with Master John?" 

 

"I only really started thinking about this morning during dinner... But it's been fun, Master John and I watched TV together before dinner and I helped Mistress put away the groceries she bought, I ate my leftovers for dinner and then Mistress called you." 

 

"I'm glad your having fun, I can't wait to be home with you. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am, Babygirl, I feel li--" 

 

"Master," you interrupted, "I don't mean to be disrespectful by interrupting you, but I'm okay now, I was just worried you were mad, but your aren't, so everything is better. I love you, Master, I don't want you to feel bad." 

 

"I know, Babygirl, I just love you and I don't ever want you to question how important you are to me... You're my world." 

 

"You're my world too, Master." You saw John standing in the doorway with Mary, watching your conversation. "I think I have to go, Master John was working but he let me use his phone to talk to you." 

 

"Okay, Beautiful girl, have a good night and try to get some sleep." 

 

"I will, Sir, you too, and good luck for tomorrow. I hope everything goes well." 

 

"Thank you, Beautiful. I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Master." The two of you said your goodbyes and you hung up, going to stand in front of Master John and Mistress Mary, "Thank you Sir, thank you Mistress, for allowing me to talk to Master." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweet Girl, what do you say I call it a night for working and the three of us go watch a movie?" 

 

"I'd like that, Sir, thank you." John let you browse his move collection and you chose a horror movie, "The Conjuring" and snuggled on the couch's middle cushion. Mary went to make popcorn and when she came back, she sat so one leg was crossed over the other and she was leaning towards you, and John laced his arm over your shoulders, massaging Mary's shoulder with his hand. "Thank you, Master and Mistress for letting me stay with you tonight." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweet Girl." John kissed your forehead and Mary held your hand, smiling softly.  

 

"It's nice having company, it's been awhile since we've had someone stay over... When Sam and Dean leave town they usually have their girls stay with us, but they've been going on short solo trips lately." You nodded, silently wondering what type of business Sam and Dean were in, but you didn't ask.  

 

Near the end of the film, your eyes were getting heavy and John noticed, chuckling quietly and stroking your cheek with his index finger. "Looks like someone's getting tired, Mary... You about ready to go to bed, Sweet Girl?" Your eyes fluttered closed and you nodded, "Is it okay if I carey you?"  

 

"Yes, Sir." You let John scoop you into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist, and carry you to their room, Mary sat beside you and straightened your hair. 

 

"Do you have pajamas?" 

 

"Chuck packed her some other clothes." He handed you your bag and you got out your pajama shorts and a tank top. Slipping out of your current clothes and into your sleepwear, you waited for Mary to change and she got on bed first, patting the bed beside her for you to get in, then covered both of you. John stripped to his boxers and climbed in on the other side of you, comfortably trapping you in between them. Mary caressed your hair and started humming "Let it Be" by the Beatles until you drifted happily to sleep. 

 


	27. Back with Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Chuck picks you up from your visit with Master John and Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Just a heads up, I may have to take a tiny little break from publishing, I just brought home a new puppy and it's super hard to get any writing done while trying to keep an eye on her lol. Her name is Bonnie and I'm so happy to have her, she's so precious and she's already smart as hell, but she certainly is a little trouble maker haha

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning to no alarm and John's leg was draped over yours. He and Mary both had their arms across your stomach, and sometime during the night, Mary had snuggled close to you, resting her head against yours. You smiled, trying not to wake them and began slowly removing their arms from you and nudging off John's leg carefully so you could use the restroom. "Morning, Sweet Girl." John purred, his voice even lower than usual and rough with sleep. 

 

"Good morning, Master John, I'm sorry I woke you up." 

 

"Don't be sorry, Sweet Girl." He kissed your cheek and nuzzled it with his nose. "I want some coffee anyway... What do you say we let Mistress sleep while you and I go grab some coffee and treats?" 

 

"I'd like that, Sir, thank you." John helped you crawl over him and he gave Mary a kiss before getting out of bed and leading you out to the kitchen. "If you'd like, Sir, I can make you coffee, I just don't know where everything's at." 

 

"It's okay, Sweet Girl, I can make it... Just go sit at the diner table and keep me company." He turned back to you and smiled, his hair slightly messy from sleep, before adding coffee and water to the pot and letting it brew. He sat at the table, and placed his hand over yours. "Did you sleep alright?" 

 

"Yes, Sir. I really enjoyed staying with you and Mistress, it was fun." 

 

"I'm glad, maybe next time Chuck has to leave you can stay with us again, if you want." 

 

"I'd like that, Sir." You smiled, "Thank you." 

 

"Of course, Sweet Girl." John got up, grabbing two cups and pulling a clear plastic container of raspberry pastries from the top of the fridge. "You don't have any food allergies, do you?" 

 

"No, Sir." He nodded, pouring two cups of coffee and letting you fix yours up the way you like. You carried your drink and pastry to the table, munching happily on the treat. "Thank you, Sir." 

 

"You're welcome." The two of you ate quietly, enjoying the morning and you looked out the window, watching the birds. 

 

By the time Mary woke up, it was about ten in the morning, and Chuck had called saying he would be back at around one in the afternoon. The two of them took you out for breakfast at a little dinner just down the street and let you order whatever you wanted. John had steak and eggs, Mary had sweet cream pancakes, and you had chocolate chip pancakes. The pancakes melted in your mouth and they were so perfectly flavored that they hadn't needed syrup.  

 

Once the three of you arrived back home, Mary made sure you had everything packed into your bag and you were ready for Chuck. At 1:04pm you heard a car door shut and ran to the window, smiling brightly when you saw chuck coming up the walkway. Throwing the door open, you ran out to him and his nervous expression immediately shifted to an excited one. He wrapped you in his arms, pulling you close and spinning the two of you in a circle before setting you down. "I'm so happy you're back, Master." 

 

"I'm happy that your happy I'm back... I'm so sorry, Babygirl. I was thinking about it all night, I don't know how to make it up to you." 

 

"Master, you don't have to. I understand why you were firm with me, you could've been a lot worse. You didn't beat me or shove me away, you just told me to stop. I promise I'm okay, I forgive you." You held up your fingers and he laced his between them. 

 

"I don't deserve you, Babygirl." Chuck leaned in to kiss you and you met him halfway, crashing your lips to his and pulling away with a shy smile. Chuck laughed, lacing his arm around your waist and leading you back to the house. "Did you have fun?" 

 

"Yes, Master. Master John let me pick a movie last night and I got to sleep on their bed and we went to breakfast and I got to have chocolate chip pancakes... Oh and this morning, Master John and I had pastries and coffee." Chuck was full on laughing at this point at how fast you were talking and how excited you were to tell him about your night.  

 

"Beautiful, I think Master John might have let you have a little too much sugar." He looked over and John laughed, clasping Chuck's shoulder and welcoming him into the house. "Was she good?" 

 

"She was perfect, she called Mary Mistress everytime she addressed her and she obeyed everything we told her." 

 

"I knew she would." Chuck kissed you and took your bag from Mary, slinging it over his shoulder, "You ready to go home, Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You went over to John and Mary hugging each of them and thanking them one final time for allowing you to stay with them.  

 

"Chuck, you can let her stay with us whenever you need to, we loved having her." Mary smiled. 

 

"Thank you." He nodded, helping you into the car and setting you bag in the backseat, "I'm sure she'd be happy to come back."  

 

You smiled from the passenger's seat and Chuck held your hand all the way home, kissing it periodically throughout the drive. He opened your door for you and grabbed your bag. "I was wondering if you'd be okay with me making you a surprise for dinner?" 

 

"You don't have to do that, Sir." 

 

He smiled, "I know, but I want to... Go unpack your bag and I'll can call you once it's done." 

 

"Umm... Master?" 

 

"Yeah?" He looked over and you had your hands behind your back, with a shy expression on your face.  

 

"May I help you cook? I wanna spend time with you."  

 

"Of course, Beautiful." You helped chop the vegetables for dinner and Chuck came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and snatching a slice of green bell pepper, kissing you before he turned his attention to the meat in the fridge. Chuck seasoned and pan seared the steaks, cooking them to perfection while you sautéed the vegetables. When all the food was done he captured you around the waist again and kissed you softly, "Go put on your sun dress, the really comfortable blue one, and meet me in the backyard in about five minutes, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." You went upstairs to change and fixed up your hair, pinning part of it up with a clip and letting it rest over your shoulders. Prancing back downstairs, you went to the kitchen and saw that Chuck was absent as was all of the food. You crept out to the backyard and saw him kneeling down on a blanket with two beautifully made plates, a bottle of wine, and a tray with wine glasses and fake candles. You giggled, going over to the blanket and sitting across from Chuck, and he clicked on the tea lights. 

 

"Surprise... Do you like it? I would've used real candles but I didn't want to catch the blanket on fire." 

 

You giggled, "It's beautiful, Master, thank you." The two of you ate, enjoying the sunny weather and the freshly cooked food. After he was done eating, Chuck poured two glasses of wine and held out his hand, beckoning you to come to him. He positioned you between his outstretched legs, with your back to his chest. You finished eating with Chuck holding you, and he caressed your hair tenderly, the two of you sipping your wine. "I love you, Master." 

 

"I love you too, Beautiful." Chuck pressed his lips to your cheek and you tilted your hand to return the kiss. He cupped your cheek and got to your knees to face him. "So perfect, babygirl... I'm so sorry." 

 

"Don't be, Master." You threaded your fingers through his hair and guided his mouth back to yours. "I said I forgave you." His hands found your curves and he lifted your skirt around your waist, pulling you to straddle his lap. "Please let me serve you, Master." 

 

"You can serve me anytime you want, Beautiful." You reached between the two of you, undoing his button and zipper, freeing his half-hard cock, and stroking it with loosely wrapped fingers. You moved back, bending down to take him in your mouth, and sucking until he was hard. 

 

"Need you. I wanna feel your thick cock fill me up, Master." 

 

"Fuck, Babygirl." Chuck gripped your hips, laying you onto your back and pressing your legs open, settling between them. He brushed his thumb over you clit and saw that you were already soaked. "Want your master to fuck that sweet little pussy?" 

 

"Yes." You panted, "Yes, Master, please."  

 

He lined up and thrust in, filling you in one go and you cried out in pleasure. Chuck kept a fast, steady, pace and you were quickly approaching your climax. You dug your fingernails into the ground, and bit your lip, trying not to swear. "Cum for me, Y/N." 

 

You let go with a cry as the dam inside you broke and pleasure flooded every cell of your body. Chuck came shortly after, your orgasm triggering his, and he coated your inner walls with hot cum, your mouth falling open and your hands going limp against the grass beneath you. He leaned over you, releasing your legs and holding himself up on his elbows, without pulling out, and cupped your face with both hands. "Thank you for filling me with your cum, Master, and thank you for allowing me to cum." 

 

"Thank you for letting me make you cum, Beautiful." 


	28. Making Friends-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuck attend a play party hosted by Master Dean and his submissive, Castiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> OH MY GOODNESS, I miss posting and writing for this so much, but I'm so thankful to have my puppy girl in my life now. She's a handful, but she's more than worth it lol

* * *

 

Chuck woke up before you and turned your alarm off, pulling you tighter into his arms and nuzzling your neck. You shifted a little before turning to face him with a smile, "Good morning, Master, did you sleep well?" 

 

"I did, how about you, Beautiful?" He kissed the tip of your nose and moved so you could lay your head on his chest.  

 

"I slept really well, I almost don't wanna get out of bed." You giggled. "Would you like me to make you coffee, Sir?" 

 

"Yes please, Babygirl... I want you to spend the morning in my office with me, you'll have your new cushion I bought you and you can move whenever you want." 

 

"Thank you, Master. May I go make your coffee now, so we can go to your office?" 

 

"Yes, Babygirl. You can." Chuck kissed your forehead, and let you out from under the covers. He watched your bare body saunter down the stairs, and smiled with pride, laying back on the pillow and bringing his hand to rest beneath his head with a happy sigh.  

 

A little while later, Chuck met you downstairs, and you handed him his coffee, following him to his office. He sat in his chair, and moved your cushion beside him, stroking your hair once you were sat down. He worked for about thirty or so minutes until the phone rang, but he ignored it to keep typing. "Would you like me to answer it, Master?" 

 

"No, I got it." He reached over, his eyes not leaving the laptop screen. "Hello?... Hey, Dean, how's it going?... Oh good, I'm glad Cas is doing a bit better... Um, yeah, lemme talk to Y/N and see how she'd feel about it. Are you gonna have the collar options, like your last one?... Sounds good, I'll text you or call you later today and let you know... 'kay, bye." Chuck stroked your head and hung up the phone wth his other hand. "Beautiful, Have you ever been to a real play party?" 

 

"I don't know, Master. Is that where your slave serves other masters and slaves? Like what I thought your dinner party would be?" 

 

"Yes, Babygirl." 

 

"I've heard of them, Sir, but I've never been to a real one, I don't think. My last master just made me serve his friends at his house, but it was never fun." 

 

"Well, Master Dean is hosting a real one." He held out his hand for you to take and you did, letting him guide you onto his lap. "At his parties, he offers two different collars to wear. Green collars mean that you're willing to participate in the activities with other masters and slaves, and the red collars mean that you want to just stay with your master and watch the others."  

 

"I have a choice?" 

 

"Everyone does, that way all of the subs and slaves can have fun, and no one has to feel pressured to do things they aren't ready for." 

 

"So I don't have to serve anyone if I don't want to? That sounds kind of fun." You smiled. "May I ask when the party is?" 

 

"This Saturday."  

 

"If you want to go, I'll go, Master. I think it would be interesting." 

 

"Great." He beamed, "I'll tell Dean were coming then." He kissed you and nudged you off his lap, "Would you mind making us some breakfast, Babygirl?" 

 

"Of course not, Master. May I ask what you'd like?" 

 

"Waffles, please." You nodded, leaving his office and going to the kitchen. Chuck stayed on the phone with Dean for most of the time it took you to cook, and when he came out, he sat at the table with a smile. "Dean's excited that we're coming. He really wanted everyone to show up... And I told him that you'll want a red collar, and he was perfectly fine with it." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

~~~ 

 

Saturday rolled around and you were actually excited for the party, you want to know what a real one was like. Chuck had you dressed in a black lace corset with matching heels and tightly wrapped bun. You wore your personal collar with pride and Chuck walked into the bedroom from the master bath. He looked mouthwatering. Chuck was wearing a freshly pressed gray suit with a white shirt and wine colored tie. He had styled his hair into a fluffy swoop that you were dying to run your fingers through. Once you were both ready, he led you out to the car. 

 

By the time you and Chuck arrived, the party was in full swing and everyone was either talking or making out with someone else. You saw everyone you knew, and quite a few people that you didn't. Dean and Castiel stood at the front door welcoming each guest and their submissives. Dean greeted Chuck and then you, and once he was finished Castiel greeted the two of you, with Dean's permission. He smiled down at you, his blue eyes shining with understanding, and you smiled back. 

 

Dean handed you a red collar and Chuck helped you take yours off, setting it in a case that Dean had on the same table. "Cas, baby, why don't you ask to take Y/N in the kitchen and see if she wants anything to drink? Master Chuck and I are going to my study." 

 

"Yes, Sir... Master Chuck, may Y/N come with me to the kitchen." He asked, keeping his head down.  

 

"She may," Chuck kissed you tenderly and whispered in your ear. "It's okay, just go have fun and be good, if you get nervous, have Cas bring you to Dean's study." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You moved away from Chuck and Castiel held out his hand. You looked to your master for permission and he nodded, so you took Castiel's hand following him into the kitchen. Castiel led you past John who was kissing, rather passionately, a woman that was not Mary, and in another room you caught a glimpse of Charlie, the submissive from Ellen's office making out with a brunette girl while Ellen and a red haired woman, in a blue dress, watched. You didn't know how to react. "Um... Cas?" 

 

"Are you okay?" He stopped walking and turned to make sure you were alright. 

 

"I just don't understand." He could see the concern in your eyes, it reminded him of himself when Dean hosted the first play party after he took Cas as his sub.  

 

"Everything's okay, how about we just go to the kitchen and I can explain, there shouldn't be anyone in there." You nodded, clinging to his arm and following him to the kitchen. He opened the swinging door and sure enough, you were the only two in there. "Would you like water?" 

 

"Yes, Please." 

 

He got you a glass of water and slid it to you, sitting down in front of you, "Play parties are weird... Most masters have one rule: Don't cheat on them, but at a play party, cheating isn't a thing." He shrugged, "Every master that allows their submissive to green collar, if the sub wants one, is okay with them serving other people. But, it's also okay if you don't want to serve anyone else, or if your master doesn't want you to, that's what the collar options are for." 

 

"Thank you for explaining it a little more. But... You don't... You don't still feel like you're cheating?" 

 

"Not anymore, after every party Sir takes me into our room and tells me how well I did. It took a few times, but I finally realized I wouldn't be beaten." 

 

"Beaten?" You swallowed nervously and Castiel wilted, his expression becoming serious. 

 

"Sir told me that you were abused by your last master. I'm sorry that you went through that... I know how it feels." He reached out to hold your hand, and your eyes widened. 

 

"Master Dean abuses you?" 

 

"No, no, he's never abused me." He sighed, "My mistress did, Amara, she would burn me once in awhile, and flog me until I was bloody. Some days she would hit me and beat me until my eye was swollen shut and then leave me bound for the rest of the day. I was so scared all the time, I never knew I could be loved." 

 

You were fighting back tears, never had you thought someone else could be as horrible as, if not worse than, your previous master. You stood from your chair and hugged Castiel tightly. He had tears in his eyes and you gently caressed his hair, trying to calm him the way Chuck would try to calm you. "I'm so sorry, Cas. You deserve so much better than you had, I'm glad you got Master Dean." 

 

"I'm glad you have Master Chuck, he really loves you." Dean and Chuck walked in and saw you hugging Castiel. Dean was instantly at Castiel's side. 

 

"Hey, Baby, are you okay?" 

 

Cas looked up to him with tear stained cheeks, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Y/N and I were talking about mistress, I told her that I was abused too... Y/N was hugging me to make me feel better." 

 

Chuck touched your arm and had you come over to him, "That was very sweet of you, Babygirl, to try and make Cas feel better." 

 

Dean dried Castiel's eyes, and excused the two of them to their room, leaving you and Chuck alone. "Master." 

 

"It's okay, Babygirl." 

 

"I'm so sorry Cas got sad, I didn't know he was hurt too." 

 

"Did you being up your previous servitude?" 

 

"No, Master. Castiel was explaining play parties to me and he told me he was scared that he would get beaten after his first few. I asked him if Master Dean abused him but he said that Master Dean told him I was abused. Then, he told me that his mistress beat him, and burned him, and flogged him before he was given to Master Dean." You were talking quickly and Chuck was worried you might hyperventilate, but you took a deep breath and bowed your head, crying. 

 

"Thank you for being honest, Beautiful." He held you close, kissing your head, and drying your eyes with his thumbs. 

 

"Master, Sir? May I go see Castiel." 

 

"I'll talk to Dean." 


	29. Making Friends-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Dean discuss letting you and Castiel become closer friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Oh my goodness!! I did not realize that it had been a week since I updated last, I hope you guys like this one :D

* * *

 

Chuck knocked on the bedroom door and Dean opened it, sticking his head out to talk to Chuck. Dean opened the door further to let you in, and you saw Castiel sitting on the foot of the bed, with a blanket draped over his shoulder. You looked up to Dean, "What do you wanna ask, Sweetheart?" 

 

"Is Castiel okay, Sir?" 

 

"Yeah, he is. He just needs a minute to calm down before going back to the party. I brought him in here because I wanted to make he was okay." 

 

"May I hug him, Master Dean?" 

 

"You may." 

 

You walked up to Castiel slowly, and sat beside him, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me... I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

 

Castiel looked up to you and smiled a little, "Thank you for coming to see me. It was very kind of you."  

 

"You're welcome." 

 

Dean watched the two of you interact with a smile, "Babe, would you wanna go back to the party and get to know your new friend a little more?" Castiel looked at you with hopeful eyes and you smiled.  

 

"Yes, Sir. May we go get food from the library?" 

 

"Yeah, Babe. Go ahead." He let Castiel lead you out to the library, past Chuck who was smiling. He and Dean watched you walk away holding hands. "You've got a good girl, Chuck." 

 

"Thanks, I'm glad she and Cas are getting to know each other. The only friend she really has is Donna, and she doesn't hardly ever get to see her." 

 

"I think it really helped Cas to talk to someone who actually understands what he went through. I talk to him, and try to make him feel better and help him, but I feel like he needs more." 

 

"It might help her too, I've never had a slave that's been abused before. I try to be as understanding as I can and help her, but she could use someone other than me to talk to." 

 

"How would you feel about letting them hang out once in awhile? Movie days every now and then, let 'em be friends." 

 

"Friends would be good for her. I work at home and she never leaves the house unless she's with me, I'm all she ever sees." 

 

"What do you think about a couple weeks from now?" 

 

"Yeah, I'll give her the day off and you guys can come over." 

 

"Awesome, I'll let Cas know once the party is over." He clasped Chuck on the shoulder and they headed back to join the other guests.   

 

You spent the night going from Chuck's side to Castiel's, trying to make Castiel smile and making sure your new friend was enjoying the party he was helping to host. Currently you were sitting on Chuck's lap, listening to a story that John was telling when Gabriel swooped down to sit by you on the couch. "Hey, Cupcake. Havin' fun at the party?" He grinned.  

 

"Yes, Master Gabriel, I'm really glad Master asked if I wanted to go... Are you having fun, Sir?" 

 

"I certainly am, Sweet cheeks... I'm getting lots o' ass." He kissed your cheek and stood up, straightening his suit jacket, "If you three will excuse me, I see a sweet little green collar I'd like to go play with." Chuck and John laughed, watching Gabriel slide up to the blonde haired girl with braided hairstyle. He placed his arm on the wall beside her, and he mouthed something that made her smile. She took his hand and led him to the back room.  

 

John laughed, "I'm not sure who's in for it more, Gabe or Claire." 

 

"Probably, Claire." Dean interrupted with a chuckle, "Gabe's tryna make up for all the slave play time he missed while he was with Kali." 

 

"Good point." John grinned. Dean sat beside Chuck and placed a hand on your back. 

 

"You wanna sit on my lap for a second?" You looked to Chuck, who gave you the okay and you timidly nodded, moving onto Dean's lap. He wrapped his arms around you and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to check on Cas, that was sweet of you, and I know he really appreciated it. So did I." 

 

"You're welcome, Sir." 

 

"Babygirl, Master Dean and I were discussing earlier how we thought it would good for you and Cas to get to know each other a little better and become friends. We think it would help both of you to have someone who understands what you went through. Would you want to be friends with Cas? You'd be allowed movie days and I'm sure Master Dean and Cas wouldn't mind joining us out for breakfast or lunch once in awhile." 

 

"Yes, Master, thank you so much." You beamed, "Would Castiel really wanna be friends?" 

 

"I talked to him a couple minutes ago, Sweetheart, and he was he very excited to be friends." Dean smiled. 

 

The party ended a little while later as you and Chuck were leaving, Dean came up to the two of you with Castiel by his side to see you off. Castirl smiled at you and looked to Chuck and Dean for permission, they both nodded and Castiel wrapped his arms around you. "Thank you again for listening, I'm excited for our movie day." 

 

You hugged him back, and looked up at him with a smile. "I'm excited too... Thank you Master, and Master Dean, for allowing Cas and I to become friends." 

 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Dean kissed your forehead, and walked the two of you to Chuck's car. On the way home, Chuck held out his hand, which you happily took, and he kissed your knuckles. 

 

"I'm very, very proud of how well you did tonight, Babygirl." 

 

"Thank you, Master. I had a lot of fun." 

 

"I'm glad, so would you want to go to another one in the future?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You beamed, no hesitation before you answered. "Sir." 

 

"Yes, Beautiful?" 

 

"May I ask a question? I don't want to make you mad." 

 

"Of course you can ask a question, I promise I won't get mad." 

 

"If... If I wanted to wear a green collar next time, could I just play with you? Or would I have to play with everyone?" 

 

"Would you want to play with other masters? Like John or Sam." 

 

"No, Master. I could never cheat on you, I would never disrespect you like that." You rushed out your words quickly trying to crush any worry he could have. 

 

"No, baby, don't worry. I'm not mad, it's okay. Do you think that when Master John was kissing that girl, he was cheating on Mary?" 

 

"I... No, well, not really. He's a master, masters can have a lot of slaves, but slaves should only serve one master." 

 

"But couldn't you serve me, through pleasuring me friends, if you wanted?" He pulled into the driveway, looking you in the eyes and smiling softly. "You would still be obeying me, and you wouldn't belong to them, you would just be helping me make them happy. Just like when you helped me host our dinner party." 

 

"I suppose, Master." He could see you fighting with the new information, and he gave you a quiet moment to think. "You want me to have sex with other masters?" 

 

"No, not in that wording. I want you to know that it's perfectly normal and acceptable if you feel sexually attracted to other masters, or even subs or slaves, and that if you want to have sex with them, it's okay with me. As long as we're at a play party or somewhere private and you have my explicit permission or I'm with you." 

 

"I still feel like it would be disrespectful, Master. I'm sorry." 

 

"You have no reason to be sorry, Beautiful. I love you, and I'll keep loving you whether you want to have sex with others in the lifestyle or not. I know that you'll always be my girl." 

 

"I love you, Sir." 

 

He led you in the house and cupped your face, kissing you softly and letting his hand fall to your corset to undo the clips, freeing your large breasts. "You're so beautiful." He palmed your breasts, and his tongue claimed your mouth, making you moan. 

 

Chuck guided you backwards towards the couch and you fell onto the cushion, spreading your legs instinctually. He pulled off your thong and threw on the floor to join your corset. "Master, please." 

 

"What does my beautiful girl need?" 

 

"Please Master, Please let your whore suck your cock." Chuck let out a low growl, smirking as he palmed his erection through his pants.  

 

"I think you've earned it, for being so good tonight. Get on the floor, Babygirl." You scampered to the floor, kneeling obediently and positioning yourself between his legs once he sat down. "Let your hair all the way down, Beautiful." You obeyed, fluffing your hair, and looking at the ground by his feet. "Take me out and then use just your mouth." 

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir." You quickly undid his button and zipper, pulling his thick cock from his tight boxers. Once his cock was freed, you put your hands behind your back and he scooped your hair into a ponytail, holding it in his hand, and pushing your face towards his manhood.  

 

"You love having your Master's cock in your mouth, beautiful girl?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You panted, licking your lips. "May I please suck you, Sir?" 

 

He guided the tip of his cock to your lips and you looked up through your eyelashes, waiting for permission. "Suck." He ordered with dark, lust filled eyes. You were instantly on him instantly, and his eyes fell closed with a low moan. "Fuck, Babygirl. Your mouth feels so damn good." He bucked up into your mouth and now it was your turn to moan. You took him deeper down your throat, and ran a flat tongue along the underside of his cock, his cock twitching as he neared his release. Chuck's grip on your hair tightened and he held you in place as he filled your mouth with cum.  

 

Obediently, you swallowed down every drop he gave you, pulling off once he finished, "Master?" You asked with a hoarse voice, "May I use my hands to clean your cock?" 

 

"Yeah." He panted. You loosely wrapped your hand around his base and licked long stripes to the tip, cleaning him and tucking him gently back in his pants. "Good girl, Beautiful... Good girl." He used all of his strength to lean forward, and cups your cheeks. "Thank you, Baby, you're such a perfect slave." He kissed you, ignoring the taste of himself on your lips, and fell back against the back of the couch. Your heart swelled with pride and his words echoed in your ears, _a perfect slave_. "Babygirl, come up here with me."  

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Master." You sat beside him and he guided you to lay your head on his chest with an arm around you, settling in to watch TV. 

 


	30. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd been thinking over what Chuck had told you after Master Dean's party, and you have a small request for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I hate how much time there is in between my updates :( The days pass by way too quickly 
> 
> *This chapter is based on a request, from Just A Reader, for Chuck to be a bit rougher with the reader, hope ya like it, Hon' :)

* * *

 

Chuck was currently filing away his completed work for the morning into the file cabinet in his office, and you were hiding outside his doorway. Taking a deep breath, you stepped into view, bowing your head respectfully. "Hey, Babygirl... You okay?" 

 

"Yes, Master. I was just hoping I could talk to you." 

 

"Of course, Baby. Come sit on my lap." He smiled, motioning for you to come to him. You sat down slowly on his lap and he placed a hand on your hip. "What do you want to talk about?" 

 

"I was thinking about what you said after Master Dean's party, about playing with other masters... I know it's different, but I was thinking that, if it would please you, maybe we could play a little rougher than we have been, once in awhile. I thought maybe it could be fun if you did it, because I know you won't hurt me. And then, if you want me to play with other masters in the future, it would be good practice because I know that not everyone will be as gentle with me as you are... I'm sorry, Master, I know it isn't my place to tell you how we should have sex." 

 

"You're just making a suggestion, Babygirl, it's okay... Do you really want to play a little rougher?" 

 

"Yes, Master. I think it would help get over my fear of what he did to me, of how rough he was." 

 

"I'll think it over, Beautiful, and I'll make up a list of ways to play for us." He smiled. 

 

"Thank you, Master. I know you'll always take care of me, and make me feel safe... I love you." 

 

"Thank you, Y/N, I love you too." He held you close, kissing you softly. "I can't tell you how much that means to me." You smiled and he tapped your ass with the back of his hand when you got up, making you laugh. "Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes, Master?" 

 

"Would you mind cleaning the kitchen counter by the sink, and the floor, really quick. I dropped my glass of scotch after you went to bed and I thought I got it all, but it still feels a little sticky." 

 

"Of course, Sir. I'll do it before I start my tasks." You said with a smile and a small bow of your head, turning to go fetch the mop. 

 

A couple hours later, Chuck called you into his office, stopping your tasks momentarily to talk to you. "I thought about some different ways we could play, and I want to go over them with you, to make sure they're okay with you." 

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome... I tried to come up with things that wouldn't be too rough, but could be a little more rough compared to how we have been playing: Hair pulling, just gentle pulls during a session or during a blowjob, nothing extreme. The next one wouldn't necessarily be rough, just more intense than we've done, and that would be anal. So far how does it sound?" 

 

"Good, Master." You nodded, smiling with excitement after he mentioned anal. 

 

"Good. Next, I was thinking we could maybe try some gentle choking. I promise it wouldn't be too rough, mostly just resting my hand on your throat during sex, and you could always use your colors if it got to be too much... Lastly, I was thinking we could maybe ask Master Sam to come over and join a session with us." 

 

"May I ask what he'd do, Sir?" 

 

"He'd help me get you ready, and maybe play with your vagina or use a toy with you, but he'll never play with your ass. Your ass is solely for me." He smirked, making you blush. 

 

"I think that would be okay... Master Sam used to give me exams when I lived with him and Donna." 

 

"I know, Babygirl, that why I thought you might be more comfortable with Sam." 

 

"Thank you, Master, may I ask when we'll start?" 

 

"You may. I was thinking we could start tomorrow." 

 

~~~ 

 

You woke up the next morning, when you felt the bed dip, and Chuck was sitting on the edge with his hand resting on your hip, "Good Morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep well?" 

 

"Yes, Master. Would you like me to make you coffee?" 

 

"No, Babygirl, I want you to come eat, I made breakfast. After breakfast, I was thinking maybe we could watch ghost documentaries until your food settled and then we can start with some light hair pulling during a session, maybe some anal play." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

He smiled, "I made pancakes." Chuck led you down to the kitchen and you ate sitting beside him, his hand sliding along your thigh and squeezing every once in awhile. After breakfast, he let you sit on the couch and watch ghost shows with him, his arm around your shoulder and his other hand sliding down to your legs and lifting the knee closest to him over his leg. You knew to spread your legs and he kissed your cheek, "Good girl." 

 

"Master?" You whined. 

 

"Shh, just relax, Babygirl." He dipped his fingers into your folds and moaned, letting your eyes fall shut. He slowly worked you up to an orgasm, and leaned in close to your ear, "Cum for me." You obeyed, letting the wall of pleasure break inside of you, leaving you panting on the couch beside him. Chuck gave you a minute to catch your breath and he smirked, "Think your food is settled?" 

 

"Yes, Master... But I didn't actually watch any of the show." You giggled. 

 

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I won't quiz you." He helped you to your feet and carried you up the stairs with your legs wrapped around his waist and your head on his shoulder. He laid you down gently in the bed and stood over you, "Would you like to get your Master ready?" 

 

"May I, Sir?" 

 

"You've been very good for me, so you may." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You moved to your knees in front of him and he cleared his throat, making you look up. 

 

"You'll get me hard, Babygirl, but you will not make me cum, understood?" 

 

"Yes, Master." Your fingers undid the button of his pants and you timidly pulled down the zipper, his half-hard cock surprising you as it sprung free. You smirked and looked up, silently asking, _No boxers_? 

 

"I figured I wouldn't be wearing them for long, so why put them on." He shrugged, and you let out an airy giggle, taking his thick length in your hand and slowly stroking. Your tongue danced around his tip and the small slit that resided there, working him up slowly the way he had done to you. His hand found your hair and he tightened his grip, pulling a bit, "It's not nice to tease your Master, Babygirl... Tap my leg if you need to safe word." You pulled off of him to nod your understanding, then took him fully in your mouth, his grip tightening and forcing a moan from your lips. You worked your tongue over his length, being sure to flatten it along the bottom and lick all the way to the tip, just like he liked. You could taste him precum and a small twitch of his manhood let you know he was close. Obediently, you tried to pull off and he let you, his hand still firmly seated in your hair. "Fuck... Good girl, Baby... God I love your mouth." 

 

"Thank you, Master." He flexed his fingers in your hair, tightening and quickly releasing. 

 

"Are you doing okay so far?" There was a genuine concern in his eyes and your heart melted.  

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you for asking... It means a lot to me, Sir." 

 

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss your forehead, "I want you to enjoy this too... Go get on the bed for me, Beautiful Girl, hands and knees, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Master." He released your hair and you quickly obeyed, eager to have your experiences with each sexual act turned into something fun, versus something that would haunt you for the rest of your servitude. He took out a bottle of lube and a glove, adding a small bead of lube to the tip of his finger.  

 

With his other hand, Chuck rubbed your back, soothing you, "I need you to relax." You took a deep breath and relaxed the best you could, "I'm gonna work you open with just my fingers, and then we'll work up to a butt plug." 

 

"Thank you, Master." He worked his finger in slow, and you moaned when he made a come hither motion. 

 

"That's my good girl... Do you want a second finger?" 

 

"Yes! Yes master please." You cried, pushing back towards him. He laughed, sliding in a second one and scissoring his fingers. He loved the sounds that were coming from your mouth, and his pants were quickly becoming very tight against his hardening cock. He worked you open a bit more and added a third finger. You stopped holding your arms and face planted into the mattress, another lewd moan escaping you. 

 

He pulled his fingers out and picked up a metal plug that you hadn't noticed before. He brought the plug to your loosened hole and pressed in slowly, the chill of the metal making you gasp. "Cold, Babygirl?" He snickered. 

 

"Just surprising is all." He worked the plug into place, lightly smacking your ass once it was in. "Thank-- Thank you, Master." You panted, arching your back at the amazing feel. 

 

"You're welcome, Beautiful... Do you think if we leave that in for a few minutes, you'll be able to try taking my cock?" 

 

"Yes, Master. Please, please I want your cock in my ass. I want you to fill me up so good, Master."  

 

"Fuck, I love when you beg me like that, Babygirl." He kissed the back of your shoulder, and pulled away to strip of his clothing, throwing it carelessly to the floor in a pile. He took his place beside you again, kissing up your spine and moving your hair to kiss your neck.  "I love you so much. I'm proud of you for wanting to try this, for letting me play with your ass." 

 

"Master, please... Please let me take you. I need you." You whined. Chuck got to his knees behind you and started working the plug in and out of your hole, pushing it in and pulling it out slowly, driving you crazy with need. He stood the plug on its end on the bedside table and spread your ass apart, lining himself up with your hole. 

 

"Ready, Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes! Master plea--ahh." You gasped, as he pushed in halfway in one go, and stalled letting you adjust to his length.  

 

"Color?" 

 

"Green, Master." 

 

He pushed in all the way, fisting his hand in your hair and bringing you up so your back was pressed to his chest, his hand staying firm in your hair, "That's my girl, you're takin' your Master's cock so well." He kissed your neck hungrily, nipping at your jawline and resting a loose hand on your throat. "Color?" 

 

"Green-- Mmm... So green, Master. Please, may your girl cum for you." 

 

"My babygirl wants to cum?" You nodded furiously, and let out a whimper when he thrust up harder, "Cum for me." He pushed you over the edge and you went limp in his arms, as he kept thrusting, his climax soon following yours. Chuck released your throat and your hair, holding you around the waist and pulling out. He laid on his back, lowering you with him, and letting you rest your head on his chest, with his arms around your protectively. "Was that okay? None of it was too much?" 

 

"It felt so good, Master." You yawned, "I--I actually liked having your hand on my throat." 

 

"You did?" He sounded shocked, "I thought if anything that would be what you struggled with most." 

 

You looked up, avoiding his eyes out of respect, and he tapped your cheek, giving the silent 'okay' for you to make eye contact. "It felt different when you did it, Master. It was-- When my last Master put his hands on my throat, it always felt cold and heartless, I knew he wanted to hurt me... but it felt nice when you did it. Your hand felt warm on my skin and I felt like it was almost protective. I know you love me." 

 

"I do love you, Babygirl, and I'm so glad you didn't get scared with what we tried... You should get some sleep and I'll give you a massage."  

 

"Master, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but may I have aftercare once I wake up? I just really want to snuggle right now." 

 

"Of course, Babygirl." He pressed his lips to yours and you snuggled closer to his side, "I love you so much, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Master." 

 

He stroked your hair, tenderly, and kissed you once more. "You can call me Chuck right now, Beautiful." 

 

You smiled, sleep coming quickly, "I love you, Chuck." 


	31. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Sam stops by to help Chuck with the next part of your training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I can't believe I actually managed to have a chapter done on time! :D This is big for me right now lol
> 
> Enjoy the smutty goodness my dears ;)

* * *

 

It had been three weeks of Chuck working you up with rougher play and getting you ready for Sam's visit, it was now ten o'clock in the morning and Sam was due to arrive any minute. Chuck had spent all morning telling you how perfect you were and making sure that you knew you had every right to use your colors if you needed to.  

 

There was a knock on the door and you got up from Chuck's lap, opening the door and smiling timidly when you saw Sam standing tall in the doorway, wearing jeans, a black tee shirt, a plaid, and his jacket. "Hey, Honey. Are you ready for today?" 

 

"Hello, Master Sam. I think so, Master has been working me up for three weeks... He told me it wouldn't be cheating if I serviced you because I have his permission." 

 

Sam stroked your hair, kissing your forehead and Chuck came up behind you, rubbing your back. "He's right, Sweet girl. If you have his permission, you're serving him by pleasuring me." 

 

"Y/N, go to the slave bedroom, then strip and get in position on the bed, please." 

 

"Yes, Master. May I ask what position you'd like me in?" 

 

"Um... Cunt, Babygirl."  

 

"Yes, Master." You nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Master." Then you headed upstairs to the slave's bedroom. Sam looked over to Chuck an arched an eyebrow. 

 

"You're teaching her position commands?" 

 

"Not really, just a couple commands, mostly just 'cunt', 'anal', and 'go to your place'. She's doing really well with them, she told me the other night that she really likes them." 

 

"She does?"  

 

"Yeah, she said they make her feel like a better slave, because I don't have to explain as much. This is her first week with them." 

 

"I'm glad to see her doing well with the commands." 

 

The two of them headed upstairs and Sam took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. Chuck just stared at you for a moment, taking in your feminine shape. You were perfectly in position: on your back, knees bent, with your arms above your head, and your eyes straight forward. "Good girl." Chuck cooed, he saw a smile flash across your lips and your expression returned to a serious one, he could tell you were concentrating on doing everything correctly. He leaned in to kiss your cheek and whispered in your ear, "Don't worry, Babygirl, you're doing so good for Master. I'm so proud of you." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You whispered.  

 

Sam put on a pair of gloves and chuck stroked your hair, "Master Sam is gonna get your pussy ready, okay Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes, Master." You took a deep breath and focused on your breathing, staying still for the two masters.  

 

"What's your color?" Chuck asked, caressing your thigh. 

 

"Green, Master."  

 

"Good girl." Sam added with a smile, touching the inner part of your thigh, near your center. "This is my touch, Honey. I'm going to add one finger." He opened the lube, putting a decent sized drop on his finger, even though both men could see that you were practically dripping. He slipped a finger in and you bit back a moan, closing your eyes when he began moving it in and out, working you up to a second finger.  

 

Chuck stood back, watching you fight to stay still and quiet, with a smile. "Good girl, Beautiful. You're being so good for Master Sam." A few minutes later, Sam had four fingers in you and you couldn't hold back your sounds anymore. A loud, low moan escaped your mouth and Sam smirked. 

 

"Does that feel good?" 

 

"Yes, Master Sam, it feels really good." 

 

"Babygirl, would you like your butt plug in while Sam plays with your pussy?" 

 

"If it pleases you Master... Please, please, I want my plug." 

 

Sam pulled his fingers from inside you and Chuck stepped forward with your favorite butt plug in hand, the medium sized metal one with the green gem on the end. "Anal position, Babygirl." You moved into the requested position: On your knees, head pressed to the mattress, hands stretched above your head, and your ass on full display for Chuck. He took a glove and some lube, working your ass open and slipping the plug into place. They watched for a moment while you bucked and arched your back, your body reacting to the pleasure of being filled. 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"Welcome, Babygirl... Cunt position, again." 

 

You carefully resumed your original position and three of Sam's fingers were back inside you, "Can I make her cum?" Sam questioned, looking over to Chuck.  

 

"What's your color, babygirl?" 

 

"Green, Master." 

 

"Yes, you can make her cum." Sam added a fourth, curling them against the rough spot just behind your entrance, and turned his hand to rub your clit with his thumb. Your orgasm flooded over you, a broken cry falling from your lips and your eyes clenched shut.  

 

Sam worked you through your orgasm and slowly pulled his fingers from your sensitive pussy. "Th...Thank you Master... Thank you Master Sam." You panted. 

 

Chuck glanced down, seeing that Sam had an exceeding painful looking bulge in his jeans, "You're welcome... Babygirl, you made me and Master Sam very happy. Would you like to take care of Master Sam since he made you feel so good?" 

 

"I-- only if it pleases you, Sir. I don't want to disrespect you." 

 

"You have my permission, do you remember what I told you about my permission, Beautiful?" 

 

"If I have your permission then it's okay, Master." 

 

Chuck nodded, smiling at you, and Sam helped you to your hands and knees, bringing you face to face with his cock. You glanced to Chuck, checking once more for his permission. He saw the concern in your eyes and halted Sam with a hand on his arm, "Babygirl, I need you to be honest with me, what's your color?" 

 

You looked down, and then back to Chuck, locking eyes with him. "Y--yellow, Master. I'm sorry." Chuck sat beside you, pulling you onto his lap to hold you, and Sam knelt in front if you, placing a comforting hand on your leg.  

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Y/N. Babygirl, you have done so incredibly well for your first time. I'm proud of you, and so is Master Sam." 

 

"He's right, I didn't think you'd be ready for more than two fingers, but you took four and a plug. You did so well, Honey." 

 

"Thank you, Master, Master Sam." 

 

"Do you wanna tell me what made this go from green to yellow?" Chuck rubbed your back, and nosed your cheek, pressing kisses along your jawline.  

 

"I'm scared you'll get mad at me. I know you gave me your permission, but I can't stop worrying you won't want me if I have sex with another master." You were tearing up, "I still feel like it's cheating." 

 

He pressed your head to his chest and cradled you for a moment, before he held up his hand, and you intertwined your fingers with his, "Babygirl, I love you with all of my heart. You are the most amazing slave I could've ever hoped for, and you are the most important thing in my world. You are my world... I will always want you. I promise." He kissed all five of your fingers that remained locked with his and you smiled. 

 

"I love you, Master." Both of you had practically forgotten that Sam was there until his shifted in his spot on the floor. "Thank you, Master Sam, for giving to Master." 

 

"You're welcome, Honey. I'm glad you finally have the Master that you deserve." 

 

"Master, Sir?" 

 

"Yes, my beautiful girl?" 

 

"Would it be okay if I pleasure Master Sam, Sir?" 

 

"Are you sure you feel comfortable enough for that?" 

 

"May I say 'red' if I need to, Master?" 

 

"Of course, Beautiful." 

 

"Then yes, Sir, I'd like to pleasure Master Sam." You gave him a small smile, and his pressed his lips to yours. 

 

"I love you so much, babygirl. If you serve Master Sam with your pussy, just say red. If you serve him with your mouth, tap his leg three times with your left hand, I'll be watching for it, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." You looked to Sam and he ran a hand along your arm. 

 

"Would you be okay with me using your mouth, Honey?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." Chuck let you off his lap and you knelt in front of Sam as he stood up. Chuck took a seat in the chair by the bed and made sure to watch your left hand, while Sam unzipped his jeans, cupping your chin and raising it to look at him. 

 

"You're such a beautiful slave, Y/N." 

 

"Thank you, Sir."  

 

"You can use your hands, if you'd like." 

 

"Thank you, Sir." You looked over to Chuck and he nodded. Slowly, you reached up for the waistline of Sam's boxers and freed his mostly hard cock from its prison. He was longer than Chuck, but not thicker, and you wrapped your hand around the base, leaving small kitten licks around the tip. Sam's head fell back, and you took him further into your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks as you sucked. Sam's hand laced through your hair and he urged you off of him. 

 

"Fuck, I have to sit down before I collapse." Sam practically fell on the bed, his hand still in your hair as he guided you back to his manhood. You could tell he was getting close so you ran your tongue flat against the underside of his cock.  

 

Chuck placed a hand on your back, "One finger if you're okay with swallowing, two if you aren't." You held up one finger and Chuck patted your shoulder. 

 

One more stroke with your tongue and Sam came hard, filling your mouth. You swallowed every drop, trying to show what a perfect slave Chuck had trained, and Sam's hand went loose in your hair, falling to the mattress. "Holy shit, Chuck, how do you get anything done with a mouth like that?" 

 

"She's amazing, isn't she?" 

 

Sam shook his head, "Hell yeah, she is... Fuck, that was good, Honey. Thank you so much for pleasuring me like that." 

 

"You're welcome Master Sam." Your voice was slightly hoarse, and you smiled up at Chuck. He pet your head and leaned in to kiss your forehead. 

 

"Very good... How about we get your plug out and you let Master Sam and I give you some aftercare?" 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

Chuck got you into the 'anal' position again and carefully took out your butt plug. He carried you bridal style to his bed and handed Sam a bottle of massage oil, then headed downstairs to fix you some food and grab water. You rolled onto your stomach and Sam  poured a few drops of oil along your spine, working out all of your tension. "I'm so proud of you for today, I know this was a big step for you." 

 

"Thank you, Sir... I can't thank you enough for giving me to Master." 

 

"I knew you two would be good for each other." He smiled to himself, "I'm glad he works slowly with you." 

 

"Me too... He told me I was perfect." He could hear the pride in your voice. 

 

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that." Chuck came back in with a tray of food and a water bottle. Sam helped you sit up and Chuck sat beside you, offering you a protein bar and some water. 

 

He kissed you, "I'm so proud of you, you did such a good job." 

 

"Thank you, Master." 

 

"I have to go, Honey. I told dad I'd pick up Donna at noon." Sam kissed you goodbye and   said his goodbyes to Chuck, going to fetch his jacket and letting himself out.  

 

Chuck positioned you between his legs with your back against his chest, and massaged your shoulders. "How did you feel about today?" 

 

"I-- I liked it, Sir... But it felt weird swallowing for Master Sam." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I feel like I should only swallow for you, Master." 

 

He snickered, "I see how you could feel that way, Babygirl." 

 

"Sir? Is swallowing like pleasuring another master, it's still serving you?" 

 

"Yes, Babygirl. It is... My only rule for serving other masters, in terms of that, is that I'm the only who can take your beautiful little ass." He kissed your neck, and worked his way across your shoulder. "I love you, Babygirl, and I am so proud of you." 


	32. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuck celebrate your one year anniversary, and Chuck gives you the best gift you could ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I hope you all like this one as much as I do :)

* * *

 

It was a cold, rainy morning and you had shut off your alarm, waking before Chuck and sneaking out of bed to go downstairs and make breakfast. It was finally here, your one year anniversary with Chuck and you had arranged a surprise.  

 

Sam was coming over in a couple minutes to drop off Chuck's gift and you were excited. You had seen an ad for something like it on tv and one day, while you were spending the day with Sam and Donna, Sam helped you find a store online that made nicer, personalized versions, you knew you had to buy one.  

 

You started the coffee and there was a quiet knock on the front door. Grabbing the allowance you'd moved to the kitchen drawer the night before, you scampered happily to answer the door and when you did, Sam held up your gift bag. "Here you are, Honey. Donna wanted to help wrap it, so I let her." He shrugged, smiling. "I made sure everything looked good before she wrapped it...Chuck is gonna love it." 

 

"Thank you, Sir. Here's your money I owe you, and thank you again so much for helping me order it." 

 

"You're welcome, Honey. Happy anniversary, and tell Chuck I said happy anniversary."  

 

"I will, Sir, thank you." You closed the door, and went back to making breakfast. The scent of freshly brewed coffee drifted up the stairs and Chuck came downstairs soon after, wearing nothing but boxers. "Good morning, Master!" You exclaimed, the brightest smile he'd ever seen scrolled across your face. "Happy anniversary." 

 

He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your neck before turning you to cup your face. "Happy anniversary, my beautiful, beautiful girl." He pressed his lips to yours and playfully swatted your butt, letting you go back to cooking. Chuck spotted the gift package on the counter, and smiled, "Ooh, what's this?" He headed towards it and you turned back, still smiling. 

 

"It's your anniversary present, Master." 

 

"Can I open it?"  

 

"Of course, I really hope you like it, Sir... Master Sam helped me get it, and Donna wanted to help too, so she wrapped it." You turned off the burners, and moved the pan from the heat to watch him open his gift. 

 

"Thank you, Babygirl." He pulled you close to his side, kissing your cheek and opening the present. He took out the tissue paper and saw the gray box in the bottom of the bag, lifting it out and looking to you with a small smile. "You didn't have to get me anything." 

 

"You're my Master, I wanted to. You've been so good to me, even this isn't enough to show how grateful I am, but anything over one hundred dollars and I would've needed permission... I didn't want to spoil the surprise." He kissed you again, and opened the box. Inside the box rested a small silver bracelet with the word 'Master' engraved in elegant script across the nameplate and it was attached on both ends to silver chain that clasped at the back. 

 

"Y/N, this is amazing. I can't believe you got me this, thank you, Babygirl." You could hear the genuine love and emotion in his voice and your chest filled with warmth. 

 

"Turn it over Master, the inside should be engraved too." He turned it in his hands, and his smile widened when he saw the words, 

 

"To Master Chuck, with all my love. Forever your Babygirl, Y/N." Chuck teared up and immediately put it on, cupping your face and kissing your passionately. "Thank you so much, Babygirl. I love it more than anything I own." 

 

"What about me?" You winked. He laughed and kissed you again. 

 

"You know what I meant." 

 

"I know, Master, I was just teasing." He held you in his arms for a moment pulled back to admire the bracelet. "I'm glad you like it, Master." 

 

"I love it, Babygirl. Thank you... Why don't you finish cooking and I'll go get your presents." He kissed you once more and jogged upstairs to get your gift. 

 

When he came back down, breakfast had almost finished cooking and he set two large gift boxes, and one smaller gift box at the end of the table. "Thank you, Master, but you didn't have to buy me so much." 

 

"It's my one year with my girl, I wanted to spoil you... After breakfast, you can open the two large ones, but the small one has to wait until last." 

 

"Thank you, Master. May I hug you?" You asked innocently, and he held his arms wide, closing you in tight when you ran to him. "Master?" 

 

"Yes, Babygirl?" 

 

"Would you like me to get your breakfast for you, Sir?" 

 

"Yes, please. Thank you, Beautiful." He sat at the table, and you went to fetch his plate, making him a cup of coffee as well. You brought him the coffee first, waiting for the last couple pieces of bacon to be done. Plating your food second, you carried both plates to the table and he smiled, "Mmm. It smells really good, Babygirl. Thank you."  

 

"You're welcome, Master, happy anniversary." 

 

"Happy anniversary, Y/N." He reached over and took your hand in his, kissing the back of it, then releasing it so you could eat. Breakfast was peacefully quiet and when you were both finished, you cleared the plates, and came back to kneel at Chuck's feet, smiling up at him but respectfully avoiding eye contact. You knelt with your knees shoulder length apart and your hands behind your back. Chuck watched your display and snickered, "I take it my Babygirl wants to open her presents?" 

 

"If it pleases you, Master." You smiled, twisting from side to side in show of your excitement.  

 

"You can open them... But hand me the little one." You handed him the requested present and sat at the table to open the two larger gifts. The first one was wrapped in gold paper with black ribbon and you excitedly untied the ribbons, casting them to the side. Removing the lid, you revealed a beautiful black and gold silk corset with intricate lacing, and embroidery along the boning.  

 

"I--Master... It-- It's so beautiful." Tears pricked in your eyes and you carefully ran your fingertips over the designs. "Thank you so much, Master. I love it." 

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl. Do you wanna try it on?" 

 

You looked from the corset to Chuck and back to the corset, "I--I'm scared I'll ruin it." 

 

"You won't ruin it, Y/N. Here baby, let me help you." He picked up the corset, unhooking the front and positioning it behind you. Chuck wrapped the soft material around your bare breasts, and slowly hooked each clasp, watching the way it pushed up your breasts. "wow, you look even more beautiful in this than I expected, Babygirl." 

 

"Thank you, Master." You blushed. 

 

"Go ahead and turn around, bend over, reach up, whatever else you want to test that it isn't too tight." He watched you do as he said,  his eyes glossing over with lust and his boxers growing a little tighter once you bent over. "Fit good?" 

 

"It fits perfect, Master." 

 

"Good, I'm glad you love it, Babygirl." He motioned towards the second box. "Open your second one, it's one of my favorites." 

 

You cautiously took off the corset, setting it back in the safety of its box, and picked up the second box. This box held a pair of black, velvet and lace high heels, accompanied by a matching bra and thong set. The right cup of the bra had 'Baby' written across it in dark red and the left had 'Girl', both forming your favorite nickname. "Thank you, Master! I love it... May I put it on?" 

 

"You, May, Babygirl... And once you have it on, I'll give you your last gift." You slid the straps of the bra over your arms and hooked the clasp, pulling on the matching thong, and stepping into the heels. 

 

"How do I look, Master?" You gave a small twirl, letting him see all of you. 

 

"You look perfect, Baby." He took you by the hand and led you to the couch, taking the smallest gift box with him. He sat you down and coursed his hands down your arms as he knelt in front of you. "I may not be able to go to the first place I held you, but this was the first place in my home that I got to hold you against me like you were mine. I'll never forget seeing your beautiful face for the first time, Sam and I were out for drinks and he showed me a picture of you on his phone. I had never met you, but I knew I needed you to be mine forever." 

 

You felt tears surfacing again, "Master." You, whispered.  

 

"Close your eyes, Beautiful." You obeyed him, and he opened the small gift, pulling out a ring box. "Open them, Babygirl." You opened your eyes to see Chuck giving you the most loving smile, and holding an open ring box with the most stunning emerald ring you'd ever seen. You couldn't fight the tears anymore and your hands went to your mouth. Chuck's emotions started to show and he swallowed, trying to regain his voice. "Y/N, you are the most beautiful woman, and the most perfect slave, that I have ever had the honor of calling mine. The first time I met you, I had no idea if you could ever be comfortable being owned again, but when we spent the first night together, and then when you called me master for the first time... Those were two of the best moments of my life. I love you so much, and I will do everything I can to protect you for as long as you serve me." He paused to regain his composure, "Y/N, will you do me the honor of not only being my slave, but also allowing me to call you my wife?" You were full on sobbing by now and all you could manage was a frantic nod, he scooped you into his arms and spun you around. "I love you so much, Babygirl." 

 

"I--I love y--you too, Master." You hiccuped through your tears. "I can't believe I get to marry you." 

 

"I can't believe I get to marry you." He slid the ring on your finger and cupped your cheeks. "I will always love you, Y/N." 

 

"And I'll always love you, Master." 

 

"Call me Chuck for the rest of the day... I wanna go out to celebrate." 

 

"May we go show Master Sam and Donna my ring while we're out?" 

 

"Of course we can, Beautiful." He kissed you, brushing your hair behind your ear. "How would you feel about going to that really nice restaurant down the street?" 

 

 "The one we go past to see Master John and Mistress?" 

 

"Yeah, Babygirl, that one." Chuck smiled. 

 

"I'd really like that, Master." He quirked an eyebrow and your knitted yours together in confusion, your mistake clicking after a second. "Oh! Sorry, I meant to say Chuck." You giggled. 

 

He kissed you tenderly, caressing your cheek with his thumb and smiling, "You'll get used to it in a few minutes... My beautiful fiancée." 


	33. Sharing the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter- You and Chuck visit Sam and Donna, telling them the happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had every intention of publishing these yesterday, but as you all know my phone is an asshole. It deleted easily half of what I had written for chapter 34 and because this chapter is so short I felt like it would be a tease so I wanted to publish both together :)
> 
> Enjoy my darlings

* * *

 

In the car and dressed for lunch, you and Chuck headed to Sam and Donna's. When Sam opened the door, he smiled. "I gave Donna permission to act freely when she saw you, but I didn't tell her why. She may attack you with love." He laughed, "Hi Honey."

 

"Hi Master Sam, look." You beamed as you held up your engagement ring, proudly displayed on your finger.

 

"Jesus, Chuck, that's huge... It's gorgeous." He examined your ring and kissed your forehead. "I'm so happy for you, Y/N." Sam opened the door wider so Donna could the two of you and Chuck urged you inside.  

 

"Hi, Y/N!" Donna shifted with excitement, staying in place.

"Hi. Look what Master gave me!" You flashed her your engagement ring and she ran at your, the two of you throwing your arms around each other. She squealed and both masters laughed.  

 

"I'm so excited for you, Y/N. Congratulations. Congratulations Master Chuck."

 

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

 

She took your hand in hers and got a better look at your ring. "That's so beautiful, the green looks so pretty on you... Master Chuck, may I ask how big it is?"

 

"It's two carats."  

 

Your head shot up along with hers, "Two carats, Master? That must've been really expensive, I'm so sorry, Sir."

 

Chuck was instantly at your side, "Babygirl, it's okay. It doesn't matter how much it costs, you deserve it. I bought for you because I wanted to, and because I love you."

 

"Thank you, Master." You smiled timidly, and he closed you in his arms. "I love you too, Master." Donna let out an "aww" and clasped her hands together. You smiled and tiptoed, whispering your question into Chuck's ear before pulling back with a smile.

 

"I think that's a perfect idea, why don't you ask Sam first though." You scampered to Sam, whispering the same question to him.

 

"I have to agree with Chuck on this one, Honey." He smiled, kissing your forehead and nudging you towards Donna.  

 

"Donna, you were the first friend I ever really had..." You paused, seeing her smile and a bright smile blossomed across your features. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

 

"EEE!" She squealed, wrapping you in her arms and swaying back and forth with you, pulling back to look you in the eyes. "I would love to be your Maid of Honor!"


	34. Visiting Master John and Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has to leave town again to meet with his publisher, and you spend the night with Master John and Mistress for the second time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> The John yumminess of the chapter was somewhat of a surprise for fromacloset :) hope you enjoy it Lovely, I tried to recreate the second half of this chapter the best I could.
> 
> Also, let's be honest, I had a filthy day-fantasy about this scenario and couldn't get it out of my head lol

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since Chuck proposed and he had to go out of town again to meet with his publisher. You were both currently inside his car, headed to Master John's house so you could with him and Mistress while Chuck was gone. Chuck held your hand as he drove and you both had the windows down and sunglasses on, enjoying the beautiful day. "Master?"

 

"Yes, my beautiful girl?"

 

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, I'm just curious... Once I'm your wife, will I get to go with you when you go out of town?" He glanced over, seeing your innocent expression and kissed your hand that he was holding.  

 

"Ya know, Babygirl... How about, wife yet or not, you get to go with me next time?"

 

"Really?" You lit up and he could see the happiness in your eyes. Chuck nodded. "Thank you, Master, thank you so much. I've always wanted to go and keep you company."

 

"I know, Beautiful, but for now you get to stay with Master John and Mistress, and I know you are definitely excited for that."

 

"I am, Sir. I can't wait to see him and mistress again... Do you think maybe Master John will play with me now that I'm more comfortable with other masters?"

 

A smirk graced Chuck's lips, "I talked with Master John about that last night... But either way, it's important that you always remember my rules for other masters, which are?"

 

"Only you're allowed to fuck my ass, Master."

 

"Good girl, and?"

 

"I always have permission to use my colors and say "red" if I need too."

 

"Good girl. Always remember that, the second one is by far the most important. I want my girl to be happy and safe at all times... I love you Y/N."

 

"I love you too, Master." He pulled into the driveway and Mary was working in the flower beds while John came outside once he hears the car doors."

 

"There's our sweet girl." John cooed, his arms wide open for a hug. You ran up to greet him and threw your arms around his waist.

 

"Hi, Master John, I missed you and Mistress so much. Look what Master gave me."

 

You showed him your hand and he admired the beautiful stone, "Wow, Sweet Girl, that is quite the ring. Mary, did you see the rock Chuck gave this girl?" Mary came over to admire it as well and he jaw dropped,  

 

"Chuck, it's beautiful." She stroked your cheek with her thumb and forefinger. "It's look so beautiful with your collar." She gave you a soft smile and you beamed with pride.

 

"Thank you, Mistress. I can't wait to be his wife... Master said that next time he'll let me go with him when he leaves."

 

"That's great, Y/N. I'm sure you'll be more than happy to occupy his free time in the room." Mary winked at Chuck and he laughed.

 

"Not sure how much I'll even get done in my non-free time. My babygirl has one hell of a mouth on her."

 

"Yeah, Sammy told us somethin' 'bout that. He said he helped you out a few weeks back with training her." John smirked, "Maybe I'll have to try out your magic little mouth."

 

"Master said that if I have his permission, which he gave me for while I stay with you, that pleasuring another master is still serving him." You thought about his words and turned to face Chuck, "Umm, Master?"

 

"Yes, Babygirl?"

 

"I know you said other masters, but would I be able to pleasure Mistress too if she wanted?"

 

"Yes, as long as you follow my rules, Babygirl."

 

John quirked an eyebrow, "What rules are those?" Chuck nodded towards you, silently prompting you to tell him.

 

"I'm allowed to pleasure other masters, and mistresses, but Master is the only one who can take my ass, and I can always call red if I need to." You smiled, proud of your recitation.

 

John pulled you close, tucking you against his side, "Well, I don't think either of those should be a problem tonight. But if for any reason you do say "red" everything will stop."

 

"So I will get to pleasure you and Mistress?" Your eyes darted from John to Mary and you saw her soft, motherly smile.  

 

"John and I just want you to be comfortable with us, you may be allowed to serve us eventually."  

 

Chuck left a few minutes later, kissing your long and hard until you needed air. He pulled away and the hunger in his eyes made you blush, and you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth. "I love when you do that." He purred, stroking your bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm gonna miss you so much tonight, remember, you can call me whenever you need to. I just might bot answer if I'm driving."

 

"Yes, Master. I love you more than anything, Sir, please drive careful."

 

"I will, Babygirl." You watched him get in his car and back out of the driveway, waving to you and the Winchesters as he pulled away. Mary led you inside with an arm around your waist and John brought your bag in.  

 

"Did you and Chuck have lunch, Sweetie?"  

 

You gasped quietly, "No, Mistress, we forgot since Master was busy packing. May I be allowed to call him really quick and leave him a message?"

 

"Of course, Sweet girl, you can use the phone in my office."

 

"Thank you, Sir." You hurried to John's office and dialed Chuck's cell number, listening to the rings and waiting for voicemail.

 

"Hey, Babygirl, is everything okay?" Chuck answered.

 

"Yes, Master, I just wanted to remind you to eat lunch. Mistress asked if I'd had lunch and I remembered neither of us had eaten."

 

"Shit, I forgot to make sure you ate."  

 

" _I'm_ your slave, I can't believe _I_ forgot to make sure _you_ ate, Master. I'm sorry."

 

Mary walked in and came to stand by you. "Don't be sorry, Babygirl. I'm not that far from their house, do you want fast food?"

 

"It's okay, you don't have to bring me food, I'll be okay until dinner, Master." Mary held out her hand for the phone and you handed it to her.

 

"Chuck, Honey, don't worry. We have plenty of food here, we can make Y/N lunch, it's no problem at all." She rubbed a hand on your back and gave you her signature, motherly smile. You smiled back and mouthed a silent "Thank you, Mistress."

 

"Thank you so much, Mary. I'm sorry, I just so busy packing, and she was helping me and we just forgot."

 

"It's okay, just have a safe drive and make sure you get home safe for your girl, we'll take care of Y/N."

 

They said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone, leading you to the kitchen where John was making sandwiches, "Master John, I can lunch if you'd like to sit and relax with Mistress."

 

"Slave or not, you're still a guest, Sweet girl. Don't worry about making us food."  

 

Mary led you to sit at the table beside her and John brought over your Sandwich, kissing your temple as he left to finish making the others. You waited for them to have theirs before you started eating and when he brought the last two plates over, he kissed Mary, just as he had you, when he set hers down.

 

"Thank you, Master John, for making me lunch."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Throughout the day, you helped Mary with gardening, which you'd never done before but you realized you liked it. Once everything was weeded and planted, you went inside to watch Master John work in his office and keep John company my his desk. Every now and then, he would reach down and pet you, telling you how sweet or beautiful you are.  

 

When he finished working, there was about an hour until dinner and he led you out to the living room. "Mary?"

 

"Yes, John?"

 

"Will you pick up some of those sweet Hawaiian rolls for dinner?"

 

"Yeah I can grab some."

 

"Sir, what are we having for dinner?"

 

"Mary is gonna pick up some baked chicken and rolls, and probably some macaroni."

 

"Pick up, Sir?"

 

"Mary doesn't really cook, she's always just bought dinner from somewhere. When we first started living together, he mom would make food and Mary would bring that home." He laughed.

 

"But, I--I thought she was your submissive?" He nodded, "I thought all subs and slaves had to know how to cook?"

 

"Some don't, Claire, the girl Gabriel was playing with at Dean's party, that little girl can't cook for shit."

 

"Oh." You giggled.

 

~~~

 

That night, you were tucked between Mary and John on the couch and she reached behind you, tapping his shoulder and nodding her silent question. John nodded in response and placed a hand on your thigh, "Sweet Girl, Mistress and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to go to bed, and get a little gift.

 

"Yes Master John, if it pleases you and Mistress." You smiled, having a small idea of what the gift would be.

 

"We were thinking we could thank you for always being such a good girl while you stay with us." Mary explained, "Instead of pleasuring us, we thought maybe we could pleasure you, as a thank you."

 

"Really? Thank you, Mistress." She stood up from the couch and took your hand, leading you up to their room with John following after he turned off the TV. "Would you like me to strip Mistress?"

 

"Yes please, Sweetie." She cupped your cheeks and pressed her lips softly to yours. You had never kissed a woman before, but a small swirl of heat pooled in your core, and you moaned.

 

John chuckled, "Well, I think somebody likes gettin' kisses from Mistress." He pulled off his shirt and striped of his jeans, leaving just his boxers and motioning for you to sit on the bed with him. Mary stripped and came over, tugging your dress over your head and leaving you naked in front of them, the cool air of the bedroom bringing your nipples to a point.  

 

"Are you alright with me touching you?" Mary asked, and you nodded, watching her bend to take your nipple in her mouth.  

 

"Ahh, Mistress." John spread your legs and dipped his long, thick fingers between your folds, sinking one inside you and smirking.

 

"She's already soaked, Babe." Mary grinned against your skin, moving to the other nipple and suckling that one as she did the first. You felt John hardening beneath you and you shifted trying to relieve some of the pressure against him. "Fuck, Mary, I gotta get her off my dick." She moved back and he lifted you off of him, laying you on your back on the bed. He looked into your eyes, his expression gentle, "Do you trust us, Sweet Girl?"

 

"Yes, Master John."

 

"I'm glad, Y/N... If you need to stop for any reason you say red and we'll stop, okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

John removed his boxers, tossing them to join the dresses on the floor, and they both joined you on the bed. Mary laid beside you and John positioned himself between your legs, "Are you ready, Sweetie?" Mary asked, her voice was heavy with lust and you nodded, unable to find words. You couldn't believe you were finally getting to serve them, John was the first master you thought of when Chuck asked if you wanted to pleasure other masters, and Mary was just a bonus.

 

John added a second and then a third finger, making sure you were ready for his thick manhood. He was about as long as Chuck but possibly a little thicker, which you didn't know was possible. John coaxed your legs open further and filled you halfway, his cock giving an excited twitch when he heard the moan that escaped you.

 

Mary dominated your mouth with her tongue and you were more than willing to let her. Her tongue danced with yours and you were so consumed by Mary that you were caught off guard when John pushed in the rest of the way. "Fuck, she's tight... Feels so damn good." You clenched around his length and Mary's hand travelled south, toying your clit as continued pumping in and out. You screwed your eyes shut and whimpered,

 

"I'm close, Sir. Please may I cum?"

 

"Hell yeah you can cum, Sweet girl... I wanna feel you." You let go, and ecstasy flooded your every cell. You came hard for John and moaned like a whore.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sir." Mary moved to kneel beside John, whispering in his ear, and he reluctantly pulled out. They stared down at you panting and John strolled to the head of the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard.  

 

"Come here, Gorgeous." You forced yourself up on shaky arms and crawled to John. "I wanna have a go at the little mouth I've heard so much about... Would you be okay with Mistress filling your pussy while I take your mouth?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

John raised to kneel on bent knees and from the corner of your eye, you saw Mary grab something from a chest by the bed. You turned to look and saw her buckling on the sides of a device you had never seen before. John saw your confusion and stroked your hair. “Have you ever used a strap-on before, Sweet Girl?”

 

“N--No, Sir. What does it do?”

 

“It goes in that pretty pussy of yours, just like my cock, except it’s mistress filling you instead.”

 

“Oh.” you smiled, biting your lip.

 

“Don’t worry, Sweetie, I’ll be nice and slow.” She comforted, running her hand over the curve of your ass.

 

John coaxed you forward, pushing your nose by his still, painfully, hard cock. You looked to him for permission and took him between your lips, savoring the taste of him as it mixed with your own taste. You ran your tongue flat against the underside of his cock and he let out a low groan. “Fuck… Your mouth feels so good, Sweet girl.” He pulled you off of him and took your hand in his free one, “It’s gonna be hard to use your colors with my cock down your throat, so if you need to use them, I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can, okay?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” He fisted a hand in your hair, lowering you back to his cock, and you too him deep in your throat, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked. Mary leaned in, licking a stripe up your pussy and you moaned around John’s cock, the vibrations pushing him closer to the edge of control.

 

Mary buried her face in you puss, teasing your clit with her tongue and lapping up your juices like a professional, pulling away only to slide two slender fingers inside of your willing hole. She quickly worked you up to four fingers, “Has Chuck ever fisted her?” You tried your best to shake your head “no” and John verbalized your answer. Mary withdrew her fingers, lining up the strap-on and, using the last traces of your orgasm to lube the toy, she pressed it in, filling you up slowly.

 

She rolled her hips, creating the most perfect sensation as she worked the toy in and out. After a few more seconds of gentle movements, Mary gripped your hips, digging her nails into your skin and forcing you backwards to meet her every thrust. You came hard, whimpering around John’s cock and he held you in place, “Sweet Girl, I need-- Fuck-- need you to squeeze my hand once if you’re okay with swallowing.” You squeezed once like he instructed and he smirked, “Good Girl.” You looked up through your thick eyelashes, fluttering them for effect and his cock gave a telling twitch. You knew he was close, so you ran your tongue flat against him again, swirling it around the head of his cock and hollowing your cheeks, accompanying it with a bit of pressure from the tip of your tongue.

 

John came with a low growl, and he flooded your mouth with his cum. Trying hard to show what a good slave Chuck had trained, you swallowed down every drop and when he released you enough so that you could pull off, you reached up, taking the base of his ock in your hand and licking him clean as best you could. While John came and the whole time you cleaned him, Mary held still, keeping the strap-on’s dildo planted firmly inside of you.

 

Once you were off of John for good, Mary began moving again, drawing one more orgasm from your exhausted body. John grabbed your shoulders to keep you from face-planting into the mattress when your arms gave out. Mary worked you through your orgasm as John stroked your hair, both of them making you feel cared for and safe. She removed the strap-on from inside you, the dildo making a lewd sound as she did, and John cupped your cheeks, smiling at your half-closed eyes. “You did so good, Sweet Girl, Mistress and I are proud of you.”

 

“Thank--” Your words were interrupted by a large yawn, so big it made your eyes water. “Thank you, Master John. Thank you, Mistress. I really enjoyed it.”

 

“Good.” Mary smiled, helping John situate you on the bed, laying you so that your head was level with their chets. Your eyes were nearly closed when they shot back open.

 

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t I take care of Mistress before I go to sleep?” You looked up to John with concerned eyes.

 

“No, , Sweetie, I want you to get some rest. Master John can take care of me later.” she winked, making him laugh.

 

“That I can, Babydoll.” He leaned over you to kiss her and you smiled, silently admiring their love and hoping that you and Chuck would still be as in love after being together as long as they had. Your eyes grew heavier each passing second and they both noticed, lulling you to sleep with quiet praises and gentle touches. John’s hand rested warm across the center of your stomach and Mary’s hand laid o to of his, their soft breathing serving as the final sound to soothe you as you drifted to sleep.


	35. Movie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Castiel have your movie day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This wasn't the original way I was going to write this chapter, but it just kinda wrote itself, so I let it :) Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 

It was finally here, your movie day with Castiel, and you couldn’t be more excited. You had been nothing but smiles all morning and Chuck thought it was beyond precious, he was glad that he could make you so happy. You needed a friend that understood you.

 

Dean and Chuck had agreed that both you and Castiel would be dressed in comfortable clothing and would be allowed the freedom to do and say as you pleased. There was a knock at the door and you flashed Chuck a bright smile, running to get it. Castiel stood beside Dean, a smile just as bright as yours, plastered across his features. “Hello, Master Dean. Hi, Cas.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Hey, Princess, looks like Cas wasn’t the only one excited for today.” He massaged a hand along Castiel’s back, “You can say Hi, Baby. Remember, you and Y/N can do whatever you want today.”

 

Castiel nodded, extending his arms for a hug, which you happy returned. “Hi, Y/N, I’m glad we finally get to have a movie day.”

 

“Me too.” You led them to the kitchen where Chuck had just finished eating his lunch. “Master, would you like me to clear your dishes?

 

“It’s okay, Babygirl, I can do it. You can go take Castiel into the living room and pick out some movies to watch.” Chuck kissed your forehead and tapped your butt, nudging you towards the living room.

 

“May I take Castiel to living room, Sir.” You asked Dean, being polite, and he smiled.

 

“Of, Sweetheart, but you don’t have to ask today, you and can just go… Pick some good movies.”

 

You nodded, taking Castiel by the hand and leading him to the stack of movies Chuck kept kept by the TV. “Umm..Do you like scary movies?”

 

“Yes, Sir and I watch them a lot, but I don’t like the ones with clowns.”

 

“Me neither, and neither does Master. He says they’re creepy as “F” only he says the full word.” You giggled. “Do you like the movie ‘Psycho’?”

 

“Sir was watching it once when I came home from watching errands. I only saw part of the second half, it looked good though.”

 

You carefully pulled the movie from the stack and knelt down to put the disk in the DVD player, grabbing the remotes. The two of you were smiling as the disk began loading and you both settled in front of the couch on the floor. You took your favorite blanket from the couch, draping over your legs and his. The movie’s commercials were still playing so you you hit the “menu” to skip past them.

 

A couple minutes later, Chuck came in with two bowls of popcorn and Dean followed, carrying in two mugs of coffee. “Hope you don’t mind us interrupting.” He smiled. “Master Dean and I just thought you might like a snack.”

 

“You aren’t interrupting, Master.” You gave him a soft smile, looking up to him with so much love in your eyes. Castiel tapped your shoulder, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “Yeah, I want them to also... Master? Sir? Would you watch the movie with us. I would make us really happy.” The dominants looked down at the two sets of puppy dog eyes staring back at them before looking to each other and shrugging with a laugh.

 

“Yes, Babygirl. Master Dean and I will watch the movie with you two… Now snuggle into the middle.” Chuck instructed. You and Castiel moved closer together while Chuck settled beside, sharing your blanket and putting his arm around your shoulder, and Dean turned out the lights to set the atmosphere for a scary movie.

 

“Would you like some popcorn, Master.” You whispered, holding up our popcorn and offering some to him. He took a handful, shoveling it in his mouth and making you laugh when he dropped a couple bites. You picked up once of the pieces, popping it in your mouth and offering the other ones. He held your hand in place, and took the small cluster gently, kissing each of your fingers.

 

“You two are cute it’s disgusting.” Dean teased. “Me and Cas would never be that gross.”

 

Chuck laughed, “Yeah right… I’ve seen you get all mushy before.”

 

“Whatever, just watch your movie, Lover Boy.” He winked, letting you know he was joking and you giggled, nesting further against Chuck’s side and turning your attention back to the TV.

 

~~~

 

The four of you worked your way through two horror movies and a comedy by the time Dean was ready to leave. “Cas, Baby, we’re gonna need to get going soon and grab some dinner, we got an early morning tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Chuck stretched his back out, settling his arm back around you once he heard the much needed “pop” of his back, “What do you guys have goin’ tomorrow?”

 

“Cas and I are having breakfast with mom and dad, then we’re off to a playdate at Abaddon’s so Cas can have a little fun with Meg.” Castiel blushed and you giggled.

 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Cas, I had sex with Mist--.” You trailed off, looking up to Dean and quickly looking down, blushing like Castiel.

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow looking to Chuck, who was trying to suppress a laugh, for an answer.“Who’d she have sex with?”

Chuck snickered, “Your mom.”

 

Dean’s cheeks blossomed with a light pink and he looked down at you, stunned into silence. Only when you peered up into his eyes and gave him one of the most innocent smiles he’d ever seen, did he regain control. Dean shook his head with a laugh, “Well, son of a bitch, Princess. Dad told me you had a hell of time at their place, he just didn’t mention it was with both of ‘em.”

 

After a few more shared laughs, you and Castiel said your goodbyes and he gave you another hug, “I had a lot of fun.”

 

“Me too… Sir? Master Dean? May Cas and I have another movie day sometime… Please?”

 

“I think that’s a perfect idea, Princess, maybe next time you can come over to our place.” Dean kissed your head, and strolled to Castiel, lacing an arm around his waist and pressing  kiss to his jawline. “You ready to go, Baby?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You stood by Chuck’s side, watching Dean lead Cas to the car and open his door for him, closing it once he was in. The two waved from the sleek black impala as it pulled away from the driveway and you and Chuck waved back. Chuck led you inside and he sat on the couch, guiding you to sit on his lap and cupping your cheek, letting your head rest against his chest. “Master?”

 

“Yes, Babygirl?”

 

“Master Dean is really nice to Cas. I’m glad that, after what he went through, he got someone to protect him and take care of him too… Just like me and you.”

 

“Aww, Babygirl. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Master. Thank you again so, so much for letting me become friends with Castiel.”

 

“You’re welcome, Beautiful… Master Dean had a good point about dinner, so what do you say I order us a big half pepperoni, half cheese and olive pizza with a two-liter of soda?”

 

“Okay.” You beamed, “Master? May we get orange soda, Sir?”

 

“Of course we can, but if you’re gonna have some tonight you need to go drink at least one of your water bottles full of water. You haven’t had enough today.”

 

“I will, Master.” You smiled softly, silently admiring how much care he always took to make sure you were healthy before lifting yourself from his lap and going to fill your water bottle.


	36. Chuck's Tantrum-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has an accident with his laptop, leaving the reader a little startled by his reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not being able to type on my phone has been such a pain :( Sorry to make everyone wait so long, I hope to have the 37th chapter up in a shorter amount of time :)
> 
> This chapter fills a request by Just a Reader, hope you like it love :)
> 
> Request: Could we possibly see Chuck get frustrated over something (nothing the reader did) but he kind of takes it out of her or yells at her accidentally and it frightens her?

* * *

 

You had been working on your tasks all morning and Chuck had been working in his office. While you were cleaning the kitchen counter, you heard clanging sound in Chuck’s office, followed by loud swearing, very loud swearing. You ran to his office to see what had happened and Chuck was standing in front of his desk with coffee all down his shirt and slacks, and all across the keyboard of his laptop. “Dammit! No, no, no.” He held up the laptop, turning it upside in hopes of keeping the coffee from getting too deep into the computer’s interior.

 

“Are you okay, Master?” You inquired, a few feet from where the scene played out.

 

“No, I’m not okay!” He snapped, setting his laptop on the floor, away from the puddle of coffee that had accumulated by his feet. “I dropped my fucking coffee on the laptop.”  He shoved the chair out of his way, knocking it over in the process, as he reached for a towel that he’d left in his office from his last dip in the hot tub. All the while, you stayed stock still, unsure how to react to Chuk’s display. Him yelling at you hurt, but him knocking the chair over was what scared you the most.

 

Your mind raced with possibilities of how that could’ve gone differently and it terrified you: _What if I tried to help, or if I’d been closer to him? Would Master have shoved me out of the way? Is he mad that I didn’t help? I just stood there, like a worthless whore. Was Master Azazel right? What if Master gets rid of me, or abandons me?_ All the questions battled each other for the forefront, each one scaring you more than the last, and you noticed Chuck staring at you.

 

He was instantly sobered by what he saw, your eyes were wide and slightly glossed over, your chin was quivering, and your body shook as well, though you stood perfectly still.He saw the petrified look on in your eyes and set down the towel, holding his hand out and slowly approaching you. “Y/N, Babygirl?”

 

You shook your head, making hushed whimpering noises in your throat, Chuck could see the tears filling your eyes as you backed away from him. Each time he stepped forward, you instinctively stepped backwards. You kept shaking your head and when you finally spoke, your voice came out as a terrified whisper, “I--I’m--I’m sorry, Master. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Hey,” Chuck cooed, “Babygirl, it’s okay, come here.”

 

You wrapped your arms around yourself, still shaking your head, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you. I should said anything, Master, I’m sorry.” His command to “come” to him repeated itself in your ear and your brain resorted back to what it had, by now, almost completely forgotten: Fear. You backed the rest of the way out of the room, running upstairs and quickly finding a place to hide. You settled for the slave’s bedroom and ducked down on the other side of the chest of drawers, not daring to have turned on the light on your way in.

 

Chuck stood frozen, his mind trying to piece together what had happened, and he coursed his hands over his face, stalling them over his mouth and beard. His eyes found the overturned desk chair, and the ruined laptop, the coffee puddle still on the floor, and lastly, they settled on the spot of flooring where you had stood just moments ago, the immense look of fear on your face had seared itself into his mind.

 

Nearly twenty minutes later, you were still frozen by the chest of drawers. Part of you was numb to what had happened, suffering it and much worse before, but the other part of you was breaking. Chuck had never treated you like that before, even when he was firm with you before you went to John and Mary’s house that time. You sat silently, fresh tears stemming from the corners of your eyes as you turned the emerald ring on your finger, wondering whether it would all come crashing down. A quiet knock sounded against the door and Chuck’s shaky voice carried through the thin wood, “Babygirl? Please, I hope to god you’re in there, I’ve searched the whole house. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to, I understand. I’m just--” His voice gave out form emotion and you heard what you assumed to be his forehead hit the door. “I’m so mad at myself, that I didn’t think how it might affect you. I’m your Master, I should’ve controlled myself for you, and I’m sorry... And I’m sorry that I cared you, you’re my world, Y/N, and I--”

 

You slowly opened the door, mustering all of your courage to do so, and peeked around the edge. You took in his appearance, there was genuine pain in his eyes, regret for the way he treated you. Tears streaked down his face and the coffee was still wet on his shirt, you being his first priority, and his shoulders slumped forward slightly, in defeat. He didn’t reach for you, afraid it might scare you, and the two of you stood in dead silence for what seemed like hours, until your quiet voice broke through. “If I had been closer… would you have hit me, Sir?”

 

Chuck’s mouth fell open and he quickly shook his head, “No, Babygirl, you know I’d never hit you. I love you so much, Y/N, I could never hurt you like that. Please, please tell me you know that.” He begged.

 

“I--I don’t think you’d hit me.” You looked away, wrapping your arms around yourself a second time, “The chair scared me.”

 

“I know, Beautiful, I should’ve controlled myself… I promise, I will never hit you or hurt you physically. I’m so sorry that I even scared you. I don't ever want you to be scared of me, my job is to protect you and make you feel safe.” He held up his hand, praying that you would lace your fingers with his. He watched you think and from the corner of his eyes, he saw your hand move shakily up to meet his. You cautiously slipped your fingers between his and he sighed in relief.

 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

 

“No, Y/N, you don’t have anything to be sorry for… Can-- can I hug you, Babygirl?”

 

“... Yes, Sir.” You stayed still, lettin him wrap his arms around your slowly, and kiss the side of your head. Chuck didn’t expect you to hug him back so soon, but he had hoped you might.

 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

 

“I’ll be okay, Master… May I go make you lunch, Sir?”

 

“Babygirl, no, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Please, Master.” You asked, your head bowed and eyes to the floor. Chuck caved with a sigh.

 

“Yes, you can make lunch if you’d like.” He stepped close, raising his hand to cup your head and you flinched, but still let him touch you. Chuck gently touched his hand to the back of your head, pulling you in to kiss your forehead. “I love you…”

 

“I love you too, Sir.” You responded quietly, somewhat automatically and void of emotion, and Chuck watched you walk away towards the kitchen. Ten minutes later, you served him a sandwich with barbecue chips and a can of Dr. Pepper. He went to the chair and you stood beside him with your head bowed, kneeling silently at his feet when he sat down.


	37. Chuck's Tantrum-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day following Chuck's temper tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I called it a temper tantrum because honestly, that's the best description I could think of lol
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter, I know you darlings will let me know either way lol and I sincerely do love reading everyone's reactions, I try my best to reply to each comment <3 Thank you all for the positive feedback and comments over the course of this story :D 
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

Chuck observed you in silence for the rest of the day, watching as you emotionlessly completed all of your required tasks, doing them all as quickly and quietly as you could. He knew you were worried about angering him by doing your tasks, or by making any sort of noise. He hated himself for what he’d done to you, for what he’d made you revert to, and the wheels of his mind turned with ways to make you feel better. When dinner rolled around, you stood in the doorway of his office, not daring to look up, and waiting for him to acknowledge you. “Hey, Babygirl.” He spoke sweetly.

 

“Hello, Master. Dinner is ready.” Your voice was quiet and you didn’t wait for an answer before turning away and setting the table. Chuck reached for the glass of scotch sitting beside him and drank the rest in one sip, forcing himself from his chair and out to the dinner table. You stood next to the table, head bowed, hands clasped in front of you and feet shoulder width apart. He sat down, looking over his plate as you knelt at his feet, remaining silent. Chuck picked up his fork and knife, carving into the oven-roasted chicken breast, and pairing it with a bite of perfectly sautéed vegetables. He hummed his approval of the dinner, and glanced down at you, expecting to see his beautiful girl smiling back at him, proud that he liked the meal she had made. Instead, he saw you just as you were before he began eating, still kneeling silently with your head bowed.

 

Chuck slowly reached for you, slipping his index finger beneath your chin, raising it to smile at you, “Dinner is delicious, beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, Master.” He released you, and your head fell right back into position. Chuck continued watching you while he ate, and halfway through his meal, he touched your shoulder, thankful that you didn’t flinch.

 

“Babygirl, will you look at me, please?” Chuck’s tone was soft and loving. You looked up and he held your chin between his thumb and index finger. “I know I scared you and you don’t have to forgive me right now, or at all if you don’t want to, but I was thinking and I don’t want you to take this the wrong way… but maybe it would be good for you to stay with another master for awhile, just so you can be comfortable.” He saw the tears well up in your eyes and brushed them away with his thumbs, “What’s wrong, Babygirl?”

 

“Are… Are you getting rid of me? I’m sorry, Master, please don’t give me away. I don’t want to serve another master.” You were full on crying now and Chuck dropped to his knees in front of you, his eyes glossing over with tears.

 

“No, no, Baby, no. I will never get rid of you, I love you so much. You don’t have to worry about another master.”

 

“I love you, Master. I’m sorry I made you mad.”

 

“You didn’t make me mad, Y/N, you don’t have anything to be sorry for… I was an asshole to you for something that wasn’t your fault. You were just making sure I was okay, like a good girl.”

 

You gave him a barely noticeable smile, but he saw it. “M--May I hug you, Sir?”

 

“Of course, Babygirl, and you can call me Chuck right now.” He held his arms out and you clung to him tightly, burying your face in his chest before looking up to him with innocent and pained eyes.

 

“Chuck? Do you still want to marry me?”

 

“More than anything, Babygirl, I love you so much. I love you with all of my heart… D-- Do you still… um… Do you still wanna marry me?”

 

“Yes, Sir-- Chuck. I do… I’m just-- I’m still a little scared. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, beautiful, I understand. Please don’t be sorry, just tell me how I can make it up to you, I’ll do anything, Y/N.” He stroked your hair and you saw the sincerity in his eyes, sighing to yourself.

 

You shook your head, “I don’t know how… I’ve never even been apologized to by my master before now, much less had him make something up to me. Azazel always just left me alone and ignored me until I got over it, then he would just… put me right back where I got out of.” You confessed, forcing a smile, “I’ll be alright in a few days, I just need to work through it in my head, I think.”

 

“No, Babygirl, you deserve the world, and I wanna spend the next few days reminding you of that.” He took your hands in his, kissing the backs of each one tenderly. “The master that trained me, he taught me, ‘A dominant must be even more careful with his words than he is with his hand. A bruised behind will heal in days, a bruised spirit may be damaged for life.’ and until this morning, I have _always_ remembered that… I’ve seen your spirit shine and grow so much since you’ve been with me. I love you, and I want to do everything in my power to heal what I bruised.” His genuine words went straight to your heart and your eyes welled with tears again, your fingers tightening around where he still held your hands.

 

“Thank you, Chuck… I love you more than anyone… I love you, Master, Sir.” You added the additional title, showing how in love and devoted you still were to him. He slowly pulled you onto his lap, and cradled you, rocking slightly back and forth, all the while leaving small kisses along your forehead, cheeks, and what he could reach of your chest.

 

“How would you feel about me doing the dishes while you relax and have a glass of wine, and then maybe going upstairs with me for a nice warm bath?”

 

Taking a chance, you looked into his stunning, crystal-blue eyes, “I’d like that, Master.” Your heart fluttered when the chance you’d taken was rewarded with a bright smile and Chuck’s soft lips pressed to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote about a Dominant being careful with his words is one of my all time favorites, and I felt that it went fairly well with this moment of the story. I found it on Google but the credit in the lower corner reads: baroniansmythe.tumblr.com
> 
> so, thank you to them for the meme that this quote was on :)


	38. Making It up to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck begins trying to make up for his tantrum and does pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> OMG I did not realize it had been so long since I updated for this! I'll try to have chapter 39 typed up and published much sooner
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that this chapter actually has a title, because I finally got sick and tired of not knowing which chapter to find something in in my own work lol... So I'm going back and giving every chapter a title, I have them all named, it's just a matter of going into each chapter and updating it. :)

* * *

 

Chuck poured you a perfectly chilled glass of chardonnay and pulled the chair out for you to sit, setting off to do the dishes. You sat sipping your wine, and secretly admiring his backside, while he washed and dried everything from from dinner. By the time he had finished, your wine was gone and Chuck slung the dish towel he’d been using over his shoulder, strolling towards you with a smile, “Ready, Babygirl?”

 

“Yes, Master.” You gave him a soft smile as he took your glass, rinsing it and setting it to dry with the other dishes that hadn’t fit in the washer. Chuck held out his hand and you took it, blushing when he kissed the back of your hand.

 

“Remember, Babygirl, it’s just Chuck tonight.” He led you through the master bedroom to the bathroom and turned the water on, letting it heat and fill the tub. He returned his attention to you with smile. “May I touch you?” You nodded and his hands found your waist, slipping up to graze over your ribs. Chuck hummed when his fingers cupped your breasts. “You are so beautiful, Y/N God, I don’t deserve you.”

 

Your head fell back and a pleasure moan escaped your lips. “Yes you do, Sir… Mmm.” Chuck palmed your breasts harder and ducked down, taking your nipple in his mouth, sucking and tugging it to form a perfect little point, before moving to do the same to the other. His hand slipped down your stomach and dipped between your legs, not quite touching your folds yet.

 

“Are you okay? I want you to be completely honest, don’t feel like you have to say yes.”

 

“Please, Chuck, I want you to touch me.” You spread your legs, welcoming his hand to brush against you and he took the invitation, slowly moving two fingers to dip inside your folds and feeling the arousal that awaited him.

 

“Love how wet you are, my beautiful, perfect girl. Always so wet for your Sir… for your fiancé.”

 

You gasped, pushing him away lightly with a giggle, “The water!”

 

“Shit!” He turned the water off just in time to catch it from overflowing too much. “Well, at least only a little got on the floor.” He laughed, unplugging the drain to let out enough water so the two of you could get in. “Glad you noticed, babygirl.”

 

“Me too… May I ask where we were, my handsome fiancé?” You stepped closer to him, bravely reaching up to tug at the bottom hem of his shirt playfully. Chuck ripped the shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor, and pulling you against his chest by your waist.

 

“I know you might not want to have sex with me so soon… but, I--I want to see you ride me, Babygirl.”

 

Your eyes went wide and you splayed your hands against flat against his chest, “R--Ride you? You mean like-- like you want _me_ to be on top?”

 

“Have you ever been on top before?”

 

“No, I was taught that submissives belong on the bottom, if I’d even suggested it to Azazel he would’ve beaten me.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that now.” He smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “I want you to at least try, I think you’d love the feel.”

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

“You would be on my lap and face me, and I can hold your hips, it’s deeper and more intimate. I’ll help you find a rhythm or you can control everything.”

 

“I-- I’ll try it.”

 

“That’s my good girl.” He kissed your forehead, and caressed your arms. “If you don’t like it, we don’t ever have to do it again.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Chuck helped you step into the tub and joined you, cupping your face and kissing you encouragingly, before settling into the water. He took your hand and lowered you onto his lap, facing him. Chuck could feel you tense and he gave a soft smile.

 

“It’s okay, Babygirl.” He rubbed circles on your hip with his thumb and reached between the two of you with his other hand, lining himself up with your pussy. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Remember, Beautiful, it’s just Chuck right now.” You nodded with a smile and a pleasured moan escaped your lips as he lowered you down onto his length. He let you adjust and pressed gentle kisses to your chest, encouraging you to arch your back in hopes of getting your body closer to his hungry mouth. Chuck’s hands roamed your curves, brushing against your hips as he started guiding you. “Let me move you, Babygirl”

 

“Okay.” Chuck planted hi hands more firmly on your hips and slowly guided them back and forth, helping you to roll them as you moved.

 

“Good girl. Back and forth, just let your hips roll naturally… There, keep it smooth just like that.” He praised.

 

“Mmm, Chuck” Your eyes fell shut and your shoulders instinctually found his shoulders, giving you a small increase in stability.

 

“You’re doing so well, I’m proud of you, Babygirl… Fuck, you feel so good.” Chuck moaned, and his rested against the edge of the tub. He felt you rocking on your own and let go of your hips, allowing you to control every aspect as he coursed his hands up to cup your breasts.

 

Your hips moved faster and your fingers dug into his shoulders, “I’m close--Mmm.” He held you, bouncing you on his cock and holding you in place when you came. The feel of your walls tightening around him had Chuck’s orgasm following close behind yours, and the two of you panted against each other, your arms tucked between you as you rested on his chest. “Thank you.” You smiled, moving your head from beneath his chin to kiss the stubble that perfectly graced his jawline.

 

“For what?” He grinned lazily.

 

“For wanting to make it up to me, and for letting me try to be on top. I really liked it… I’m really thankful that you’re my master, I don’t ever want anyone else.”

 

Chuck snickered, rubbing your back, and joking. “Not even Master John?”

 

“Not even Master John.” You giggled. “...I don’t think any other master is as good as you.” You gave him one more kiss on the cheek and he cupped your face, pressing his lips yours.

 

“I’ll always love you, Babygirl.”

 

You blushed, ducking your head against his chest. “I’ll always love you too, Master.”


	39. One last Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has one last apology surprise waiting for the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry this is a short one, I've had a really bad migraine for about two days so this was unfortunately all I could manage, but I was determined to have another chapter up before the long weekend was over :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning to Chuck pulling you into his arms, with your head against his chest, and his free hand stroking your hair. He glanced down at you when you moved your head, and gave you a sweet smile when he saw that your eyes were open. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

 

“Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?”

 

“I did, Babygirl, did you?”

 

“Mmm Hmm.” Your eyes fell closed again and he rubbed his thumb across your cheek.

 

“I made breakfast, do you want some?”

 

Your eyes opened and you glanced at the clock seeing that it was fifteen minutes past when your alarm should’ve gone off. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t--”

 

“It’s okay, I turned it off so you could sleep until I was done with the surprise.” He kissed you softly, “Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes, Sir… but, may I ask what surprise?”

 

He smiled and lifted you to your feet, “You’ll see when we go downstairs.” You matched his smile and tied your hair in a bun, following him down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the dinner table sat a large vase with breathtaking red roses and in front of it was a small gift basket with candles and spa essentials.

 

“Master, they’re so beautiful.” You gasped, “Are-- Are they for me?”

 

“Of course they are, Babygirl.” You covered your mouth in shock and tears stood in the corner of your eyes, as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your neck.

 

“Thank you.” You whispered through your fingers.

 

“Do you like them?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I love them so much, Master… How many are there?” You stared on in shock at just how many roses you saw.

 

“Four dozen, and the basket has bath salts, perfume and a few other things I thought you might like.”

 

“Thank you again so much. May I hug you?” You turned to look at him and he nodded when you hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Sir.”

 

“I love you too, Babygirl… Go look at ‘em a little closer.” You obeyed, walking up to the roses, and smelling their sweet scent. Looking them over, you noticed an ivory card with gold scrolls at the top and bottom,  and taking it from its clip, your eyes danced over the handwritten note that read:  _ To my beautiful Y/N. I love you more than anything in the world, and I can never apologize enough for hurting you. With my sincerest love, your ever remorseful fiancé, Master Chuck.  _

 

“Oh, Master.” You turned around, resting your arms over his shoulders and threading your fingers through his hair as he kissed you. “I forgive you, Master. I forgave you the first night.”

 

“I know, babygirl, I’m just having trouble forgiving myself. I can still picture your face from that moment, how scared you looked, how hurt. I hate that I ever made you feel that way.”

 

“Sir, just the fact that you feel bad about it means the world to me. Azazel never regretted anything he did to me, and eventually I believed that I deserved it, even if I didn’t think I had done anything wrong. You taught me that I could be loved… and I know that might sound stupid, but it’s everything to me. Before you, I was afraid to go to sleep because I never knew when my master would come in and hurt me, even when I was with Master Sam I would still be a little scared at night. When you snapped at me, I might’ve gotten scared, but I didn’t stop loving you or needing you. I always want to be your girl, Master.”

 

Chuck’s eyes were glossed with tears but he managed to hold them back. He held you even tighter and kissed you passionately, yet ever so tenderly. “I will never know how I got lucky enough to have you.”

 

“I think we can both thank Master Sam.” You giggled.

 

“I think you’re right.” He kissed you again, leading you towards the stove with a hand on your lower back. “I made waffles with a cheddar cheese omelette and bacon. You can get your plate first.”

 

“Thank you, Sir... For everything.” You smiled, casting one last glance at your breathtaking roses, before scooping your food onto your plate, and happily popping a bite of bacon into your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, can you guys believe that the next chapter will be #40!?!? I can't believe I've written that much already. I hope the story still feels fresh and like it did when you first started reading :)
> 
> I adore you all XOXO


	40. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is having a Bonfire at his house in order to celebrate, and everyone is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> A new update as requested :) Hope you lovelies enjoy this as much as I have. I feel like it moves a little fast in a couple spots, but this is one of my favorites

* * *

 

It had been a calm couple of weeks and you and Chuck were more or less back to normal. He had been extra gentle with you, getting you comfortable with going into his office again, and you were currently kneeling on your cushion while Chuck worked, admiring his handsome features and the way his glasses made him even more mouthwatering. He glanced up from his work without you noticing, by looking over his glasses frames, "Enjoying the view my beautiful girl?"

 

Your cheeks burned red and you ducked your head, "I'm sorry, Master. I was just thinking."

 

"About what, Babygirl?" He took off his glasses and tapped his leg, beckoning you to come sit on his lap. You happily went to him, and he wrapped his arms around you.

 

"I'm just so thankful for you, Master." You rested your head on his shoulder, and he smiled softly. "You're so caring, and handsome, and you have such amazing eyes, and I love that you let me snuggle up to your chest when I sleep, and--"

 

He laughed, "You're so cute, Beautiful... I'm glad you think so much of me still."

 

"I'll always think a lot of you, Master... You're my hero."

 

His heart warmed and he kissed along your arm, "Thank you, my beautiful girl, and you're my treasure." He tilted your head down so he could kiss your lips, before playfully tapping the side of your leg. "Go to your place, Babygirl."

 

"Yes, Master." You stood up, going back to your cushion and kneeling down. A moment later, Chuck's phone buzzed with a text and he snickered, shaking his head.

 

"Y/N, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master?"

 

"Would you wanna go to a bonfire at Master Gabriel's house tonight?"

 

Your face scrunched in confusion, and you tilted your head, "May I ask what a bonfire is, Sir?"

 

He wasn't surprised that you didn't know what it was and he was more than happy to explain, an excited smile spanning his face. "A bonfire is a big fire outside, that's contained, but really, really big, they're super fun and I haven't been to one in years. Master Gabriel is having one to celebrate his decision to take on Claire, and start formally training her."

 

"What do you do at a bonfire, just stand around it?"

 

He laughed, and you wilted a little, but he was instantly making his way over to you, sitting in front of your cushion and scooping you into his arms, making you feel better. "I wasn't laughing at you, Beautiful, I was laughing at the thought of people standing sound a giant fire not moving or saying anything, like zombies." You giggled when he phrased it like that, and he nuzzled your cheek with his nose. "You drink, and tell stories with friends, and eat food, and eat s'mores."

 

"Um... W--what are those?" You questioned timidly, feeling like this was just another thing everyone, besides you, knew.

 

"S'mores are amazing and that's all you need to know for now. You'll see what they are tonight, if you wanna go?"

 

"I'd love to, Master. Thank you for asking me to go with you."

 

"Of course, I've gotta have my Babygirl with me." He laid you back on the floor of his office, and laid beside you, somewhat leaning over you. Chuck's hand coursed down your bare stomach and came back up to knead your breast. "My beautiful, perfect, delectable little slave. I love you so much, Y/N."

 

"I love you too, Master. May I pleasure you?"

 

"Only if you really want to, I never want to force you."

 

"I do, Master... May I be honest?"

 

"You know you may." He smiled, burying his face in the curve of your necks and kissing every inch he could find.

 

"Before you-know-what happened, I used to fantasize about you using me on your office floor, but for more than just a blowjob, like after that dream I had... I still think it would be fun to fulfill that fantasy." He pulled back to look at you, and you winked, "But only if it pleases you, Master."

 

"Fuck I'm glad you're already on your back." He dipped a hand between your legs and felt that you were already practically dripping. "You are so perfect, Baby."

 

"Master, please." You moaned, spreading your legs further. Chuck moved to kneel between your legs and undid his his zipper, pushing his slacks far enough down his thighs to free himself. Using your slick to pump his cock, he lined up and filled you slowly, drawing more moans and whimpers from your lips. "Oh, Master." He closed his fingers around your ankles and positioned your legs in front of him, holding them together at an angle that allowed him to fill you even deeper.

 

"My perfect girl, always wanting your master's cock, letting me fill you up so good."

 

Chuck pushed your leg forward further and used his free hand to lightly swat your ass, something you'd surprisingly come to love since he'd started working you up to rougher play. You were close to cumming and he knew that would push you over the edge. "Mmm, Master, close." You cried.

 

"Me too, Babygirl, just let go." He pounded into you harder, spreading your legs apart and leaning down to kiss you as the two of you came together. You moaned against his mouth, his tongue dominating yours and his hot cum coating your walls completely. Chuck rocked his hips, working both of you through your fading orgasms, and when he pulled away, you were panting, your body limp beneath him.

 

"Thank you, Master. It felt so good."

 

Chuck pulled out and positioned you to lay beside him, stroking a hand along your spine. "You're welcome. Thank you, Beautiful, for letting me... Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll text Gabriel to let him know we're going, then I'll come join you."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

~~~

 

That night, the two of you arrived at Gabriel's and Chuck had picked out a emerald tank top with light wash skinny jeans for you, while he wore a pair of black jeans with a rolling stones tee shirt. Gabriel had insisted on casual attire and you were more than happy to be out of heels for the night. 

 

When Gabriel saw you and Chuck he broke out in a wide smile and came over with open arms, "Hey, Bucko, glad you made it, and I'm glad you brought the little cupcake with you." Gabriel took your hand and kissed the back of it, throwing his arms around you and Chuck, leading you up the walkway to the back of his house. "Food's on the table in the house, beer and drinks are in the cooler out here and in the fridge in the kitchen, and s'more stuff is on the pop-up table by the fire... I gotta go say hey to Dean-o, he just showed up."

 

Chuck took your hand in his, leading you over to the fire and you saw the spread of various chocolate bars, graham crackers, and different sized marshmallows. Chuck picked up a cracker, breaking it in half, and also grabbing a section of chocolate, and giant marshmallow. He placed the marshmallow on the prongs of a nearby roasting stick and extended it to you, "Wanna learn how to make a s'more, Babygirl?"

 

"Yes, Master." He showed you how to put it low by the embers and rotate it until the sides turned to a golden brown before pulling it away. He even saved it from burning once, and helped you build the s'more, watching your eyes light up when you took the first bite. Your fingers were sticky with marshmallow and strings of melted chocolate, and marshmallow covered your mouth. "It's so good!" Your exclaimed, taking another large bite from the delicious creation.

 

Two hours or so later, everyone was gathered around the fire, laughing, and either telling stories or listening to stories that their masters and doms were telling. You were next to Chuck, standing with his arm around your shoulder, when Gabriel took Claire around the waist and stood at the edge of the porch, raising his beer and bellowing to get everyone's attention, "Alright! Settle down ya party animals." He joked with a smile, "I wanna thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate me taking on Claire." Everyone clapped and cheered, making Claire blush and tuck her face against Gabriel's chest. "She might not be able to cook, but she has one hell of an ass, and I'm gettin' lots o' sex." He pulled a box from his jacket and knelt on one knee in front of Claire, setting down his beer. "Claire Novak, will you accept this collar as public recognition that you agree to be my slave?" He opened the box revealing a black collar with lace ruffle.

 

Claire beamed, kneeling on both knees, and bowing her head. "Yes, Master." Everyone cheered again, and Gabriel placed the collar around her neck, standing up and kissing her passionately.

 

"Now let's really celebrate!" From a bag beside the cooler, he pulled out four bottles of expensive scotch, holding two in each hand, and Claire went to get the smaller solo cups. Gabe poured an an ounce for every master, dom, sub, and slave, and John held his glass high.

 

"I hope you two make each other happy for a long time to come. To Gabe and Claire."

 

"To Gabe and Claire." Everyone echoed, raising their cups in honor of the couple. Once the commotion died down, Chuck took you over and he gave Gabe a bro-hug, while you hugged Claire.

 

"Congratulations, Claire."

 

"Thanks," She smiled, extending her neck so that you could see her collar better. The tag in front read: Daddy's Little Sugar, and had an engraving of a lollipop in the corner. "Master let me pick out the collar, but he made the tag."

 

"Yep, my little Sugar and I have quite the celebration planned starting tonight after everyone leaves. Sex, food, sex, sleep, sex, shower, and then start all over." He nipped at Claire's jawline and she giggled.

 

"Well, sounds like Claire has her work cut out for her. Are you happy to be serving?"

 

"Yes, Master Chuck, I'm really glad my mentoring dominant took me to Master’s party a while back. The first night we met, he told me he wanted me." She looked up to Gabriel with love in her eyes and he kissed her cheek.

 

"Was she the first girl you had sex with after Kali?"

 

"How pathetic do you think I am, Chuck?" He laughed, making you giggle as well, "I went to play party after play party before I found this little cherry... I even went to Luci's place to look for a girl, but then Benny brought Claire over to my house that night and I was sold."

 

By now, the sky was black and the sun had set hours ago, while the party was just beginning to come to an end. The two of you said goodbye, congratulating Gabe and Claire one last time, before Chuck led you to his car with a hand on your lower back. Your jaws opened wide in a yawn and Chuck could tell it made your eyes water from your rapid blinking. "I take it my girl is tired." He laughed.

 

You hummed, "Just a little, Master. Thank you again for letting me come with you. I was nice to see Master Gabriel again, and meet Claire."

 

"Shit, I didn't even think of actually introducing you. I forgot you only saw her in passing at Gabe's party that night."

 

"It's okay, Master, I'm sure Master Gabriel probably told her my name. Plus, she knows who I belong to and that's what matters." You rested your hands on his arm and your head on his shoulder. "I'm proud to be yours, Master."

 

"I'm proud to be yours too, Babygirl... Let's get you home and in bed." He kissed your temple and opened your door for you, helping you into the passenger's seat and closing the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny Lafitte was her mentoring Dom? Whaaaaat??? lol


	41. Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has to go out of town to meet with his publisher again, but this time you get to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I am alive and still publishing for this, I swear lol. This chapter took me literally like two weeks to sit down and write. Also, you guys know about Bonnie, my golden retriever pup, well... We got Bonnie a friend!! The only downside to having two pups is that now I really can't sneak away to write (but the sacrifice is totally worth it, I love my little kiddos). So far, writing in my email and doing drafts that way seems to be working for now, so I will update when I can :) Love you all and thanks for sticking by me through the big spaces between publishing <3 <3

* * *

 

The bags were packed, the car was loaded, and you were perched happily in the passenger’s seat. Chuck had to go out of town again to see his publisher and you were finally getting to tag along, just like he’d promised. He stepped out of the front door, making sure it was locked once he closed it behind himself.

 

Chuck got settled in his seat and glanced over to see you looking at him with a bright smile, “Ready, Babygirl?”

 

“Yes, Master, thank you so, so much for letting me come with you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Beautiful.” He took your hand in his, kissing your knuckles, and releasing your hand only to back out of the driveway before reclaiming it. He held your hand off an on for about an hour until the two of you stopped for gas at the station of Chuck’s choosing. “Come in with me.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you, master.” You hopped out of the passenger’s seat, meeting Chuck in front of the car and letting him wrap an arm around you as he led you into the store.

 

The cashier smiled, “Welcome in, you two. You the car on three?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Chuck confirmed. “Babygirl, why don’t you go pick out any snack you want and any drink.”

 

You beamed, “Thank you, Master.” With that, you headed to the shelves and cooler section in search of food.

 

Chuck watched you with a permanent smile as you browsed all of the possibilities, and the cashier grinned. “How long have you had her?”

 

“About a year and four months.” He answered with pride.

 

“Nice, she’s a beautiful girl.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’ve had my submissive for about five years now… It’s crazy how if you find just the right girl, the honeymoon period never seems to end.”

 

“Yeah, I trained every kind of slave, submissive, pet, you name it, for about twenty years before I met her, and I can honestly say that I’ve never had a girl get me harder than she does.” You came back up to him, holding a bag of jerky and a can of sweet tea up for approval. Chuck smiled, motioning for you to set your food on the counter and the cashier began ringing it up.

 

“Aren’t you getting something, Sir?”

 

“I’ll just have a couple bites of jerky, but I wouldn’t mind a liter of Dasani water.”

 

“I can ring it miscellaneous for three dollars and you can get one on your way out.” The cashier offered. Chuck nodded, thanking him, and pulling out his wallet to pay while you ran back to get the water, taking the bag from Chuck once you were out of the store and back to the car. E removed the pump, setting it back in it’s holster and you two were back on the road.

 

You loved the sights as they passed by the car, transitioning from blurs of gray to blurs of greens and browns as you went from urban to rural time and time again. After a few more hours of driving, Chuck pulled into the hotel’s parking lot. A man came up to help unload the bags from the trunk and another man also came up, helping you from the car with a smile. “Welcome o the Elysian Fields Hotel, Miss.”

 

“Thank you.” You stood from the car and Chuck came to your side, throwing his arm around your waist and handing his keys to the gentleman, along with a ten dollar bill.

 

“Can you add the valet cost to Sera Siege’s reservation?” Chuck questioned, handing the man a business card with Sera’s name on it.

 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you for the tip.” The man beamed, getting in the driver’s seat of the car.

 

“Master?”

 

“Yes, Babygirl?”

 

“May I ask questions, Sir?”

 

“Wait ‘til we get to the room, okay, Beautiful.”

 

“Yes, master.” Chuck guided you to the front desk, getting the two of you checked in before leading you up to his room. He scanned his key card and pushed open the door to reveal a bright, welcoming room with stunning tile work and elegant black and white décor.

 

“What do you think, Y/N?”

 

Your eyes fell on the king sized bed and you smiled, “I love it, Master. Thank you again so much for letting me come with you.”

 

“You’re welcome, babygirl. Now why don’t you get undressed while I make a drink and you can ask me all of your questions.”

 

"Thank you, Master." You chirped, beginning to strip of your outfit. 

 

Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in the bed, motioning for you to sit on his lap. You stood beside the bed, then turned away from him and he gently gripped your wrist, "I want you to straddle my lap, Babygirl. I wanna see my girl's beautiful face."

 

"Aww," you blushed, "You're too nice to me, Master." He held your hand with his free one as you carefully moved one leg over his thighs and eased yourself down, before you laced your fingers together and rested them on your lap. Chuck stroked your hair and ran his thumb along your jawline.

 

"I just love my girl, now why don't you ask me those questions." He smiled, softly.

 

"Thank you, Master... Why did you give that man your car?"

 

"He's a valet. When you go to certain hotels, they have a man, or woman sometimes, called a valet and when you give them your car keys, they park your car for you and then when you're ready to leave, they bring it back."

 

"Oh okay, thank you, Sir. My other question was: Who is Sera?"

 

"You mean Sera Siege?" You nodded, "Sera is my publisher, her company pays for my hotel costs whenever I have to come to the office since it's so far away."

 

"Oh... Um, I-- I know it isn't my place, as your slave and all..." He could see a twinge of hurt flash across your face before you reigned yourself in, regaining control.

 

"You're also my fiancée now, though, you can finish what you were going to say." He encouraged.

 

"I was just wanting to ask if... Um, if you and-- ya know." You sighed, and he quirked an eyebrow, not sure where you were going. "Are you two having... Sex?" You wilted.

 

Chuck's laugh caught you off guard and you flinched, "Aww, Babygirl." He set his drink on the bedside table and cupped your face with both hands. "Babygirl, we have never, and we will never have sex. She is just my publisher... You're the only girl I've wanted to have sex with since I met you."

 

"But isn't that unfair to you?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, when I stay with another master or when someone like Master Sam comes over to our house, you let me have sex with them too. But you only have sex with me, isn't that unfair to you?"

 

"Babygirl, you're the only woman I  _ want _ to have sex with. I'm a Master, with a fairly high standing as well, I could easily take on ten more slaves if I wanted, but I just want you. No submissive has ever made me feel like you do... And as for you having sex with other masters, It's just your job. You're a slave, and slaves pleasure and care for their master, and  if it pleases him, you care for his friends too. I love hearing other masters talk about how amazing you are, or how much they loved having you stay with them because I want everyone, including you, to see what I see. A beautiful, devoted slave that loves her master more than anything, and who's master loves her more than anything."

 

"Thank you, Master." You hugged him, pulling back just enough to look just below his eyes. Chuck lifted your chin for you to look in his eyes, silently, not wanting to break the gentle silence between you. You met his eyes and gifted him a timid smile, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth, a gesture he responded to with a loving smile as his thumb brushed across your bottom lip.

 

"You're so beautiful, Y/N." His hand moved up to the back of your head and the other slid down to your hip, pulling you closer to him. Chuck claimed your mouth, his tongue easily dominating yours as it always did. He didn't force himself to separate from you as he laid you on your back, only moving away from you when he had to strip of his own clothes.

 

"Master." You moaned, spreading your legs for him, and he stared at your soaked pussy with hunger.

 

"Fuck, I love you, Babygirl." Chuck was already as hard as stone when he reclaimed his place on top of you. He palmed your breasts, ducking down to kiss along your shoulder and neck. You moaned again, letting your hands course along his chest, your eyes falling shut as he sunk into your soaked cunt. He growled low, the vibrations from it rumbling through his chest beneath your fingers.

 

"Master, please." You begged.

 

"What does my Babygirl need?"

 

"Harder, Master, please... Mmm, I wanna scream your name, Sir."

 

"You always know just what to say, Beautiful." His hips pistoned faster, his cock filling you deeper and more intensely. Soon Chuck knew you were close and he thrust his hips once more, holding you in place on his cock, forcing you over the edge.

 

"Master! Oh--Ahh Chuck!" You cried, the head of his cock pressed against your cervix as he flooded your walls with cum. "Nnnng" you whimpered, laying still beneath Chuck. He panted above you, kissing along your check, ignoring the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated there.

 

Eventually, Chuck pulled out, both of you groaning in disappointment, and he laid beside you, holding you close to his side and smiling to himself as you snuggled closer. "You're so perfect, Babygirl."

 

"You are to, Sir... I love you so much, Master."

 

"I love you too, Y/N." He kissed your forehead and the two of you jumped when his cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. He grabbed it, swiping his thumb across the screen to answer it, and putting it on speaker. "Hey, Sera."

 

"Hey!" She chirped, "Did you make it in okay?"

 

"Yeah, Y/N and I are at the hotel."

 

"Aww! You brought her with you this time, are you bringing her to the meeting this afternoon?"

 

"Yeah, I wanted to, if that's okay."

 

"Are you kidding? Of course! I can't wait to meet her, especially with how much you talk about her." Her voice was bouncy and you giggled at how excited she sounded.

 

Chuck laughed, "Sera, you're on speaker."

 

"I am? Ooh, is Y/N with you right now?"

 

"Yeah, she is." He ran his hand along your arm and kissed your nose.

 

"Aww, well hi Sweetie, I didn't know I was on speaker or I would've said "hi" earlier. Chuck has told me so, so much about you and how much he loves you. I'm excited to meet you later."

 

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm excited to meet you too."

 

"Oh, Honey, you can just call me Sera... Well, I've got some paperwork to do before you get here, so I'll let you guys go, see ya soon!"

 

"Thanks, Sera, see ya soon." Chuck hung up and snickered.

 

"Well, that was Sera."

 

"Master, do you really talk about me that much?" You smirked.

 

"Of course, Babygirl. Sometimes I probably talk about you too much for other masters, but I love you with all my heart, and I'll always keep talking about you."

 

"I love you, Sir." You snuggled closer to his side and let out a content sigh, closing your eyes and drifting to sleep.


	42. Having Fun While Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuck get ready for the meeting with Sera and you ask for something that you've been wanting to do for a while... After all, other slaves get to ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Dumb chapter title, I know lol, but I literally couldn't think of anything. Hope you darlings like it :D

* * *

Your eyes fluttered shut as Chuck's cum flooded your mouth, and you swallowed every drop with pride, moaning at the taste of it against your tongue. When you finally pulled off of him, you gave him a goofy smile, giggling when he fell back on the bed. "Fuck..." He panted, "I swear it gets better everytime... and it was already the best the first time."

"I'm glad you liked it, Master... Since you liked it, you can say it was a good luck blowjob" you joked.

He patted his chest, motioning for you to come lay by him, and you laid your head on his chest, letting your arm drape over his stomach. "If blowjobs are good luck, that was the best damn luck a guy can get."

"Thank you, Master." You blushed, rolling onto your back. Reluctantly, Chuck got up and headed for the bathroom, glancing back at you with a smirk.

"Does my Babygirl wanna join me?"

"Yes, Master." You beamed, climbing down from the bed. "Um, Master, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Beautiful."

"I've kinda been wanting to ask for a while, um, may I be allowed to wash you, Sir?"

Chuck waited for you to catch up, and wrapped his arms around your waist, looking down to you with a soft smile "You just took care of me, Beautiful, why don't I wash you as a reward for being so good."

"Thank you, Master, but I've never really gotten to wash you before, and I've heard that other slaves get wash their masters... May I count that as my reward. I'm sorry, Master, I promise I'm not trying to be disrespectful."

"I know you aren't, Babygirl." He kissed your forehead, "You can wash me, if you let me wash your hair."

"Yes, Master. Thank you so much, Sir." You followed him into the bathroom waiting as he turned on the shower, and let the water heat up. He passed the time by stalking over to you and pinning you against the wall, nipping and suckling at your neck as you giggled. "Master, your beard tickles."

"I like to keep it that way, it gets my little girl to make those noises I like." Chuck led you to the water and stepped in, taking you with him, holding you tight to his chest and running his tongue along your bottom lip. You permitted him entrance, and he claimed it with gentle dominance, pulling away with a smile. "Let me wash your hair and then you can wash me."

"Thank you, Master." He grabbed your bottle of shampoo and poured a decent amount in his hand, working his fingers through your hair and building a thick foam on your scalp. You moaned beneath his fingers, closing your eyes at the feel. "Mmm, Master, it feels so good."

"I'm glad, Babygirl. Keep your eyes closed, you have shampoo close to them." He rinsed his hands in the shower stream and carefully wiped away the threatening soap with his thumbs, smiling at your beautiful face before him. "There, Babygirl, you can open your eyes."

They fluttered open and you locked eyes with Chuck, blushing and quickly looking away before he lifted your chin, guiding your eyes back to his. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." He kissed you tenderly and you pulled back with a smirk.

"Now it's my turn, Master." You whispered with a giggle. You took the bottle of men's shampoo/body wash that Chuck had brought and he knelt down in front of you, smiling up at you.

"So it's easier for you to reach."

"It feels really weird not being the one kneeling, Master."

"It feels weird being the one that is kneeling" He laughed.

You worked the soap through his hair and massaged his scalp with your fingertips, "Am I doing okay, Master?" You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and he ran his hands along your outer thighs and smiled.

"It's perfect, Babygirl." You rinsed his hair and he got back to his feet, pressing his lips to yours. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Master." You took another palm's worth of soap and worked up a rich lather between your hands, rubbing the soap into a washcloth that Chuck handed to you. Starting at his shoulders, you began washing him, working the soap across his neck, chest, and arms, kneeling down to cleanse his lower half. He watched you with love in his eyes, seeing the immense care that sparkled in yours. You were happy to be taking care of your master like this. You had heard of so many others slaves that had the privilege, but Azazel never would've let you, not that you wanted to, and until now, you had been too nervous to ask Chuck.

Once nearly every inch of Chuck had been carefully soaped up, he stepped under the water to rinse off before helping you to your feet, and kissing you once more. "Thank you, Babygirl."

"You're welcome. Thank you for allowing me to wash you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Beautiful." He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around your shoulders before tucking the other towel around his waist. "Can you go put on that black and white sun dress I like, with the matching flats. I think it would make a good first impression." He smiled.

"Yes, Master." You pranced out to the main section of the room and grabbed the requested clothes from your bag, toweling off quickly and slipping into the polka dotted dress. Chuck was dressed a little after you were and he stood in front of you, admiring the dress and your collar that rested perfectly around your neck.

"You look so beautiful, Y/N."

"And you look really handsome, Master."  He smirked, holding out his arm and you placed your hand gently on his forearm wrapping your other arm to link with his. "Thank you for letting me go to the meeting with you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Babygirl. I really hope you like Sera, she's been wanting to meet you for a while."

"I'm sure I will, Master." You gifted him a gentle smile and he led you to the valet area, internally beaming with pride while men stared at you on his arm, giving Chuck nods and winks that silently said "Lucky man" as the two of you passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published from my cell phone, so I apologize if the format was weird


	43. Bound to Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Chuck to try bondage with you, and the two of you try a little something else as well ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had NO idea that it had been a month!! I feel like such an ass for not publishing this for so long, life has just been super hectic and busy. However, I do have another chapter mostly written for this one and I hope to have it up tomorrow (God willing lol)

* * *

 

You and Chuck had returned from the trip to see his publisher a week ago and you had woken him up this morning with a steak and bell pepper omelet and a side of biscuits with gravy. Chuck smiled when you entered the bedroom carrying the serving tray full of delicious food and the cup of coffee, and he sat up against the headboard. "Morning, Babygirl."

 

"Morning, Master, I made you a little surprise." You set the tray over his lap and leaned in to give him a kiss. "Is there anything else I can get you, Master?"

 

"You can get a fork and help me." He laughed, patting the bed beside him. You sat beside him and he lifted a forkful of biscuits to your lips, which you happily took.

 

"Mmm, thank you, Master." You grabbed the remote and snuggled close to his side, watching him flip to a channel that was playing vintage cartoons before he draped his left arm over you, eating with his other hand.

 

"Thank you for breakfast, Babygirl." He kissed your forehead. "The steak is really nice and tender." He offered you another bite, this time of the omelet an you again took it with a smile.

 

"You're welcome, Master. I'm really glad you like it." You answered, opening your mouth and closing it without saying more

 

"Babygirl, Is there something else you wanted to say or ask me?"

 

"No, Master, It's alright."

 

"Babygirl, I want you to tell me." He kissed your forehead again, and nuzzled your cheek with his nose. "I like to know what's goin' on in that beautiful little mind of yours."

 

"I just wanted to ask... If maybe we could do a little scene today, nothing much, I just wanted to keep working on bondage... I wanna be comfortable with it."

 

"We can do that, Beautiful. I want you to be comfortable too, just in case you spend time with a master that likes bondage. Like Master Gabriel or Master Benny, but both of them would be gentle with you."

 

"I know you wouldn't leave me with someone who would hurt me." You smiled, looking up at him with love in your eyes. "I love you with all my heart, Master."

 

"I love you with all my heart too, Babygirl."

 

~~~

 

After lunch that day, Chuck led you into your shared bedroom and he helped you onto the bed, positioning you into the middle and letting you lie down. "Okay, Babygirl, I was thinking that I could cuff your wrists, and I'd use the ones with the safety release so that you could undo them if you need to, and if you're okay with it, I wanna tie your legs up by the ankle. You'd be in a position kind of like when you're in the exam chair but a little higher, do you want me to show you?"

 

"Yes, please, Master." Chuck kissed you and knelt by your bent knees, lightly wrapping his fingers around your ankles, lifting them up and pressing your knees up to your chest, and spreading your legs.

 

"Is this okay, Beautiful?" You nodded and he moved from the bed, grabbing a pair of precut ropes and beginning to secure them around your ankles. He laced the other end of one through the iron bed frame and checked to make sure it would hold. "Still doing okay?"

 

"Yes, Master." He secured your other leg and you let your knees swing back and forth, testing your range of movement. Chuck stroked your hair, gently taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger, and kissing you reassuringly.

 

"You're doing so well for me, Babygirl."

 

"Thank you, Master." He cuffed your wrists and moved away to take a glove from the nightstand. He pulled on the glove, letting it snap lightly against his skin, slipping his hand down your stomach, rubbing small circles around your clit, and pressing two fingers inside you. You moaned, letting your eyes close and Chuck smiled.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Babygirl... Doin' so well, my beautiful little fiancée."

 

"Mmm, feels so good, thank you, Sir." He added a third finger, spreading his fingers and opening you more. He watched the ecstasy on your face, and an idea blossomed in the back of his mind, remembering how Sam had fit four fingers in you a while back.

 

"Babygirl? Would you wanna try fisting?"

 

"Fisting?"

 

"It's just like what we're doing right now, but with my whole hand, if you don't like it or it hurts, we'll stop."

 

"I-- I think it would be okay."

 

Chuck moved to sit beside you, leaning down to gift a kiss to your lips. "If you aren't one-hundred percent sure, then we won't try it yet. What's your color, Babygirl?"

 

"Green... I'd like to try it, Master."

 

"Okay, Babygirl. Just remember, the second you don't feel comfortable with it, let me know and we'll stop." He took the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto your pussy, working his fingers back inside you and adding a forth gloved finger. You let out a lewd moan and rocked your hips up to meet his hand. "Such a good girl, Y/N... I'm gonna try my whole hand now, okay?"

 

"Yes, Master, please." He slowly pressed his fingers further into you, making you pant with pleasure. Chuck worked his hand in passed the knuckles and you moaned again. "M--May I please cum. Master, please."

 

"You may, Babygirl." Chuck permitted, trying desperately to ignore the painful hardness in his pants. Your orgasm aided him in his endeavor and Chuck worked his hand in up to his wrists, slowly closing his fingers into a fist. "You did it, Babygirl. I'm so proud of you." All you could manage in response was a drawn out whine, your muscles lazily tightening and relaxing around his hand, working you through another orgasm.

 

Almost as slowly as he slipped his hand inside you, he removed it, keeping you calm and rubbing your thigh with his free hand, quietly cooing words of praise. When his hand was fully removed, he pulled off the glove and untied your ankles and wrists, rubbing away any pain they might've had and  scooping you into his arms. "Thank you, Master."

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl... What's your color?"

 

"Green, Master... So green." Your eyes fell closed, and you let your head rest against his chest. "I love you, Sir."

 

"I love you too, Babygirl." Chuck held you while you slept, gently rocking side to side as he sat against the headboard, eventually moving you off of him, to let you lie down, so he could get a washcloth to clean you with. Chuck looked down at you with love in his eyes as he took in your sleeping form, laying beside you and stroking your hair as you slept peacefully in his arms.

 


	44. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's July third and Chuck finds out a few things about you that he never knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> So I am publishing this today, like I wanted too, but I was originally going to publish it on July fourth which would've made more sense
> 
> Oh well, better late than never, I guess lol

* * *

 

 

It was July third and you had been hearing booms, pops, and crackles all morning. At first, you had wanted to ask Chuck what the noises were since it had always been too dangerous to ask Azazel, but when you judged his reaction, which was no reaction at all, you assumed everything was fine.

By early afternoon, you were finished with your tasks and wandered to Chuck's office, lingering in the doorway until you were noticed. "Hey, Babygirl. Finished early?"

"Yes, Master." He motioned for you to come sit on his lap and lovingly stroked a hand along your back when you did. A few seconds later more noises split the silence and you flinched, unprepared for them. "Master?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"May I ask what all of the loud booms and crackles are, Sir? The ones outside."

He looked at you for a moment, honestly he was trying to gauge whether you were joking or not, but when he saw that you were serious, he wrapped his arms around your waist. "They-- They're called fireworks, Babygirl. Haven't you ever seen fireworks?"

"No, Sir. Azazel never let me. I know the noises happen every fourth of July though. He would always lock me in the back room and go out drinking with his friends."

"But what about before you became a slave?"

You shook your head, "My parents never used them, that I remember, I think we used to go camping in the mountains around the fourth, and then when I got a bit older is when Lucifer took me in."

"Wait, I thought Azazel was the only master you ever served."

"He was, Sir, but Lucifer took me in sort of like a daughter. My dad owed him a lot of money and he said that he'd forgive it if they gave me to him. When I turned eighteen a few years later, he made most of his money back by selling me to Azazel."

Chuck held you tight, saddened by the way you were speaking about everything, your tone was level, and you showed hardly any emotion, simply stating facts. "Babygirl, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't know it was important... I was always made to think it was normal."

"No, Babygirl, it's-- it's not really normal." He massaged a hand along your arm to sooth you and continued holding you close, "Most parents don't sell out their kids to pay someone off."

You hung your head, "Oh... Well, I guess if you think about it, I can't be too mad in the long run."

"Why's that?"

"Because if they hadn't given me to Lucifer, I would've probably never been sold to Azazel, which means I never would've gotten to be with you, Master." You smiled.

"I love you so much, Babygirl." He pressed his lips to yours and you moaned at the feel. When he pulled away, Chuck tenderly ran his index finger along your jawline, "What do say we get back to talkin' about fireworks?"

"Okay." You nodded, "May I ask what they do?"

"Nowadays they just look cool, honestly. They have every color and design, and when the sky is dark you can see them really well... Master John and Mistress always throw a big fourth of July party every year, and they light off a huge fireworks display. Would you like to go tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir." You beamed, "Fireworks sound really cool." You giggled, laughing at how childish you sounded.

"Great, I'll call to see if they're okay with us stopping by for a bit. They asked me to RSVP a few days ago, but I was worried you might get scared with all of the loud noises, so I was just gonna do something small with just the two of us."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, Sir. I'd be happy to stay home with just us." You comforted.

"No, Beautiful, it's okay. I want you to go to the party if you want to, I think you'll like it... And if for some reason you do get scared, we can go in the house, I'm sure John and Mistress would let us use their room to watch TV."

~~~

When Chuck had called John and Mary, they were thrilled that the two of you were coming. They welcomed the addition of two more guests and told Chuck that, yes, you were more than welcome to watch TV in their room if you got spooked, since they knew you didn't like loud noises.

It was barely light out when you got to their house, and Chuck helped you from the car, admiring your collar as it rested against your neck, smiling at the "Babygirl" that was etched across it. He led you up the walk and Mary opened the door, greeting you with a smile and complementing your black and white sun dress. "I'm glad you guys came." She wrapped you up in a warm hug, and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "Everyone's out back, and the drinks are in the fridge."

Chuck led you out to the back, and you smiled upon seeing that the whole yard was filled with people. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and you saw mostly familiar faces, which calmed you down a great deal. Castiel saw you first and when his hand moved to give you a small wave, it caught Dean's attention, who flashed in his teeth in a bright smile, bringing Castiel over with him. "Hey Chuck, hey pretty girl."

"Hello, Master Dean."

"Cas, Baby, you can say I to your friend." Dean clasped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, Master Chuck, may I hug Y/N?"

"You may, Babe."

"Yes, you may." Castiel closed you tight in his arms and rocked you back and forth.

"I missed you."

You clutched him just as tightly as he did you,  "I missed you too."

"Dean, I think we're due to let them spend another day together." Chuck smiled, speaking softly, and Dean nodded.

"I think we do, maybe next time we can get Sammy to let Donna join in."

Your eyes lit up, "Master?"

"Yeah, Babygirl?"

"May we please ask Master Sam if Donna can spend a day with me and Castiel?"

"Of course."

Dean tapped Chuck on the arm, his eyes lit up, "Hey, I think we're starting the fireworks." You looked up to see John and Mary on the porch, and John whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. Mary smiled,

"John and I host this party every year and each year we're happy to see all the new faces that have come into our lives talking and laughing with those that we've loved for years. Everyone here is absolutely amazing and we're so glad you all could make it. So what do you guys say we celebrate with some fireworks!" Everyone clasped and cheered slowly filing out to the driveway and the sidewalk to watch the much anticipated light show.

Your heart raced, you were finally going to see fireworks. Chuck noticed the big smile on your face and couldn't help but match it. He slipped his arm around you and massaged his hand up and down your arm, "Are you excited, Babygirl?"

"Yes, Master, I can't believe I actually get to see fireworks." Your eyes locked on John as he set the first firework down in the street, lighting it and quickly moving away. The small tube popped and crackled, sending gorgeous teal and green sparks skyward, entrancing you as the colors changed to red and gold. Chuck glanced at the fireworks as they were set off one by one, finding you childlike expressions amazement to be far more entertaining. Your eyes lit up, and he could faintly see the reflection of the fireworks within them, your mouth was slightly agape with awe, and the corners of your mouth were just barely curved into a small smile.

"Are they what you thought they'd be?"

"No... Master, they're so much more amazing." Chuck stood behind you, wrapping you in his arms, and resting his head on your shoulder.

"I'm so happy you love 'em, Beautiful." He kissed your cheek, "I'm glad I got to see your first firework."

"My first firework." You repeated, with love in your tone. " Thank you so, so, much for letting me come to Mistress and Master John's party."

"You're welcome, Babygirl." He kissed your shoulder and Mary came over, closing your hand in hers.

"Are you having fun? Chuck told me this was your first fourth of July."

"I'm having the best time of my life." You grinned, pausing for a moment before releasing Mary's hand, turning in Chuck's arms and tiptoeing to kiss him, letting him close the last millimeter. "Well, one of the best times."

Mary smiled softly, not missing the love in both your eyes, and Chuck's.

 


	45. Movies With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna joins you and Castiel for a movie day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> You may have noticed that I did set a final chapter count for this, I am trying to finish this series (I have it all outlined, it's just a matter of typing everything up). I wish I could write this storyline for forever, but I'm getting to where the ideas for it are becoming slim and I don't wanna to repeat things because I don't feel like it's fair to you guys <3 I'm at a point where I feel like if I force myself to continue it, it won't be my best effort anymore and you deserve better than something I just threw together in five minutes with no care. I'm excited to publish some one-shots while I start working on my John series, yes the series is another BDSM AU, but I feel like it's quite a different story from this one :) 
> 
> enough rambling lol, enjoy Lovelies XOXOXO

* * *

 

You scampered around the kitchen, readying snacks and treats for your movie day. Chuck has asked Sam if Donna could join in on the movie day fun and upon seeing the excitement her face, there was no way that Sam could say no. Dean was due to be there any minute with the Donna and Castiel, and with everything prepared, you sat perched at the window waiting to see Dean's sleek black impala roll in the driveway.

 

 

He pulled up and got out of the car with Donna and Castiel tucked under each arm. You ran to Chuck's office, skidding to a stop at his door, he looked up to see a huge smile plastered across your face. "Are they here, Babygirl?"  


 

"Yes, Master." You beamed, "May I please hug them?"

 

  
"If you get Dean's permission, Beautiful."

 

  
"Thank you, Sir." The doorbell chimed and you ran to the front door, skidding to another stop as you threw the door open. "Hello, Master Dean."

 

  
"Hey, Princess. You guys gonna have fun today?"

 

  
"Yes, Sir. I picked out six different movies to choose from and Master let me make dessert... Um, may I hug Castiel and Donna, Sir."

 

  
"Of course you can, Princess."

 

 

"Thank you, Sir." Your friends mobbed you at the same time, throwing their arms around you, drawing a chuckle from Dean.  


 

"Guess you three missed each other", Dean laughed, nodding a silent greeting to Chuck when he came up behind you.  


 

"Hey, Dean." He chirped, causing you to pull away from Castiel and Donna at the sound of his voice. You looked up to him with a smile, "Babygirl, why don't you three get started while Master Dean and I go have a couple drinks in my office."  


 

"Yes, Sir." Castiel took Donna's hand and when the two followed you into the living room, he motioned for her to sit on the couch.  


 

"W-we aren't allowed on the couch, are we?" Donna stammered, looking towards Chuck's office.  


 

"It's okay", you assured, "Master lets us sit on the couch during our movie days."

 

  
"Oh, that's really nice of him... I love Master Chuck. He was always sweet like that when I was training with him."

 

  
"So how long did you train with Master?" You asked, opening the first DVD box and putting the disc in the player.

 

 

"About a year. Master Chuck said he would've trained me longer, but he didn't want me to set in the way he trained, in case my master trained differently, that way I wouldn't have as much trouble transitioning. Master Sam is pretty similar to Master Chuck though."

 

 

Castiel sat beside Donna, resting his arm along the back of the couch. "How is Master Sam? He hasn't come over to visit since Master John's party."

 

 

'He's good. We weren't in town last because he took me to a really fancy hotel for our anniversary."

 

 

"Ooh", You smiled, sitting on the other side of Donna. "Was it fun."

 

 

"You bet'cha." She beamed. "Master bought me a gorgeous new dress and matching heels, and he took me to dinner, then we went back to our hotel room and we had presents for each other. I got him a new money clip with 'Master Sam' engraved on it and he got me a really nice lingerie set, and after we gave each other our gifts... we had really, really, hot sex and pleasured each other for hours."

 

 

"That does sound like it would've been fun."

 

 

"I'm glad to hear that you and Master Sam enjoyed your anniversary." Castiel mused.

 

 

The three of you finally noticed that the menu screen for the movie was playing through on loop and you hit play on your favorite movie.

 

 

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "What's 'Coraline'?"

 

 

"It's a really good movie, Master let me watch it on Netflix a few weeks ago, and I loved it so much that he bought me the movie and the book it was based off of."

 

 

The three of you watched nearly the entire movie before Chuck and Dean came back into the living room, both laughing with drink glasses in their hands. Dean looked at the screen and saw the other mother throwing the cat from her face after it had ripped off her button eyes. "What the hell is that thing?"

 

 

"That's the beldam, Sir." You answered, "That's the other mother's true form, she's a witch that eats the souls of children."

 

 

"Well isn't that fantastic, Princess." He joked, sitting beside Castiel on the arm of the chair.

 

 

Without looking away from the movie, Castiel leaned close to Dean. "Sir, would you like me to sit on the floor so you can sit on the couch?"

 

 

"Nah, you're fine, Baby." 

 

 

Chuck came to sit on your side of the couch, and he nudged your shoulder, prompting your to stand up. When you stood, he sat where you had been and pulled you onto his lap, kissing your cheek. "Are you having fun, Babygirl?"

 

 

"Yes, master. Thank you so much for letting me have friends over... and for letting me have friends."

 

 

"You're welcome, Babygirl."

 

 

"Um, Master Chuck?" Donna began quietly.

 

 

 "Yes, Sweetheart?"

 

 

She smiled, "Thank you for allowing me join in on one of Castiel and Y/N's movie days. I'm having a lot of fun, Sir."

 

 

"You're very welcome." He leaned over, tapping his cheek, and Donna happily gifted him a thank you kiss. He laced an arm around your waist and draped the other over Donna's shoulders, tucking you both close to him. Meanwhile, Dean moved to Castiel's spot, letting him sit on his lap, and holding Castiel just as lovingly as Chuck held you.

 


	46. Choose Your Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck shows you and email thread between him and an old assistant who is now a wedding planner, and the two of you begin planning your dream wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I actually kinda like this chapter, I introduce one of my favorite characters from "Supernatural", yes she was crazy and yes she was weird, but I actually really liked her.
> 
> Also, side note, in this fic she and Chuck never dated, she was simply his assistant that left to follow her dreams of being a wedding planner :) 
> 
> Now, on with the fic! :D

* * *

It was a warm, sunny afternoon and you were currently cleaning Chuck's office while he worked quietly at his desk. "Y/N, Babygirl?"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Come here for a second." He patted his thigh for you to come sit and you did so happily, resting your arms around his shoulders and letting him press a soft kiss to your chest. "I've been thinking about our wedding, we should start planning it soon. We've been engaged for a while and I wanna give you a big wedding... You deserve it."  
  
"I don't need a big wedding, Sir."   
  
"But you deserve one, you're my world and I want to show you that."  
  
You giggled, running your fingers through his hair. "You show me that every day, Master. I'd never felt so loved before you came into my life... I don't need a big wedding."   
  
"But do you want one?" He smirked, "You keep saying that you don't need a big wedding, but you haven't said that you don't want one."  
  
"I--I don't know, Master." You blushed, "A big wedding could be fun, but I don't... I don't know."  
  
"Well, Babygirl, I think you'd really enjoy a big wedding, we could invite all of our friends, and you could pick the colors and decor. It could be fun."  
  
You shifted on his lap and a smile blossomed across your face, "Could we really have a big wedding, Sir?"   
  
"We can have whatever kind of wedding you want... I emailed my friend, Becky, she used to be my assistant, but now she designs weddings. I told her about you and that I wanted to give you a big wedding and she sent me some color samples and theme ideas. I thought maybe we could look through them and see if you like any."  
  
"Okay." You beamed, "That sounds fun, Master."  
  
He kissed your cheek, nuzzling your neck with his cheek and smiling, "Why don't you call me Chuck for the rest of the day, Babygirl, you can have the day off and act freely."  
  
"Thank you so much... Since I can act freely." You trailed off with a smirk, leaning in and pressing your lips to his, threading your fingers through his hair. Chuck happily reciprocated the kiss and laced his arms around your waist, running his tongue along your bottom lip and quickly gaining access. You moaned, letting him claim your mouth before slowly pulling away. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Babygirl." Chuck repositioned you on his lap and opened his computer, typing the pass code and pulling up the email  from Becky. The two of you spent a solid hour looking at different colors, theme ideas, and table placements. "I like the navy blue."  
  
"I like it too."  
  
"So, navy and...?"  
  
"How about the gold?"  
  
"Gold and navy, I like it."  
  
"I like it too, can those be our colors?" You smiled timidly.  
  
"Of course, Babygirl. I'll let Becky know we made our choice." He sent her an email and slipped his arm beneath your knees, standing and carrying you bridal style to his couch. "I can't wait to make you my wife." He sighed happily, looking at you with so much love in his eyes.  
  
"And I can't wait to be your wife. I'm gonna spoil you so much." You giggled.  
  
"You already do, Babygirl."


	47. A Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chuck spend the morning in bed and he decides to bring up a topic that, until now, only he had been thinking about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, we're nearing chapter 50 and then only ten more after that. This is the most I've ever written for any single fic, I can't even believe it! lol... I'm working on a couple Gabriel and Lucifer one-shots and working on my new John series :)

* * *

 

Your head fell back against the pillow and your mouth opened in a pleasured moan, "Ahhh Chuck, please, Master, harder." Chuck smirked against your neck and thrust harder into you, his tip brushing your cervix.

"My Babygirl... 'm so close."

"Please, Master. I wanna feel you." You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, pulling him as close as possible. Chuck captured your lips in a tender kiss, and rested his forehead against your shoulder as he came, the feel of your orgasm pushing him over the edge.

The two of you lay panting, with you beneath him and his head now resting on your chest, after he pulled out. Chuck's head was pressed against your breast and you ran your fingers gently through his hair, brushing the sweat laced strands from his eyes. He reached up with his left hand, the one he wasn't slightly holding himself up with, and palmed your neglected breast. "I love you so much, Babygirl."

"I love you too, Sir." He kissed between your breasts and moved to kneel above you, pulling you into a sitting position, and transitioning so that you were sitting on his lap, facing him, with his back against the headboard. You sat silently, admiring everything that was simply "Chuck" and you smiled, "Master, you're so handsome... I love your eyes."

"Thank you, Babygirl. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He placed his hands on your arms and guided you in for a kiss. Once you pulled back, he looked you over, running his hands along your curves and letting one hand rest against your stomach. "Y/N... How would you feel about... maybe, having kids?"

You were taken back by his question, "Y--You mean like... me be a... a mom?"

"Yeah," He smiled, thinking to himself of how beautiful you would look while pregnant with his child. "I think you'd make a good mom."

"I don't think I would." You wilted. "The only parents I had sold me to some guy to pay off their debt... I don't think I have much to go on."

"Hey," he cooed, cupping your face with both hands. "I think you'd make a great mom."

"I don't know... Can I even be a mom? I'm a slave."

"Of course you can, Babygirl. A lot of people balance this life with parenthood, look at Mary and John."

"I guess so." He saw your unsure expression and began comforting you. "Y/N, you know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

He smiled, pulling you in for a kiss and holding you lovingly against his chest. "I will always love you, whether you want kids or not. And I understand if you don't, Babygirl, not everyone wants to have kids... You're all I need to be happy." He kissed your forehead and you rested up.

"You're all I need too, Master." You looked up, breaking your place as his slave and gazed into his eyes. A small smile found its way to Chuck's lips and before you knew it, the two of you were locked in another tender kiss.

Chuck rolled you so you were on your back with him over top of you, and he pinned your wrists above your head, coursing his hands down your arms as he kissed his way down your body. "My beautiful, perfect girl." He praised, spreading your legs and settling back between them. "I trained for twenty years and I never met a woman that makes me feel the way you do."

"I've never had a master that makes me feel loved the way you do." Chuck smiled, reaching a hand down to massage his thumb around his your clit, working you close to climax before letting you come back down, doing this over and over until you begged for release, needy for Chuck's expert touch. "Please, please let me cum for you, Master, please."

"Not yet, Babygirl." He used your slick to lube his cock, lining himself up and pressing into you slowly. You moaned in desperation, bucking up to meet his hips and he held you in place. "Not yet, Beautiful... Gotta wait for permission." He joked with a bounce to his voice, reaching back down to recreate the patterns he just teased your clit with. 

"Master, I'm so close." Chuck changed his angle and hit every spot perfectly as he fucked you.

Chuck's cock gave a telling twitch and he leaned in kissing just below your ear, before whispering his command, "Cum." Your body obeyed without hesitation and the two of you came together, pleasure washing over you. When the waves of your shared orgasms began to fade, Chuck pulled put of you and laid on his side, holding you in his arms with your chest pressed to his. He moved the hair from your face and caressed your back, letting your head rest beneath his chin. "I can't wait 'til you're my wife."

"Only five more weeks." He could hear the pride and excitement in your voice, and he pulled his head back to kiss your forehead, covering the two of you with the comforter that had been shoved to bad of the bed. Chuck got comfortable beneath the covers, holding you tenderly and feeling you soon go limp with sleep, him following close behind.

 


	48. A "Little" Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Chuck's friends brings his girlfriend, Jo, to stay with you and Chuck while he's gone, and she just so happens to be a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've NEVER written DDLG or littles before, so please go easy on me. I would never ever intend to be disrespectful or write something incorrectly on purpose, I tried to do as much research for this chapter as I could. Jo is a non-sexual little that regresses to around five years old, her little space simply helps her deal with trauma from when she was younger. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy the read :)

* * *

 

 

You were practically shaking, you wanted everything to go well, and you couldn't wait to meet Jo. Chuck had told you a bit about her and she sounded darling. She's about twenty years old, she's a little, and she feels most comfortable when she's regressed, usually regressing to around five years old. You straightened your dress for what had to be the hundredth time, and the doorbell rang. 

  
  
Chuck entered the room and rested both hands on your arms, "Everything will be fine, you'll do great."

  
  
"Okay... I hope so."

  
  
"You will." He kissed you and went to open the door. Benny stood at the door with a bright smile and a younger girl clinging to his arm. When she saw Chuck, her face lit up and she darted into his arms. 

  
  
"Uncle chuck!" She giggled. "I miss you."

  
  
He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I miss you too, Princess. You ready to have fun tonight?"

  
  
"Yeah! Daddy let me bring movies and color books. He bought me a new fairy one."

  
  
Chuck gasped, flashing a big smile, "A fairy one... You know who really loves fairies?"

  
  
"Who?" She toyed with the buttons of his shirt and he turned her to face you. 

  
  
"Y/N, she's my fiancée and I bet she'd love to color with you." You nodded, smiling at the girl in Chuck's arms. She looked at you with a smile, and leaned to whisper in Chuck's ear, making him laugh. "She is, I bet it would make her happy if you told her what you just told me." He bounced her a little and she glanced at you, burying her face in Chuck's chest, again toying with the buttons.

  
"I told Uncle Chuck that I think you're pretty." She hid her face in the curve of his neck and you walked up to her, resting your hand on her back gently. 

  
  
"Thank you, Sweetie... But you know what?"

 

She peeked at you with one eye, "What?"

  
  
"You're way prettier." 

  
  
Jo blushed, speaking in a small voice. "Thank you, Y/N." After the excitement had died down a little, Benny scooped Jo up in his arms and said goodbye, telling her that he'd be back the next morning. He gave her a big hug and attacked her with kisses all over her face and neck, making her squeal, "Daddy! Stop, it tickles! Daddy!" She giggled.

  
  
Benny gave his girl one more kiss on the forehead and set her on the couch, straightening the bottom hem of her shirt. "You be a good girl for Uncle Chuck and your new auntie, okay?"

  
  
"Okay, Daddy." 

  
  
He smiled and ruffled her hair, the gesture making her giggle again. "That's my little princess." He thanked you and Chuck again for watching her and headed out the door, bidding you both a good afternoon, and whistling as he made his way down the walk.

  
  
Chuck clasped his hands together, kneeling beside Jo who had already set up her coloring books and markers. "So, princess, did your daddy feed you before you came over?"

  
  
"Daddy gave me breakfast, but not lunch yet."

  
  
"Are you hungry?"

  
  
"Just a little." She answered, not looking away  from her fairy picture. 

  
  
"Well... How do chicken nuggets sound?"

 

"Nuggets!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around Chuck, "Pretty please, Uncle Chuck, can I please have chicken nuggets?" She looked up with glossy, hopeful eyes and he booped her nose. 

  
  
"Of course you can, and I found some at the store yesterday are made just for little princesses. They're shaped like crowns and stars and hearts... Why don't you and Y/N color while I go make some."

  
  
"Okay." You sat beside her on the floor positioning yourself awkwardly at the coffee table because of your dress, and she glanced up. "D-- do you wanna color with me?"

  
  
You smiled, "I'd love to, do you want to pick a fairy for me?"

  
  
"Yeah," she looked through the pages in front of her and held up the book triumphantly when she found just the right picture. "This one, she looks really nice, like you." You brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed the top of her head.

  
  
"You are so sweet, Princess." You helped her tear out the page for you to color and she moved her markers in between the two of you, snuggling close to your side. Little did either of you know, Chuck stood around the corner watching the whole thing. His heart warmed as he watched you interact with Jo, he knew you would make a good mother, it was just a matter of convincing you that you would. He continued watching as the two of you shared markers and you gave, slightly overly excited, reactions to her coloring, making Jo beyond happy and letting her enjoy the experience of having a new auntie. 

  
  
Soon, the oven dinged that the nuggets were ready and Jo shot up from her spot on the floor, bouncing excitedly to the kitchen where Chuck was, and leaving you to man the coloring books.

  
  
Chuck got her set up at the table with a glass of apple juice before coming out to the living room and sitting on the couch behind you. He reached down to stroke your hair and you smiled up at him, "So, Babygirl, What do you think of Jo?"

  
  
"I think she's sweet, I'm jealous of how much energy she has," You giggled, taking a small pause before you spoke again "Um, Master? May I... May I ask, why Jo is a little? Or is that even a question you can ask?"

  
  
Chuck glanced over to make sure Jo wasn't listening and he sat beside you on the floor. "You can ask that... It started when she was about thirteen, her dad died and her mom, Ellen, the gynecologist I took you to, she started noticing that Jo would kind of blank out sometimes, and she would act differently. So she started googling it and then she took Jo to a mutual friend of ours, Benny, who'd been around littles before. He helped the two of them figure out that Jo was going into a little space to cope with her dad's death. It made her feel safe... Once she turned eighteen, she started spending more time with Benny and then the two of them starting dating. When she's in her big space, she's his girlfriend and when she's little he's her daddy slash caregiver."

  
  
"Oh... That's so sad to hear about her dad, but I'm really glad that her mom took good care of her and that now she has Benny... Will she be big while she's here do you think?"

  
  
"She might, Benny said that she regressed a couple days ago, so a good nap and she might be big again, but it's not a guarantee."

  
  
"I was just curious, Sir. I want to meet both." You smiled, snuggling into Chuck's arms. Jo walked into the living room a minute or so later and smiled, taking a puppy dog stuffie from her bag. 

  
  
"Uncle Chuck?"

  
  
"Yes, Princess?" He smiled, moving the coffee table and patting his lap for her to sit. She snuggled against his chest, your positioning serving as a back rest for her, and toyed with her puppy's floppy ears.

  
  
"Can I have a cookie? I ate all my nuggets like a big girl."

  
  
"You did?" He gasped, "I say that certainly deserves a cookie, what do you think Auntie Y/N?"

  
  
Jo looked at you with bright hope and you smiled tenderly, "Definitely deserves a cookie."

  
  
"Yay!" She trotted into the kitchen dragging Chuck by the hand, and over to where she thought he might keep cookies.

  
  
"Do you want chocolate chip or double chocolate?"

  
  
"Double chocolate." He handed her one cookie and when she went to sit at the table, he tapped her shoulder, pretending to look around for witnesses before giving her a second cookie and making a "shh" motion at you with his finger over his lips. "Thank you, Uncle Chuck." She beamed.

  
  
"You're welcome, Princess." He ruffled her hair and strolled to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Two cookies, can be our secret."

  
  
"I don't know, I mean, two whole cookies..." You teased.

  
  
"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't spoil her when she's little."


	49. I Want To Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny comes to pick up Jo from Master Chuck's house and you let Chuck in on your realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I finally found my notes for this series so I hope to finish it up soon and not keep you all waiting. For those that have decided to stick around through the long wait, I'm sorry and I appreciate you all so much <3

* * *

 

You and chuck had gone to sleep with Jo tucked between you, clutching her puppy dog stuffie and wearing a bunny rabbit onsie. The next morning, you stretched your arm out, expecting Jo to be next to you, but you found the bed empty of both her and Chuck. Turning towards your nightstand, you saw a note from Chuck propped against an old water bottle. "Good morning, Beautiful Girl ❤ I hope you slept well... Jo woke up big this morning, and she and I are in the kitchen, breakfast should be done at about 7:30. With love, Master Chuck."  


 

You glanced at the clock and saw that it was just before eight in the morning. Dragging yourself from the bed and changing into a pair of jeans and a black tank top, you put your hair into a bun and headed downstairs. You could hear Chuck's laugh before you saw him and it instantly brought a smile to your face. Stepping into view, Chuck glanced up at the movement and smiled brightly when he realized it was you. "Good morning, Babygirl." He motioned towards you and moved to come hug you, "Jo this is Y/N, she's my slave, and soon to be my gorgeous wife." He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you tenderly, making Jo "aww" at the scene before her.

 

"You two are so cute. You're a really lucky girl to have Chuck," she smiled, "He and Benny have the two biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known."

 

  
"Thank you, every day I feel even more lucky to be his." You walked over to her and she stood to hug you, "It's nice to meet you... again, kinda."

 

"Yeah, big me and little me are pretty different. Thank you for being so nice to her, it makes it a lot easier to regress knowing she won't have to worry about being judged."  


 

"No judgment here, she was really sweet." You smiled, glancing down to see that her plate was empty, "Would you like to me clear your plate for you?"  


 

"Oh, thank you, but you don't have to."

 

  
"It's perfectly fine, you're Master's guest, it's my job." You looked to Chuck and beamed, the look on his face showing that he was proud of you.

 

  
"So how did you two meet?"

 

  
"Sam rescued her from her last Master and allowed me to meet her. I knew right away that I had to have her."

 

  
"Once I met Master Chuck, I just felt really safe with him... I didn't know a master could love me." Chuck nuzzled your neck and kissed you softly along your neck and jawline.

 

  
"You two are so precious. I'm really glad you found a guy your deserve."

 

  
"Thank you, I'm glad you found a guy you deserve."

 

  
~~~

 

  
Benny came to pick Jo up at about four that evening, smiling brightly and chuckling when she ran and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. "Guess my little darlin' missed me."

 

 

"of course I did."

 

  
"I picked up some shrimp, chicken, and rice from the store, what do you say I whip a quick batch of gumbo and you can help me make some cornbread."

 

 

"Okay." She beamed.  


 

You and Chuck saw the two off to Benny's truck and he wrapped an arm around you, closing the door. "You did really well with her, Babygirl."  


 

"Thank you, Sir... I really liked having her here." Chuck looked down and could tell you were thinking. He led you over to the couch and pulled you onto his lap, massaging your thighs. "Master?"

 

  
"If you still want to, Sir... I'd be happy to be the mother of your child." You smiled timidly, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth.

 

  
Chuck lit up, sitting up straighter. "You really wanna try?"

 

  
"Yes, Master. It was fun seeing you like that. You'd be an amazing dad... And I think I could be a okay mom, with your help."

 

  
"Are you one-hundred percent sure that you want to try?"

 

  
"I am." You leaned forward, resting your head against Chuck's shoulder and smiling when he threaded his fingers through your hair, guiding your lips to meet his.

 

  
"I love you so much."


	50. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you all enjoy... I must admit, it is hard as hell to type while crying lol

* * *

 

The day was finally here, you were marrying Chuck and your dreams, that you had never thought possible, were coming true. You were currently stowed away in your makeshift dressing room, and Chuck was down the hall with his groomsmen. Mary helped you into your breathtaking white gown with gold detail, situating your collar to sit perfectly around your neck. Your hair had been pulled up into a bun and your shoulders were delicately exposed by your dress.

 

Your dressing room was filled with different dresses, you having come up with the idea of the submissives and Dominants wearing different colors. The Masters and Dominants wore Navy, while the submissives wore gold, Chuck suggesting to have the submissives wear gold in order to show the value of a sub, a suggestion you happily agreed with. Mary wore a floor length Navy Blue gown with a single blue chiffon shoulder, Donna wore a strapless gold bridesmaid gown, and Jo wore a gown matching Donna’s.

 

Becky came in, complementing your makeup, gown, and hair, before leading you and the girls out to the start of the aisle, Mary cupped your cheeks, pressing a motherly kiss to your nose and smiled. “You are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen, I’m so happy for you, Sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress, and thank you for being my maid of honor. You’ve helped me so much.” You began tearing up and she gently swiped her thumbs below your eyes.

 

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart… You are gonna stun everyone out there with how beautiful you look.”

 

“Chuck is one lucky groom.” John smiled, coming up and resting his arm around Mary’s waist. “Hello, Mrs. Winchester.” He purred, nuzzling Mary neck, “Remind me to get you some navy lingerie. 

 

“John, stop it.” She smiled, opening her mouth to say more, but the music began playing, cutting her off. “I guess that’s my cue.” She went to the start of the aisle, taking a small bouquet from Becky and beginning to walk towards the altar. Donna and Jo took there bouquets and followed, leaving only you and John.

 

“Hey, don’t look so nervous, Sweet Girl.” He leaned in to kiss your cheek and lifted your veil over your face, linking arms with you and leading you over to take your large hydrangea bouquet from Becky. John walked you proudly down the aisle, and you couldn’t help but smile beneath your veil, you were finally going to belong to Chuck in every way. You were his girl, his submissive, his slave, and now you would have the honor of being Chuck’s wife. You looked up to see the man of your dreams standing at the altar in black slacks, a white shirt, and a navy blue suit jacket. His best man, Sam, and groomsman Dean both wore the same and his other groomsman, Castiel, stood beside Dean wearing black slacks, a white shirt, and a gold jacket.

 

Reaching the altar, you smiled as Chuck lifted your veil. He had tears in his eyes and you felt yourself well up at the sight. “You look so perfect, Babygirl.” he whispered.

 

“You look pretty perfect too, Master.” You whispered, letting out a breathy laugh.

 

The ceremony progressed beautifully, not a single thing going wrong, and you had now reached the part where you would have to stay strong long enough to hear Chuck’s vows and say yours without crying uncontrollably. “Master Shurley, you may now say your vows.”

 

Chuck pulled a slip of paper from his jacket and his hands shook as he unfolded it, “Y/N, I knew from the moment that I first saw you, that I could never need anyone else. You were so shy and fragile, but I could see the sunshine that was buried inside of you. You had been through so much and yet you were still brave enough to trust me, something I don’t think most people would’ve been able to do. You’re the strongest person I know, and it has been an absolute honor to be your Master, and it will be even more of an honor to be your husband. I will always protect you and I will do my best to make you happy everyday of our lives. I love you with all of my heart.” You blinked furiously trying to will away the tears enough so that you could see Chuck, but one escaped, slipping down your cheek only to be tenderly wiped away by Chuck.

 

“Y/N, you may now read your vows.”

 

“Master. I’ll be honest, I didn’t write any vows, because I couldn’t think of any words that would be good enough to tell you how much you mean to me.” Tears now coursed freely down your cheeks, and you sniffled. “I was terrified for so long, and I never dreamed of having a master that would treat me even half as lovingly as you do. The first night that I spent with you, I was so scared that you would hurt me, but you didn’t, you held me and you made me feel so safe. I didn’t think it could be real. All of this time that I’ve spent serving you has been the best time of my life, and I can’t wait to please you as your wife, because I know it’ll be even more amazing than just being your slave. You’re my world, and I want to make to keep making you happy every way that I can for the rest of our lives. Thank you so much for taking a chance on me, Sir. I will always love you.” From the corner of your eyes you caught Dean reach up quickly to dry a tear and you reached up to wipe away a tear from Chuck’s cheek, just as he had done for you after his vows.

 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce Master Chuck, and Slave Y/N… husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Chuck wasted no time, taking you around the waist and dipping you backwards, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss as your guests congratulated the two of you with whistles, claps, and cheers.


	51. The Perfect Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the reception and the beginning of a very smutty honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I know I am the devil for not publishing on this for so long, but please go easy on me lol. I do want to get this finished and I went back to reread the last two chapters I had written and I fell in love with these two all over again ❤️

* * *

The wedding reception was amazing and everyone clapped as you and Chuck cut the wedding cake, feeding each other pieces and laughing as you both shoved cake in each other’s faces. Chuck grabbed you around the waist, pulling you tight against his chest as he leaned down to lick a stripe of frosting off your cheek. 

 

After the festivities were beginning to wind down, eveyone saw you off and John loaned his impala to Chuck for the honeymoon. You waved to everyone as Chuck drove away and Donna and Jo blew you kisses, bouncing up and down and waving. Once on the road, Chuck held out his arm and you moved into the center seat, letting him hold you against his side. “I can’t believe I finally got to marry you. I love you so much, Beautiful.” He kissed the side of your head, turning his attention back to the road.

 

“I can’t believe I finally got to marry you, Master. I’ll try so hard to make you happy everyday.”

 

“You already do, Babygirl.” 

 

Chuck pulled up to the hotel and your eyes lit up at the large fountain. “It’s so beautiful, Master.”

 

Chuck smiled, a breathy laugh escaping him, “We’re on our honeymoon, you don’t have to call me ‘Master’.”

 

“Okay.” You chirped.

 

Chuck took you up to the check in desk, and the man gave you two key cards for the honeymoon suite. The room was decorated with elegant gold and black detail and the bed was large enough to fit at least six people side by side, you placed your bag down in the corner and looked to Chuck who wore a bright smile. “What do you think?”

 

“I love it, Sir. May I lay on the bed.”

 

“Babygirl, you don’t have to ask permission for the next few days. I want you to enjoy our honeymoon just like I can.”

 

You smirked a little, strolling towards him and stopping only inches from his chest. “May I do anything without permission?” You draped your arms over his shoulder and tiptoed to kiss him.

 

Chuck hummed quietly against your lips, “Do you have something in mind?” 

 

“I wanna show you how exactly happy I am to be your wifey.” 

 

“Need it or not, you have all of my permission.” He unzipped your reception dress and the soft material pooled at your feet. You hadn’t worn a bra and being a slave, you never wore underwear. Chuck gazed at your bare body with hunger and you slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, guiding him back towards the bed. 

 

He was rock hard before he even reached the bed and you knelt in front of him, slowly unzipping his pants, and freeing his length from its prison. Your small, delicate hand wrapped around his cock and you slowly stroked the entirety of his length, drawing moans from him as he gripped a handful of your hair, coaxing you closer to where he needed you. “Do you want your little wifey to suck your thick, hard cock, Master?” You purred, gifting little kitten licks to his slit when he pressed his palm harder against your head. You kissed his tip and licked your lips, lowering your mouth around him until you couldn’t take any more. Your moans sent pleasure through his entire body and Chuck thrust his hips up, choking you slightly on his cock, drawing moans from your throat. He pulled you off, panting.

 

“Beautiful, you have every right to say no to what I’m about to ask, please don’t feel like you have to say yes... I really wanna fuck your throat, Babygirl.”

 

You clenched your thighs together, “Mmm, Master please.” Your mouth fell open and he guided his length back inside, gripping your hair with both hands and creating a rough pace. The sounds he drew from you were only adding to his desire, and you dug your fingertips into his thigh, gaining enough purchase to add to his pace. He let you up for air and you took him in your mouth again, desperate to let him cum. Chuck let out a broken sound that he had intended to be a warning, but before he could form a word, his hot cum filled your mouth and you eagerly drank down every drop, licking your lips when he allowed you to pull back. “So, how was your first blow job as a married man?” You giggled, your voice coming out hoarse from the abuse your throat just endured.

 

“That was fuckin’ amazing, Babygirl.” Chuck panted, falling back against the mattress, patting the blanket beside him. You crawled up the bed and laid in his arms, pressed against his side, and he turned his head to kiss you. He zipped up his pants and sat up, pointing to his bag. “There’s a blue and gold gift box for you in the main pouch, you can open it now if you want, Beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, my handsome husband.” You pranced over to his bag and revealed the blue and gold package, sneaking a large, thin black one from your own bag. You sat beside him and handed him the gift box with a smile, “I got you something too.”

 

“Thank you.” He kissed you softly and you tore into your present. You gasped and ran your hand over the elegant leather of the collar, admiring the tag that read ‘Babygirl’, and blushing when you saw the nipple clamps that were attached. “There’s a stamping on the inside of the collar too, and the nipple clamps come off.” You turned the collar over and tears bloomed in the corners of your eyes.

 

“‘For my slave, my wife, my everything’... thank you so much, Master.” You threw your arms around him and he kissed you softy, caressing your cheek with his thumb. 

 

“You’re very welcome, Babygirl. I love you with all of my heart.”

 

“I love you with all of my heart too... Now open your gift.” You bounced with excitement, hoping he’d love it, and he chuckled.

 

Opening the box, he pulled out the leather pouch and graced his fingers over the metal plate adhered to the front. “‘Once a stranger, always your slave, and forever your wife. With my deepest love, Y/N.’... Babygirl, this is perfect. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Master. This side is a laptop case but the other side has an opening where you can keep a notepad and it also has another little pouch where you can keep pens and business cards.”

 

“You are too amazing, Y/N.” He gazed into your eyes with immense love and cupped your cheek, pressing his lips to yours. “I wanna make love to you tonight, we can have sex any way you want tomorrow, but I want us to take our time tonight.” He laid you back on the bed and ran his hands along your sides, kissing between your breasts and down your stomach. Chuck pulled away and stripped of everyhing he was wearing, kneeling between your legs and pinning your wrists above your head. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and I still can’t believe that I get to call you mine... I will always love you so much, Babygirl.”

 

“Master, please.” You moaned, arching your back beneath him. “I wanna feel you.”

 

Chuck leaned down, kissing and nipping at your neck and shoulder, “You want me to fill your little pussy up, Beautiful?”

 

“Yes, please, I need your cock, Master.”

 

“I love you so much.” He purred, lining up his cock and sinking slowly into your needy heat. You whined at the heavenly feel of him, and rocked your hips up to meet his. “Mmm, oh Chuck... Master, it feels so good.”

 

“I know, Babygirl... Fuck, you always feel so good for me.” He rolled his hips, filling you over and over, and dropping his head to your shoulder as the two of you came together. You panted together, the sounds filling the empty room, and you reached up to run your hands through his hair, kissing his bearded jaw.

 

“I can’t wait to spoil you for the next fifty years.”

 

“Fifty years?” He laughed, “You really think I’ll make it that long?”

 

“You’ll only be like a hundred... I’m sure you’ll still be the most handsome Master ever.” You giggled, kissing him happily, and smiling against his lips.


End file.
